Chocolate amargo
by LadySuzume-Chan
Summary: El día que mi madre decidió que nos mudaríamos con Hien Li, su nuevo novio, creí que era una excelente idea. Pero todo cambio cuando conocí a mi hermanastro. El muy arrogante Syaoran Li y su pequeña y nueva manía de hacerme enojar por diversión, me sacarían de quicio muy fácilmente. ¿Tenía que ser tan condenadamente sexy?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

**Summary: El día que mi madre decidió que nos mudaríamos con Hien Li, su nuevo novio, creí que era una excelente idea. Pero todo cambio cuando conocí a mi hermanastro. El muy arrogante Syaoran Li y su pequeña y nueva manía de hacerme enojar por diversión, me sacarían de quicio muy fácilmente. ¿Tenía que ser tan condenadamente sexy?**

* * *

Mis padres se separaron hace dos años, cuando yo apenas tenía 15. No fue un divorcio problemático, más bien con muy buenos términos. Simplemente dejaron de sentir lo mismo por el otro y llegaron a un acuerdo para que ninguno saliera lastimado. Ni siquiera yo. Aún se siguen viendo, charlan como amigos, comparten almuerzos, cenas. Se cuentan como les está yendo en la vida.

Terminé viviendo con Nadeshiko. A mi padre lo veo casi todos los días. Es como si nada hubiese cambiado normalmente.

Hace aproximadamente dos meses mi madre me dio la noticia de que había conocido a un hombre hace un mes, pero que había esperado ver cómo funcionaban las cosas para contármelo a mí. La noche que lo conocí me llevé una muy buena impresión de él. Era alto y de pelo castaño. Tenía una sonrisa amable y un gran sentido del humor. Se notaba a kilómetros que se querían tan solo con ver las miradas que se lanzaban mientras comíamos. Parecían adolescentes.

Su nombre es Hien, y mi padre Fujitaka fue quien le presentó a mi madre. Extrañas vueltas de la vida. Por ende siempre acepto que mis padres se llevarán bien.

Siguió viniendo a casa cada vez que podía, siempre con su gran sonrisa y algún chiste o anécdota para contar. Era muy atento conmigo, se preocupaba por cómo me iba con los estudios, me ayudaba a estudiar, con mis tareas. Incluso me daba consejos que no le llegaban ni a los talones a mi mejor amiga Tomoyo. No paso mucho tiempo para que comenzara a quererlo.

Hoy dos meses después, estoy empacando mis pertenencias. Con Nadeshiko nos iríamos a vivir con Hien, hecho que me resultaba extraño que no haya ocurrido con anterioridad. Estaba feliz de la mudanza que haríamos, no porque no fuera a extrañar mi casa, la extrañaría y a cada uno de los momentos que viví en ella. Era feliz porque dar este paso significaba que mi madre y Hien eran felices y se querían de verdad.

-Sak, linda, ¿tienes las cosas preparadas ya? –oí la voz de mi progenitora proveniente de la planta baja.

-Si ma, ya tengo lo más importante listo –contesté elevando mi tono de voz para que me oyera-, ahora estoy guardando las cosas que buscaré en la semana con ayuda de Tomoyo.

-Hien se ofreció a buscarlas por ti, ¿te lo había mencionado verdad? –había subido y ahora asomaba su azabache cabeza a través de la puerta de mi habitación.

-Si, me has dicho cerca de cinco veces, pero no hace falta, no son tantas cosas ya que los muebles los venderemos, así que no hace falta molestar a Hien.

-Bien, entonces prepárate que en diez minutos nos pasa a buscar –dijo y se retiró nuevamente escaleras abajo.

Esta sería la primera vez que conocería la casa de mi padrastro. Siempre venía él a nuestra casa aunque Nadeshiko ya había pasado por la suya. Según me ha contado en una gran casa con un hermoso jardín. Por lo que tengo entendido es un empresario importante, pero con un perfil sumamente bajo. Si no fuese por haberlo sabido con anterioridad, jamás lo hubiese imaginado.

Se escuchó una bocina proveniente de la parte delantera de nuestra casa. Me levanté de mi lugar en un brinco y rápidamente me asomé por la ventana.

-Buenos días Hien –saludé con una sonrisa y moviendo mi mano amistosamente-. ¿Qué tal la mañana?

-Buenos días para ti también Sakura –me contestó con una sonrisa-, ¿lista para partir?

-Desde hace horas –dije sin ocultar mi emoción del nuevo cambio en mi vida.

Me giré y miré el lugar donde me encontraba. Definitivamente extrañaría ese lugar, pero sabía que debía dejar eso detrás y comenzar de nuevo. Mudarnos no nos sentaría mal, podría seguir viendo a mi padre y todo marcharía más que bien.

Bajé mis maletas por la escalera con algo de dificultad. Eran cuatro en total, con gran parte de mi ropa, calzado, elementos personales y de higiene, fotos y recuerdos. El resto de las cosas que no necesitaba con tanta urgencia como libros, material de estudio, peluches, adornos y demás estaba en cajas arriba. En la semana vendría con Tomoyo y las buscaría.

Junto con mi madre y con ayuda del castaño pusimos todo en el auto. Subimos y rápidamente comenzamos a dirigirnos a nuestro nuevo hogar.

-¿Cómo van los preparativos para el comienzo de tu último año en el instituto?

-Pésimo Hien, aún no me podido comprar nada y las clases comienzan en dos días, tengo que hablarle a Tomy, para que me ayude.

-Todavía tienes tiempo, no desesperes.

-Lo sé. La mudanza ocupó la mayor parte del tiempo y de mi emoción, es común que me atrasase además –dije riendo. Siempre me caracterizaba por hacer todo a último momento, llegar tarde a todos lados. Era sumamente despistada y quizá un poco dormilona.

Llegamos a la "casa" del novio de mi madre. Más que casa era una mansión. Incluso más grande que la de mi amiga y eso es decir mucho. Cuando bajé quedé deslumbrada con todo. Tenía un enorme parque y con las flores y árboles más hermosos. Su jardinero debía de ser muy bueno. Una fuente decoraba la parte delantera del edificio que contaba con tres pisos. Desbordaba pulcritud y lujos.

Entramos y varias mucamas comenzaron a llevar nuestras cosas a los que deberían ser sus respectivos lugares, lo cual al parecer ya habían sido dispuestos con anterioridad.

Me sentía una reina. Siempre vivimos bien, nos dábamos lujos en nuestras vidas, pero nunca me imaginé estar rodeada de tantas cosas que desbordaban olor a dinero. Cada cosa de ese lugar debía valer más de todo lo que tuve en toda mi vida.

-Ven hija que te muestro tu nueva habitación así te acomodas –dijo Nadeshiko sacándome de mi ensoñación.

Subimos las escaleras, caminamos varios pasos por un largo pasillo lleno de puertas, hasta toparnos con una que mi madre tenía memorizada.

Lo que al parecer sería mi nuevo lugar de dormir parecía más un mini departamento. Frente a la puerta, unos grandes ventanales que llegaban al piso adornaban en su mayoría la pared. Estas eran de un color celeste y de la mitad para abajo todo estaba hecho en madera, incluido el piso. Contra una de las paredes, una enorme cama de dos plazas con un gran acolchado color beige y almohadones de todos colores decorando la cabecera. Al lado de esta un escritorio que por su tamaño también podría usar como tocador.

Frente a la cama a unos cuantos pasos una enorme biblioteca ocupaba todo casi en su totalidad. En medio un gran plasma y debajo de este una enorme equipo de audio. Aún así, me quedaba espacio de sobra para mis libros. Al costado una puerta blanca que conduciría supongo a un baño. En la pared restante un enorme ropero donde tendría que comenzar a acomodar todas mis pertenencia que parecían pocas comparadas con el gran mueble.

En medio de la habitación unos cuantos sillones con una mesita en medio, terminaban la decoración el amplio lugar.

-¿Te gusta cariño?

-Si, es realmente hermosa y espaciosa. Entrarían incluso mis viejos muebles –contesté sin quitar la vista de todo.

-Me alegro. Ahora te dejo tranquila para que acomodes. En un rato subo para ver cómo van las cosas –y así sin más que decir se retiro cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Me puse manos a la obra y comencé a poner todo en su lugar. Primero la ropa la cual separe por temporada y por tipo de vestimenta. Con un armario así podía darme ese tipo de pequeños lujos. Puse algunos elementos de higiene personal que había traído conmigo en el baño, el cual esta demás decir que también era grande. Mis libros estaban en mi antigua casa, por ende la biblioteca seguiría vacía. Comencé a desempacar las fotos e inevitablemente me detenía en cada una recordando el momento en que habían sido sacadas.

En la primera éramos Tomy y yo. Mejores amigas desde que tengo uso de la razón. Por siempre inseparables. Sabía que su amistad era verdadera e incondicional. Siempre estaba conmigo cuando la necesitaba y viceversa. Cada momento importante de mi vida lo viví con ella y esperaba que fuera así por muchos años más.

Las siguientes dos fotos eran de mi grupo de amigas completo. Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Tomoyo y yo. En una estábamos en un parque de diversiones que habíamos visitado unos cuantos meses atrás. En la otra, todas con el uniforme del instituto el ultimo día de clases del pasado año.

A medida que las iba sacando y viendo las iba acomodando en el escritorio o en algún estante de la biblioteca. Tendría que mandar a imprimir unas cuantas más ahora que tenía espacio de sobra.

La siguiente era de todo el curso un día de campamento. Fue un fin de semana entero en la playa. Lo habíamos organizado nosotros mismos y nos había salido genial. Somos un grupo muy unido y ese tipo de salidas eran muy comunes entre nosotros.

Una con mis padres que fue colocada en el escritorio y otra con mi madre y Hien en una de nuestras salidas. La última era mía y de mi novio. Ren Komamura. Pertenecía a mi mismo año pero estaba en un curso diferente. Siempre había sido mi gran amor, me la pasaba todo el día pensando en el. Un chico sumamente atractivo. Alto de cabello azabache y ojos grises, la perdición de más de una chica. Llevábamos juntos varios meses, pero últimamente sentía que las cosas no eran las mismas. Ya no salíamos tanto como antes, no me prestaba tanta atención, se preocupaba por cosas más insignificantes y lo peor es que a mí eso no parecía importarme. Prefería eso a tenerlo todo el día pegad eso me hacía recapacitar lo que sentía por él.

Terminé de desempacar todo y a los segundos entró la azabache con una bandeja con jugo y unas galletas.

-Hien ha tenido que ir a Tokio por el trabajo y no vuelve hasta la noche –dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones y colocaba las cosas en la mesita del medio.

-Ya veo, debe de tener mucho trabajo.

-Empresas Li es sumamente grande y a tenido unos inconvenientes con la cede de aquí en Japón –Si, mi padrastro era algo así como multimillonario.

-Terminé de acomodar todo. Mañana iré a comprar las cosas para el instituto y después por lo demás.

-Me parece bien –dijo haciendo una pausa-. ¿Te he mencionado que tienes un hermanastro? –Mi madre solía ser de lo más despistada, al igual que yo, por eso muchísimas veces solía olvidarse de contarme detalles importantes como este.

-No, otra cosa importante que has olvidado decirme. Y eso que has tenido meses –la regañé en forma de broma.

-Lo sé, tienes a quien salir distraída después de todo –lanzó una sutil risita-. Su nombre es Syaoran. Y es el encargado de la empresa de aquí de Tokio, por eso vive allá en un departamento, razón por la cual casi nunca lo vi, más que algún que otro fin de semana en donde viene a instalarse acá.

-O sea que si es el encargado de la empresa es viejo y casi nunca lo veré. Puedo lidiar con ello.

-No y si. Es tan solo seis años mayor que vos, por ende no creo que debas considerarlo un viejo –comentó riéndose- Además es sumamente guapo –acto seguido me guiñó un ojo. ¿Esta mujer estaba acaso loca?

-Estoy de novia Nadeshiko, no sé si lo recuerdas.

-Si cariño, pero he notado que estas distante con él.

-Si, pero eso no quita que es mi novio y que no puedo estar mirando otros hombres –no quería hablar del tema así que preferí dirigir la conversación al tema anterior-. ¿Y cómo es el hijo de Hien? –pregunté con curiosidad. A quien engaño, apenas estaba enterada de su existencia y ya moría por conocerlo. Seriamos algo así como hermanos después de todo.

-Yo sabía que terminaría por interesarte –me ruboricé completamente y es que a veces ella no sabía cuidar sus comentarios sumándole a que le encantaba verme avergonzada-. Es un joven sumamente guapo y muy parecido a Hien físicamente pero con varios años menos, además de que sus ojos son de un color más claro. Ámbar.

Me fascinaba ese color. Hien era un hombre muy atractivo, si todo lo que decía mi madre era cierto mi hermanito estaría para comérselo. _Aún tienes novio Sakura, recuérdalo._

-Por cierto. Esta noche vendrá a comer, así que alístate así le das una buena impresión.

Mi madre pretendía casarme con Li al parecer. Por más que fuese lindo o lo que sea nuestra relación sería algo así como amistosa, no pasaría de eso. El era más grande, seguro con novia y yo tenía mi relación. ¡Además íbamos a ser hermanos! Esperaba al menos poder llevarme bien con él, quizá no lo vería muy seguido, pero era un nuevo miembro de mi familia y porque no un nuevo amigo.

* * *

**N/A: Aquí un nuevo proyecto de historia. Lo tengo hace varias semanas en mi cabeza y decidí plasmarla en mi computadora. Espero que este pequeño prólogo haya sido de su agrado, ya estoy por terminar el siguiente capitulo. Estos días trataré de adelanter lo más que pueda en escribirla y poder actualizar ya que pronto comenzaré otro año de universidad y no tendré tanto tiempo libre como ahora (debo estudiar igual pero me hago la rebelde :B)**

**Agradecería de todo corazón su opinión sobre si les ha gustado o no y también sepan que estoy abierta a nuevas opiniones e ideas sobre cosas que les gustaría que pasen en la historia. Recuerden esta en proceso de elaboración asi que cualquier idea será bienvenida ^^**

**Perdón si algún error de ortografía se me ha escapado y muchas gracias por leer :D**

**Besitos con sabor a fresas.**

**LadySuzume-Chan**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

**Summary: El día que mi madre decidió que nos mudaríamos con Hien Li, su nuevo novio, creí que era una excelente idea. Pero todo cambio cuando conocí a mi hermanastro. El muy arrogante Syaoran Li y su pequeña y nueva manía de hacerme enojar por diversión, me sacarían de quicio muy fácilmente. ¿Tenía que ser tan condenadamente sexy?**

* * *

Arrogante, estúpido, creído, gruñón, maleducado, amargado y muy, muy condenadamente sexy. Esa era mi primera impresión que me llevé el viernes en la noche de mi hermanito nuevo. Y todo el fin de semana hasta que por milagro de Dios se fue. Su actitud de "me llevo por delante el mundo, soy su rey y no me importa nadie" me cabreó en lo más profundo de mí ser. Y por supuesto totalmente descartada la idea de tratar de tener una buena relación con él y ser amigos. En el momento en que se lo propuse me dijo con claras palabras _"Yo no hago amistad con chiquilinas. Porque no vas con tu grupo de amiguitas a hablar de ropa o de chicos. Tengo cosas más importantes que tener este tipo de conversaciones." _O sea me trató de chiquilina cuando estoy por cumplir los dieciocho dentro de poco.

Pero debía admitirlo. Era sumamente atrayente a la vista. Tal como dijo mi madre era la versión joven de Hien, no dudo que él fuera así en su juventud. Tenía el pelo de un castaño oscuro, como si fuera chocolate, parecía tan sedoso que daban ganas de tocarlo todo el día. Porte elegante y refinado. Un cuerpo que se notaba a la distancia que era muy bien ejercitado, pero no con exageración. Con un perfil que parecía tallado a mano y unos ojos color ámbar que te hechizaban. Y ni hablar de sus labios, pedían ser besados con demencia.

En pocas palabras el tipo era la perfección en persona, y él era consciente de eso. Por eso también su actitud antes mencionada. Era respetuoso, sabía mantener una apariencia calma, pero cuando lo encontré solo en el living y me acerqué para charlar destapó sus garras. Lo peor es que era solo conmigo así al parecer. Definitivamente los días que pasaría en casa serían un martirio para mí. Le tomó el gustito a hacerme enojar. Sumamente divertido según él.

Ayer pasé con Tomoyo a buscar las cosas que me faltaban y me ayudó a acomodarlas en mi nueva casa, también compramos las cosas restantes para el inicio de mi nuevo y ultimo año como estudiante. Ya era entrada la mañana y la clase de matemática parecía no terminar.

-En serio Sakurita, él no me pareció nada de lo que has dicho. Hasta fue amable conmigo –Tomoyo que estaba sentada en el banco de al lado me hablaba en susurros para que no nos retase la profesora.

-Lo digo en serio Tomy, y además creo que es sólo conmigo. Me agarró odio o no sé. Otra cosa no explicaría su actitud.

-Puede ser, ¿hiciste algo para que fuera así contigo?

-No, cuando le dirigí la palabra me atacó. Esta chiflado el hombre.

Lanzó una risita debido a mi cara de estrés antes de retomar los apuntes en su libreta. Yo preferí seguir con el mar de mis pensamientos. Odiaba la materia, no la entendía y no la iba a entender nunca. Malditas matemáticas. Comencé con pequeños garabatos en mi cuaderno. Letras de canciones por acá, algún dibujito por allá. Levanté la vista y miré todo el curso. Este año estábamos juntos todos nuevamente y eso me hacía feliz, volverían las fiestas los fines de semana, los campamentos, las salidas grupales.

El receso del almuerzo comenzó. Guardé las cosas, tomé un paquete con la comida que me había preparado mi madre y junto con Tomoyo nos retiramos al patio donde nos encontraríamos con las demás para comer juntas y charlar como en los viejos tiempos.

-Así que ya te mudaste Saku, ¿cómo es tu nueva casa? –preguntó Naoko. Mis amigas a excepción de Tomoyo, no sabían que el novio de mi mamá manejaba una empresa millonaria y reconocida mundialmente. Muchas veces las personas se dejan guiar por las apariencias y no verdaderamente por cómo eran las cosas. No es que no confiara en ellas, pero era mejor prevenir malos entendidos, además de que el trato seguramente cambiaría entre nosotras inevitablemente.

Les conté las cosas pero ocultando un poco la verdad. Lo que debería cuidar de ahora en adelante es que no me siguieran y evitar hacer invitaciones sin darme cuenta. Recién me mudo además, por una cuestión de respeto, convivencia y sabiendo que no es mi casa, no debo hacer lo que se me plazca.

-Hien parece un buen hombre, siempre hablas bien de él –comentó Rika, a lo que todas las demás asintieron-. ¿Tiene hijos?

Me atraganté con mi jugo y comencé a toser en busca de oxigeno. Sentí unas pequeñas palmaditas de Chiharu en mi espalda. ¿Si tiene hijos? Tiene uno para mi desgracia y ahora soy su nuevo juguete personal durante los días sábado y domingo.

-Oh sí que tiene y es mi peor pesadilla. Eso que conviví solo dos días con él.

-¿Tan así Sak? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó mi amiga de gafas.

-En realidad no es tan malo como lo pinta Sakurita, es bueno, pero al parecer encontró diversión haciendo enojar a nuestra castaña y eso la molesta–respondió Tomoyo por mí.

-Parece ser un ogro como lo describe Sak, ¿se parece a uno también? –preguntó Chiharu riendo.

-Créanme que un prototipo del sexo masculino perfecto. Fue hecho por los dioses –dijo mi mejor amiga por mí, ya que era más que obvio que yo jamás diría ese tipo de cosas acerca del castaño. O no al menos en frente de mis amigas. Mi mente pervertida y yo sabíamos que era perfecto y más. Quitando su carácter.

-Lo hubieses mencionado antes. No te guardes a todos los buenos hombres para ti Sakura, además tienes novio, esas cosas no se hacen. Excepto Chiharu y tú, el resto estamos solas. Y quizá un poco de diversión no nos sentaría tan mal –me insinuó Rika guiñándome un ojo.

Y ahí están. Mis cuatro pervertidas amigas. De entre todas yo era la más inocente por así decirlo y aún había temas que se abarcaban que me hacían sentir sumamente avergonzada. Sobre todo cuando hacían preguntas sobre mi intimidad con mi novio. Siempre creí y seguiría creyendo que esas cosas no eran como para andar contando a los cuatro vientos.

-Definitivamente no. No voy a permitir que se acerque a mis amigas. Además nos lleva 6 años. Es demasiado viejo para ustedes –protesté. Además si él tuviera algún tipo de "trato especial" con alguna, quiera o no, moriría de celos. Solo mi vista y quizá la de Tomoyo se deleitarían con semejante espécimen.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema con los viejitos, lo sabes –dijo Naoko y automáticamente Rika asintió a su afirmación. Tomy reía mientras Chiharu suspiraba resignada de tener que escuchar este tipo de conversaciones.

Cambiamos rápidamente el tema de nuestra charla en los minutos que quedaban del receso, aunque mucho no participe ya que mi mente estaba en otro lado. Ya había transcurrido toda la mañana y aún no veía a Ren por ninguna parte. Revisé mi celular por si acaso y nada. No es que lo extrañase ni mucho menos, pero por lo menos un simple saludo con un abrazo no molestaban a nadie, además hace días que no lo veía.

Cada vez lo pensaba con mayor frecuencia y estaba decidida. Lo dejaría. Mi amiga de ojos amatistas también me lo sugirió luego de notar como las cosas cambiaban a pasos agigantados. Solo que me daba miedo ser yo y no él el que deba terminar nuestra relación. Preferiría ahorrarme el trabajo y que se acerqué a dejarme, en realidad, se lo agradecería infinitamente. No era muy buena con las palabras.

-Oye Sakurita, la campana ha sonado, debemos volver al salón –la voz de Tomy de trajo a la tierra. Miré alrededor y ya todas se habían ido. Sería mejor dejar de pensar en eso al menos en el instituto, recién era el primer día y no quería terminar suspendida por llegar tarde a mis clases. Ya pensaría luego que hacer con mi vida amorosa.

* * *

El día fue sumamente agotador para ser el primero. Hagan esto, hagan lo otro. No usen esto, copien aquello. Ya tenía varias tareas que entregar en la siguiente semana y de solo pensarlo me agotaba más. Hundí mi cabeza en su totalidad en el agua de la bañera. Era tan relajante estar metida allí, con agua caliente relajando mis músculos y algunas velas aromáticas que prendí previamente para inundar mi nariz con su aroma. Si había algo que encontraba encantador eran las velas aromáticas. Vaya a saberse la razón.

Luego de varios minutos disfrutando del silencio y de mis propios pensamientos, salí y envolví mi cuerpo con una toalla antes de salir a mi habitación para cambiarme. Escuche como Hien gritaba desde el piso de abajo que pronto estaría la comida. Abrí el armario para sacar mi pijama y me quedé observándome en el gran espejo que adornaba la cara interna de la puerta.

Y me gustaba lo que veía. No es que fuese creída ni nada, tan solo que aprendí a amar mi cuerpo. No era perfecta, era sabido y reconocía que había muchísimas mujeres mejores y muchísimo más bellas que yo, pero eso no me molestaba. Mi estatura promedio, mi cabello castaño recortado por encima de los hombros, mis ojos color jade, mi nariz respingada, y mis labios de un leve tono rosado. Eso se veía reflejado. Y detrás de la toalla, un cuerpo algo atlético debido a mi actividad entre las porristas y practicar varios deportes. Mi cuerpo no resaltaba mucho, mi pecho no era grande, y mi trasero era normal. Quizá mis piernas eran lo que más me gustaba. Quería mi cuerpo y lo aceptaba tal cual era.

Me coloqué mi pijama verde pastel y bajé las escaleras para dirigirme al comer con mi familia. Todo transcurrió con tranquilidad, charlamos acerca de cómo me había ido en mi primer día y demás trivialidades. Miré el asiento que estaba frente al mío. Estaba vacío y era consciente de que seguiría así varios días. Solo tres veces a la semana sería ocupado por el miembro faltante. Los restantes días el estaría en Tokio con su novia o sus múltiples mujeres. Con amigos, colegas. Tomando alguna cerveza acompañada de una gran pizza y algún programa interesante en la televisión.

Deseé buenas noches a mi madre y a Hien y me retiré a descansar.

Mi nueva cama era tan cómoda como espaciosa. Me lancé sin pensarlo dos veces y me quedé así por varios minutos. El sonido de mi celular me sobresaltó, me acomodé mejor para dormir y tomé el aparato de la mesita de noche que estaba a un costado. Tenía dos mensajes.

El primero era de Naoko preguntándome si podía llevarle un libro que le había mencionado que tenía y que le prestaría si era de su agrado. _Por lo que más quieras dormilona, acuérdate de colocarlo en tu bolso mañana en la mañana._

El segundo era de Ren. Lo abrí curiosa por su contenido. _"Hola linda. Te he estado extrañando ¿sabes? Hoy no pude asistir al instituto porque amanecí con una terrible jaqueca. Mañana ya podré ir y almorzaremos juntos así charlamos, ¿te parece? Que duermas bien preciosa. Te quiero muchísimo. Ren" _

Leí cerca de seis veces el mensaje, es que parecía tan raro, parecía tanto al Ren que estaba antes conmigo y no él de las últimas semanas. Quizá y solo quizá se dio cuenta su actitud anterior y decidió mejorarla. Tal vez le tendría que dar una oportunidad a nuestra relación, no me costaba nada y en una de esas mis fuertes sentimientos por él volvían a florecer.

Le contesté y luego escribí a la amatista para contarle lo sucedido. Mañana hablaríamos personalmente y le pediría consejo de cómo actuar y qué hacer. También le preguntaría a Nadeshiko y Hien ellos sabrían que decirme.

Puse el despertador en cinco horarios diferentes, este año trataría de no quedarme dormida como años anteriores. No quería quedarme como castigo después del horario de finalización de clases, ya había sufrido demasiado con eso y otro año más no podría soportarlo. Apagué la luz y me acomodé mejor entre él mullido colchón y los acolchados que me cubrían. Antes de dormirme me puse a pensar en Ren y en todos los momentos que habíamos vivido juntos, desde conocidos hasta novios. Inevitablemente fueron unos ojos color ámbar y no grises los que se me vinieron a la mente antes de que el sueño me alcanzara por completo.

* * *

**N/A: Antes que nada quisiera aclarar que hace unos días he leído por la página que hay una historia con el mismo nombre que esta. Cabe destacar que ninguna tiene nada que ver y que por pura coincidencia las dos tienen el mismo nombre.**

**Ahora sí, ¡HOOOOOOLA MIS BELLAS LECTORAAAAS! ¿Cómo están? Yo les cuento que muy bien por suerte, feliiiiiiiz. He recibido reviews, han seguido la historia y le han puesto favorito y no hay nada que me haga más feliz. Deberían de haber visto mi cara de felicidad jajaja.**

**En cuanto a la historia…. Cha cha cha chaaaan (suspenso) no ha aparecido aún Syao, o no al menos de una manera directa. Saku ya lo ha visto y vemos cual es su opinión acerca de él, al igual que la de Tomo-chan (suertudas -.-)**

**En este capítulo se ve más del ambiente de nuestra protagonista, sus amigas, el instituto y sobre todo la relación que empieza a tener con nuestro castaño favorito. ¡No desesperen! En el próximo capítulo quizá haya una sorpresita y aparezca. Este ha sido un poco corto pero a medida que siga escribiendo los voy a ir haciendo más larguitos ^^**

**¡El martes que viene a más tardar próximo capitulo! :D**

**Respuesta a reviews:**

**Sabrina Motorpsico: **Gracias por tu review! Acá un nuevo capítulo para que no estés tan intrigada :B jajaja. Y no, no lo vio como un simple hermano jajaja, aunque la hace exasperar un poco ¡ya anda con ganas de comérselo! Nos estamos leyendooooo! ¡Besitos sabor a frutillas! ^^

**MayiLoza: **Ohhh, me alegra que te haya gustadooo! Ya se han conocido y no se caen muy bien al parecer (eso es lo que hace a la historia divertida y emocionante creo yo) Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, y espero nos sigamos leyendo ^^ Besitos sabor a sandias :)

**Sayu: **Holaaaa! Si la verdad es que la idea se ha visto mucho, así como otras tantas, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que nuestros castaños tienen montones de fics, pero al igual que vos moría por hacer una con esta idea, y como la imaginación de todos es diferente por suerte nunca nos hemos topado con historias que se parezcas por más que partan de una misma raíz. ¡Por eso jamás nos cansaremos con Sak y Syao! Sakura va a ser tranquila aunque como ya es adolescente no la haga tan inocente (tampoco es que fuese a ser una pervertida jaja, no hay que ser extremistas) Que nuestro ambarino sea mayor le da un toque tan atrayente :3 jajaja. Muchísimas gracias por tus opiniones :D ¡las valoro mucho! ^^ Gracias por tu prrr :3 una forma muy original de saludar ^^ Te mando un besito sabor a cerezaaaas (:

**Politali22: **¡Holaaaa! Si, verlos como hermanastros me encanta, por eso decidí y me animé por fin a escribir esta historia :) Muchas gracias por tu opinión, es bueno saber que te gusta como escribo. Me hace sentir más segura. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo nuevo. Nos estamos leyendo. ¡Besooos sabor a melocotón! (:

**Y a aquellas personitas que leen la historia y la disfrutan… ¡Animense! Una opinión y/o critica siempre es bienvenida :D**

**En fin, ¡muchísimas gracias por leer! Me hacen verdaderamente feliz (: **

**LadySuzume-Chan.**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

**Summary: El día que mi madre decidió que nos mudaríamos con Hien Li, su nuevo novio, creí que era una excelente idea. Pero todo cambio cuando conocí a mi hermanastro. El muy arrogante Syaoran Li y su pequeña y nueva manía de hacerme enojar por diversión, me sacarían de quicio muy fácilmente. ¿Tenía que ser tan condenadamente sexy?**

* * *

-…entonces le dije que vaya a hablarle. O sea la tipa estaba buena, tenía una delantera terrible, si le daba bola no iba a perder nada, pero el muy idiota de Kotaro es así y no fue. Estuvo toda la noche en la barra embriagándose. Yo en cambio… -y así seguía él, ya de por sí, muy aburrido monólogo de Ren. Todo lo que duró el almuerzo habló sobre sus vacaciones, sus amigos y amigas, su nuevo auto y sus múltiples salidas de casi todas las noches en cada bar que encontró.

-Oh, mira que interesante Ren –le dije con una sonrisa algo forzosa, no es que fuese mala, pero la verdad mucho no me interesaba su conversación, más sumándole lo distraída y colgada que soy. Me la había pasado mirando las mariposas y abejas que revoloteaban entre las flores a unos pasos de nosotros.

-¿Y qué tal tus vacaciones linda?

-Como siempre, fuimos unos días a la playa y después estuve organizando las cosas para la mudanza, esa movida me tomó varios días de organización.

-Ya veo, ¿linda la casa nueva? Espero que me puedas invitar pronto –dijo guiñándome un ojo. Ya sabía la razón por la que quería que lo invitase. La sola idea hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi columna.

-Por ahora debo postergar cualquier tipo de invitación, siento que sería un atrevimiento –en parte era cierto y en parte excusa. Con Ren ya había mantenido relaciones intimas, pero solo dos veces. La primera que debería de haber sido la más especial e importante para mí, fue dolorosa y no disfrute. Pensé que debió de ser así por ser la primera vez, pero a la segunda, por más que el dolor ya no estuviese, seguía sin sentir ese placer que tanto las películas, los libros, mismo algunas de mis amigas decían sentir. Ahí fue cuando comprendí que él no buscaba que fuese placentero para mí, si no para él mismo. Después de eso empecé a tratar de evitar volver a tener ese tipo de intimidad con él. Quizá eso fuese lo que desencadenó que nuestra relación se haya desgastado un poco.

Escuché que sonó la campana para volver al salón. Al fin el almuerzo había terminado y me podía ir con una buena excusa. Me levanté rápidamente, pero una mano me tomó del brazo antes de poder seguir con mi camino de vuelta.

-Sakura, yo… ¿podemos hablar dos segundos? –preguntó a la vez que se levantaba sin soltar el agarre en mí.

_No, no podemos, ha sonado la campana y llegaré tarde a clase de Biología._

-¿Qué ocurre Ren? –mi poca convicción a veces era insuperable.

-Quería pedirte disculpas. Ya sabes, hemos estado muy distantes y sé que es por mi culpa. Por eso lo siento. Quizá podríamos darnos una segunda oportunidad y así no tirar todos estos meses de relación a la basura.

Ren siempre había sido mi gran amor. Era y sigue siendo un chico muy popular, admirado por los hombres y deseado por las mujeres, por eso el día que me noto pensé que estaba soñando, más aún cuando me pidió ser su novia. Pero sabía que ya no sentía lo mismo por él, quiera o no. Ya no suspiraba con anhelo cada vez que lo veía. Ya no sentía esa electricidad que me recorría por la espalda cuando me tocada o besaba. Ni siquiera pensaba en él tanto como hacía antes.

-No lo sé Ren, yo…

-Solo por esta vez linda –me interrumpió-. Si ya no sientes lo mismo prometo volver a enamorarte como antes. Voy a luchar para que las cosas sean como antes, en serio. –me abrazó y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Quizás le podría dar esa segunda oportunidad que quería.

* * *

La semana pasó rápido. Ren pasó la mayoría del tiempo conmigo, me regalaba chocolates, alguna que otra flor e incluso me invitó a ir al cine la próxima semana. Al parecer se había tomado en serio el volver a enamorarme. Ya era viernes, y a la salida de clases Tomoyo me pidió que la acompañase al shopping, a lo cual no me pude negar. Según ella quería comprar varias prendas que necesitaba. Como era de esperarse terminó comprándome ropa también a mí por más que me haya negado rotundamente a aceptar tales regalos. Era de esperarse de ella.

Me encontraba tirada en uno de los sofás del living apreciando la vista al jardín delantero a través de la ventana. Hoy vería nuevamente a Li, aunque realmente no tenía ánimos de pelear con él, por lo que rogaba que su humor no fuese el peor. Me levanté y comencé a caminar hasta la salida que daba a los jardines traseros, hacía un poco de calor aún, por lo tanto no sería mala idea meter un rato los pies en la piscina. Todavía no anochecía del todo.

El agua estaba magnífica, la temperatura, ideal. Había varios árboles de cerezo adornando y muchas flores de tipos diferentes. Todo era de muchos colores hermosos. El silencio rodeaba ese trozo de naturaleza, se sentía la brisa y el trinar de algunos pájaros. El motor de un auto del cual ya conocía la marca rompió toda esa armonía. Syaoran había llegado.

Como prefería no tener que establecer una conversación poco agradable me quede sentada donde estaba. Pero mi tranquilidad tenía que terminar sin haber podido disfrutar muchos minutos más de silencio.

-Kinomoto, ¿dónde han ido Hien y tu madre? –ahí estaba él. Tan hermoso como la semana pasada. Cambió su traje con el que, al parecer, solía llegar del trabajo cada viernes, por una bermuda y una remera bastante informales, tenía el pelo despeinado, lo que era muy normal en él y la cara seria como siempre. Aún así seguía siendo perfecto, aunque algo intolerante.

-Buenas noches para ti también Li –contesté con un alto grado de sarcasmo- ¡Oh si! Me ha ido muy bien en mi semana, supongo que a ti también.

Su ceño se frunció un poco. O no le agradaba mi tono, o que no haya respondido a su demanda.

-Deja de ser sarcástica y contéstame –o ninguna de las dos.

-Han ido hasta el centro comercial. Mi madre quería comprar unas flores nuevas para el jardín y Hien no recuerdo que haría. ¿Contento con mi respuesta señor Li? –le dije con una sonrisa socarrona en mis labios. No dejaría que él me pasara por delante por muy atractivo que fuese.

-Siempre tan simpática Kinomoto –y sin que pudiera refutarle se fue al interior de la casa nuevamente, seguro a seguir trabajando. ¿Comenté que era algo así como adicto al trabajo?

-Habló el rey de la simpatía –susurré entre dientes. Mi semana no había sido mala, no dejaría que el ambarino la arruine al final.

Sequé mis pies y me adentré en la casa, subí a buscar algún libro para distraerme hasta la hora de la cena. Cuando lo tuve en mis manos bajé a la cocina a buscar algo para tomar. Moría de sed. En la heladera no había mucho que realmente se me antojase, pero divisé unas muy apetecibles naranjas. Podría hacer un jugo natural. Las tomé y comencé con mi labor.

Escuché unos pasos y luego la heladera siendo nuevamente abierta. Syaoran había bajado con la misma intención que tuve yo hace escasos momentos.

-¿Se acabó el jugo de fresa? –preguntó aun buscando en el interior del aparato.

-Desde esta mañana que no hay. Mañana iba a salir a comprar junto con otras cosas –contesté.

-¿Por qué no dejas que lo compre el personal de la casa? –dijo mientras se acercaba al lugar donde me encontraba. Tanta cercanía me ponía nerviosa.

-Porque no me molesta ir a comprarlo. Toda mi vida lo hice y no voy a dejar de hacerlo. – contesté tratando de mantener la compostura. Por nada del mundo debía notar que su sola presencia causaba estragos en mí sistema nervioso.

Se apoyo contra un mueble a unos pocos metros de mí. Gracias a Dios. Pero noté como miraba mi labor, tal vez podría dejar mi "odio" de lado y ofrecerle un poco de jugo que estaba preparando. El acepto casi al instante.

-Eres amable Kinomoto, y yo que pensé que eras maleducada y gruñona.

-Te estás describiendo perfectamente, ¿sabes Li? –contesté riendo de mi propio comentario. Había pensado más de una vez destacarle ciertas actitudes, pero jamás pensé que mi boca trabajaría con mayor rapidez. Lo observé de reojo. Estaba con el rostro relajado, lo que lo hacía mucho más atractivo. Una sonrisa en él debería de derretir a toda mujer a su paso-. Si mantuvieras la boca cerrada hasta podrías caerme simpático.

-Pensamos bastante parecido el uno del otro. –contestó sonriendo, pero no con la sonrisa que enamoraría a todas, era más bien una burlona. Las que siempre me dedicaba, si es que dedicaba alguna.

Le di el vaso con su jugo y lo recibió sin ningún intercambio de palabra.

-En serio, Li, ¿por qué debemos llevarnos mal? Apenas nos conocemos hace una semana y me tratas como si de verdad me odiaras.

-Es divertido hacerte enojar –dijo una vez más con su tono burlón-. Te ves muy graciosa con los cachetes inflados y la nariz arrugada. Incluso el color de tu cara compite con el de un tomate –tomó un trago de su bebida y continuó-. Como ahora por ejemplo.

Y es que sí. Mi cara debía de ser de todas las tonalidades rojas habidas y por haber. Que justamente Li haya hecho una descripción de mi cara me avergonzó como nunca. Como se atrevía.

-Más allá de eso –empecé tratando de olvidar el comentario anterior y volviendo y mi coloración de cara normal-, de ahora en adelante vamos a convivir varios días juntos, además de que tenemos una relación, por así decirlo, de hermanos. Podríamos llevarnos bien, ¿no crees? –pregunté con toda la amabilidad imposible, que hasta me convencía a mi misma el discurso.

-No, no lo creo Kinomoto. Tú no eres mi hermana ni nada que se le parezca. Simplemente la hija de la novia de mi padre que ahora vive en nuestra casa –sus palabras me sonaron algo despectivas, y debía admitirlo, me dolieron bastante. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cruel y a la vez tan lindo? Era un crimen para la sociedad femenina ese hombre-. Además si nos lleváramos bien no sería tan divertido hacerte enojar, Kinomoto.

-¿Por qué no vas y te mueres Li? –tomé mi jugo y muy disgustada me fui al living a comenzar con mi lectura. Escuche como reía desde la cocina. Seguro puse la cara que a él tanto le gustaba. Era intratable.

Me pasé las siguientes dos horas, inmersa en mi mundo de lectura. Tenía montones de libros y amaba leer. Para cada cumpleaños o fecha importante mis amigos o familia me regalaban uno para sumar a mi colección. Leer es como estar en un sueño, las cosas son a tu manera, por más que te bases en algo ya escrito, tu imaginación vuela y allí todo es como uno quiere. Los de aventura me fascinaban y para que mentir, las novelas románticas eran mi perdición. Los hombres siempre eran perfectos, las mujeres también. Su amor perfecto. Todo perfecto. Pero era un poco realista y sabía que no todo era perfecto en la vida. A excepción claro del castaño con quién compartía casa.

Inconscientemente me di la vuelta para ver si andaba por allí. Ni una señal de él. Escuche como la puerta principal se abría y unas risas conocidas se hacían escuchar. La pareja de la casa había vuelto de su largo paseo. Los vi pasar y se veían tan bien el uno con el otro. Los envidiaba sanamente y esperaba algún día tener una relación así. La que tenía con Ren no contaba.

La cena estaba servida varios minutos después y nos encontrábamos todos sentados en nuestros respectivos lugares. Solo se escuchaba el ruido de los cubiertos. O la comida estaba muy deliciosa o el ambiente muy tenso.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo en la empresa hijo?

-Bien, he adelantado varios informes y hoy tuve la última reunión con todos lo de la mesa directiva.

-Eres muy eficaz Syaoran, estoy orgulloso de ti –comentó Hien con verdadera cara de felicidad. Se nota que en verdad quería a su hijo.

-Gracias padre. También, como ya varios problemas están resueltos y teniendo en cuenta que no he tomado vacaciones en los últimos meses, pensaba en dejar la empresa a cargo del vicepresidente y quedarme unas semanas acá con ustedes –esto último lo dijo dirigiendo levemente la mirada hacia mí, o quizá había sufrido una mala jugada de mi imaginación-. Claro, si es que usted me lo autoriza. Igualmente si llegase a surgir algún inconveniente me trasladaría inmediatamente hacia Tokio.

-Pues claro que sí hijo, te lo mereces. Te has esforzado mucho y un descanso no te vendría mal. Con respecto a la empresa no te preocupes, tenemos buenos encargados. Yo mismo iré si pasa algo –le respondió Hien a su petición-. Vamos a estar en familia por varios días y no solo a final de cada semana. –comentó con notable alegría en su rostro.

-Van a ser unos días maravillosos–comentó Nadeshiko con cara soñadora-. Podríamos organizar de ir unos días al campo. En dos semanas comienza el festival de Tomoeda, y a Sakurita le dan unos días libres en el instituto, así que no creo que haya ningún inconveniente. ¿Qué te parece querido? –preguntó dirigiéndose al aludido con una tierna mirada. Era obvio que lo estaba comprando.

-Obvio mi reina, tus ideas siempre son buenas –contestó el mayor de los Li mientras le tomaba la mano por sobre la mesa.

-Serán unos excelentes días para que nos conozcamos, Sakurita –esta vez Syaoran se dirigía a mí. Su tono de voz fue lo suficientemente bajo para que nuestros padres no lo escucharan, pero si para que yo lo oyera.

Me había llamado por mi nombre, y pareció saborearlo a cada sílaba. Levanté la vista con un leve sonrojo y ahí estaba mirándome con su típica sonrisa socarrona y una pizca de diversión en su mirada. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Los siguientes días iba a ser el pequeño juguete de Li.

Malditas ideas de Li. Y malditas ideas las de mi madre también. Acá podría evitarlo un poco, pero en unas mini vacaciones era imposible. Aunque todo tiene su lado bueno. Estaría con un sex simbol durante mucho más tiempo de lo que me imaginaba. Quizás no serían tan malas las siguientes semanas.

* * *

**N/A: Y he aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta humilde historia.**

**Conocemos al querido novio de nuestra Sak y un poco sobre su relación. Y si, apareció al fin nuestro Shao y lo hemos podido "leer" hablar, no solo nuestra castaña afortunada. ¿No les resulta encantador que Shao pelee con Sak? Quizás al principio no era mi plan de historia, pero tampoco que se enamorarán a primera vista o que se llevaran genial desde el principio. En cambio de esta forma ees mas ¿emocionante tal vez?**

**¡Unas semanas con el ambarino todos los días en su casa! A la ojiverde le esperan unos buenos días ;)**

**En fin espero que les haya gustado la historia y… ¡ATENCIÓN! ¡ATENCIÓN! ¡ATENCIÓN! He estado pensando en hacer aparecer a nuestro galante Eriol para nuestra sofisticada Tomoyo y quería pedirles su opición sobre como debería aparecer. Que prefieren: a) estudiante de intercambio y bla bla bla por lo tanto compañero de nuestras chicas y de su misma edad. O b) Ex compañero de instituto o quiza universidad de Shao que "misteriosamente" hace aparición. **

**Muchas gracias por leer y espero sus opiniones sobre la historia. Esas pequeñas cosas son las que hacen que quiera seguir con mi historia.**

**Respuesta a reviews:**

**Sayu (Flowerxlady): **¡Hola linda! Como para no enamorarse de Shao con solo imaginarse como es ¡Hermoso! Jajaja, debería de existir ese hombre en la realidad. Acá de devela un poco sobre Ren y piensa en tratar de mejorar la relacion con Sak, ya se verá más adelante los por menores que se irán presentando y si hace que sigan o no siendo novios. También hay que tener en cuenta los sentimientos de nuestra castaña :O Espero que te haya gustado el cap ^^ Un beso sabor a canela :D

**Sabrina Motorpsico: **A pedido, ¡la presencia de nuestro castaño de manera directa! Tal vez no apareció tanto como queriamos pero también vamos descubriendo otras cosas en el entorno de nuestra linda castaña. Pero de ahora en más intentaré que siempre este nuestro querido ambarino en cada actualización :) Gracias por comentar y espero hayas disfrutado de este capitulo. Un besito sabor a ananá (:

**Honnap: **¡Hola y muchas gracias por tu opinión! Aquí nuevo capitulo y espero haya sido de tu agrado (: No estamos leyendo espero :) Besitoooos sabor a dulce de leche ^^

**Sin mucho más que decir gracias a todos! Espero leer sus opiniones y que hayan distrutado de la lectura asi como yo disfruto de escribir.**

**Miles de besos sabor a chocolate para todos!**

**LadySuzume-Chan.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

**Summary: El día que mi madre decidió que nos mudaríamos con Hien Li, su nuevo novio, creí que era una excelente idea. Pero todo cambio cuando conocí a mi hermanastro. El muy arrogante Syaoran Li y su pequeña y nueva manía de hacerme enojar por diversión, me sacarían de quicio muy fácilmente. ¿Tenía que ser tan condenadamente sexy?**

* * *

Muchas veces, mi progenitora solía tener muchas ideas en mi contra. Amante de la moda y diseñadora, desde chiquita y hasta hace unos pocos meses, me anotaba en desfiles de todo tipo, a los cuales detestaba asistir, más si la modelo debía ser yo. Por suerte el día que le expliqué que no me sentía a gusto dejo de insistir. Cuando mis amigas me visitaban, sacaba a la luz comentarios sumamente vergonzosos sobre mi infancia. _"De chiquita, Sakurita detestaba bañarse. Una vez salió corriendo completamente desnuda por el patio delantero en huelga de baño según ella. Fue el chisme de la semana de todos nuestros vecinos." _Rika y Naoko cada tanto sacaban a la luz ese comentario de mi madre. Con Ren pasó parecido, solo que en vez de anécdotas, Nadeshiko le mostraba mis fotos más feas y vergonzosas.

Ayer lunes, antes de que me vaya a casa de mi padre a dormir, se le ocurrió la fantástica idea de que invite a mi adorado novio esta noche a cenar con la familia, cuando justamente era lo que trataba de evitar a toda costa. ¿Ven cuando digo que mi madre pareciera no quererme?

Me había terminado de bañar y me estaba alistando. En unos minutos llegaría Ren. Bajé rápidamente y en la cocina ya estaban preparando la cena, la cual olía deliciosa.

Hien y Nadeshiko disfrutaban del aire fresco en el jardín y Li había salido a hacer "Nosequecosaimportantequenoteincumbe". Esperaba que tardara lo suficiente. Ser su objeto de burla frente al azabache no era mi mayor anhelo.

El timbre sonó y antes de que pudiera reaccionar uno de los empleados se había adelantado para abrir la puerta, dejando a Ren a la vista. Desde nuestra charla sobre darle una segunda oportunidad a nuestra relación, debo reconocer que el chico se esforzó para que todo volviera a ser lo mismo. El problema era yo. Por más que intentase volver a mirarlo con otros ojos, a sentir lo que sentía antes por él, nada salía, era una especie de zombie cuando estaba a su lado. Todas las salidas y charlas me resultaban aburridas y en lo único que podía pensar era en apodos, burlas e insultos para hacer enojar a Li.

-Nunca mencionaste que tu casa fuera tan grande y lujosa –dijo mirando todo con mucha atención mientras se acercaba para darme un beso.

-No creí necesario ni de importancia dar ese tipo de detalles, es una casa y ya –contesté sin interés.

-Nadeshiko, Hien, tanto tiempo sin verlos –se dirigió a saludar a los aludidos dejándome atrás. Estaba actuando con demasiada amabilidad, actitud rara en él. Decidí restarle importancia.

Nos sentamos en la mesa, ya que la comida estaba a punto de ser servida. Ren estaba a un costado mío, charlando animadamente sobre el instituto y sus pasadas vacaciones con los dos adultos. Aunque mucha atención no les prestaba. Hoy habían anunciado que después del festival tendríamos un pequeño examen de física y matemática y la verdad me preocupaba ya que no quería reprobar y mi falta de amistad con los números estaba en mi contra.

Sentí que mi novio me tomaba de la mano bajo la mesa y besaba continuamente mi hombro como muestra de cariño, pero seguí sin restarle importancia.

-Buenas noches –escuché que dijo alguien. Levanté la vista y ahí estaba el ambarino. No había ni siquiera notado cuando fue que entró. Su padre y mi madre respondieron el saludo, Ren hizo una extraña mueca y yo le sostuve la mirada unos segundos hasta que bajé la vista nuevamente hacia mi plato vacío-. Iré a cambiarme y en unos minutos bajo a cenar –comunicó a Hien.

La cena comenzó a ser servida cuando todos estuvieron sentados. Apenas probé bocado. No quería estar allí. Sentía la mirada de Syaoran constantemente sobre mí y mi acompañante. Este no parecía inmutarse mientras hablaba animadamente con mi madre sobre no se qué lugares que eran lindos para vacacionar en familia.

-Disculpen, ¿puedo retirarme a mi habitación? No me siento muy bien –pregunté mientras alejaba mi plato.

-Claro cariño, ve sin cuidado –dijo mi madre mirándome medio preocupada. Si supiera que me encontraba así por su idea de traer a Ren.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe amor?

-No, mejor quédate. Me recostaré unos minutos y después bajaré a despedirte –dije fingiendo una sonrisa que lo había convencido. Ya que nuevamente inició sus aburridos relatos.

Ya tirada en la cama recapacité sobre mi forma de actuar. Está bien que no haya querido estar ahí y que haya detestado la idea de mi madre, pero tampoco era para comportarme de esa forma. _Quizá fui un poco exagerada._ Mañana hablaría con mi madre y le explicaría, al igual que con el azabache. Sin darme cuenta los parpados comenzaron a pesarme y lentamente fui sumiéndome en un hermoso sueño, donde solo éramos un campo de bellas flores y yo.

* * *

Miré el reloj. Las cuatro de la madrugada.

Mierda.

Me había quedado dormida y no había bajado a despedir a Ren. Era tal y como me decía siempre Li, una dormilona y maleducada. Me sentía mal, definitivamente no era una buena noche para mi aquella.

La fina manta que me cubría cayó a un costado de la cama, de seguro mi madre había subido para ver cómo me encontraba y al verme dormida me cubrió. Sentía la garganta seca, por lo que me levanté para ir por un vaso con algo a la cocina. Después volvería a dormir, aunque sueño ya no tenía a causa de las horas antes dormidas.

Salí sin hacer ruido y bajé las escaleras de la misma forma. La casa estaba en completo silencio y todas las luces apagadas, reinaba la oscuridad y la tranquilidad. Y no es para menos, era de madrugada, todos dormían. Prendí la luz de la cocina para no chocarme con nada y así evitar algún ruido, lo cual fue imposible. Un leve salto junto con un pequeño gritito, provocados por el susto de encontrar a Li sentado en la mesa, hicieron que choque con una de las sillas y esta cayera, provocando un escándalo. Por suerte las habitaciones estaban lo suficientemente lejos.

-¡Dios Li! ¿Acaso quieres matarme de un susto? Si no fuese que te conociera pasarías por un ladrón tranquilamente –le reproché con la mano en mi pecho, el corazón me latía de forma muy acelerada.

Ni se inmutó en mi, simplemente me miró de forma seria. Tal vez era por el sueño, aunque pensándolo bien, quién que tuviese sueño se encontraría sentado solo aquí con todas las luces apagadas. Li era raro.

-No te conviene estar con ese chico Kinomoto –di un brincó cuando comenzó a hablar. Definitivamente estaba propensa a asustarme, o será que Li me ponía algo nerviosa.

-¿Y qué sabes tú acerca de quién me conviene o no? No me conoces Li, además de que eso, no es de tu incumbencia.

-Se nota que no está contigo porque te quisiera justamente a vos.

-Ahora se supone que eres todo un experto en relaciones ¿verdad? –ya me estaba empezando a exasperar.

-Por si no lo notabas querida, tengo seis años más de vida y por ende más experiencia –dijo elevado un poco el tono de voz-. Soy hombre aparte, y sé como actúan, más si es un chiquillo que no sabe nada de la vida.

-Si tanto sabes –empecé a decir de forma sarcástica-, dime, ¿Por qué se supone que está conmigo?

-Conozco la mirada que tenía. La veo todos los días en la gente que me mira –y ahí salió a la luz su ego-. Era de ambición, de deseo. Y no justamente sobre ti. Sobre el lugar donde vives –lo miré sin entender a lo que se refería. Suspiró con pesadez-. Él está con vos por lo que se supone que ahora tienes, no por lo que eres en realidad.

Y ahí comprendí todo. Se suponía que Ren estaba conmigo por conveniencia ya que ahora me encontraba formando parte de una familia millonaria. Pero estaba cegada por el enojo de que Li se metiera en mis asuntos como para darme cuenta en si era cierto o no lo que decía.

-No es cierto. No te cayó bien simplemente y como me deseas el mal dices eso para que yo termine con él y ser "una infeliz", lo cual a ti te causaría el efecto contrario, ¿no es cierto? –mi tono de voz iba aumentando con cada sílaba pronuncia, si seguía así pronto la casa entera sabría que estábamos manteniendo una discusión a altas horas de la noche en la cocina.

-Si te deseara el mal, Kinomoto, no te diría lo que te estoy diciendo. ¿Eres estúpida acaso?

Sus palabras me dolieron, siempre me dolían. ¿Nunca podríamos llevarnos bien? Siempre tenía que ser hosco y tratarme mal sin razón, incluso cuando se suponía que me daba un consejo para que mi vida no fuese tan mala. Sin que lo pudiera evitar, las lágrimas empezaron a asomar por mis ojos verdes.

-Tal vez si soy estúpida Li. En primer instancia por haber intentado ser amable contigo, cuando tú lo único que quieres es hacerme mal. Eres un ogro intratable –una gota salada rodó por mi mejilla y la borré inmediatamente. No quería que él me viese débil, no iba a demostrarle que al fin había destruido mis barreras-. Pero TÚ, tú eres aún más estúpido que yo –escupí en su cara mientras empezaba a salir a pasos agigantados. No quería verlo.

-Espera Kinomoto –dijo sosteniendo mi brazo, pero sin ejercer fuerza, casi como una caricia.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres seguir mostrándome mis errores en mi cara? –A esa altura de la conversación, las lágrimas eran bien visibles- Ya sé que tengo más defectos que virtudes. Después de todo nadie es perfecto. Pero a diferencia de ti, trato cada día de superarme y poder ser mejor. En cambio, tú eres un amargado que piensa todo el día en el trabajo y en cómo hacerme enojar –su ceño comenzaba a fruncirse. Al menos no era la única enfurecida. Punto para mí.

-No hables sin conocer – dijo mientras aumentaba levemente la presión en mi brazo pero sin hacerme doler.

-Sigue tu propio consejo. Deberías de hacerlo realmente –una sonrisa burlona asomó mi cara. Me solté y comencé a dirigirme a la escalera para ir a mi habitación, en menos de dos horas debía de levantarme para poder ir al instituto aunque las ganas faltaban.

-Eres intratable Kinomoto –escuché que dijo aún parado en la entrada de la cocina.

-Tú también. Pero sin embargo, ambos tratamos bastante con el otro –de reojo noté como una sonrisa burlona comenzaba a nacer en sus labios. El odio que hace segundos teníamos disminuyó. Era inevitable, ambos disfrutábamos peleando con el otro, ya era rutinario. Me di cuenta que fui una tonta al ponerme de esa forma por una cosa sin importancia- Buenas noches Li. Ojala no puedas dormir.

-Los fantasmas de la casa ya no me asustan Kinomoto.

¿Fantasmas? Aceleré el paso y me encerré en la pieza. Pude escuchar su risa a lo lejos. Maldito.

Me metí en la cama y comencé a pensar en todo lo que me había dicho. Y aunque no lo reconocería frente a él, algo de verdad tenían sus palabras. Empezando desde que misteriosamente me empezó a "querer" y a tratar de mejorar nuestra relación a días de mudarme. Conocía a Hien, pero siempre ocultaba su apellido para evitar rumores. Quizá se había enterado de alguna forma. Luego su insistencia constante en querer venir a conocer la casa nueva. Sus comentarios acerca de lo grande y caro que era todo. Tratar continuamente de entablar conversación con el novio de mi madre sobre temas que se suponían debían de serlo interesantes para asó lograr caerle bien y que se llevase una buena impresión del joven. Igual los millonarios eran los Li, padre e hijo, no yo. Tal vez el de ojos grises pensaba o creía lo contrario.

Todo cuadraba bastante. Li vivía en ese mundo de riquezas y envidia desde que había nacido, se suponía que tenía muchas más idea que yo sobre las verdaderas intenciones de las personas. Además era más suspicaz. Dolía aceptarlo, pero tenía razón. Aunque no me afectaba en nada enterarme de la verdad, ahora tendría una excusa perfecta para terminar con Ren sin sentirme mal. Le debía una grande al castaño, pero nunca se enteraría.

Syaoran. Puede que no lo reconociera pero se había preocupado por mi bienestar, si no, porque otra razón me lo hubiese dicho. Teniendo en cuenta que no cruzábamos tres palabras sin que cuatro fueran insultos o burlas hacia el otro. Además no era lo suficientemente superficial como para preocuparse nada más que por el dinero. Era suyo y no mío después de todo.

Recuerdo su mirada de rabia durante la cena y me ponía feliz que no fuese dirigida hacia mí. Inconscientemente una sonrisa escapó de mis labios. No era tan malo después de todo, pero eso no quitaría que lo siguiese molestando. Escuché unos pasos y luego la puerta de la habitación contigua cerrarse. Al fin había decidido subir a dormir. Estúpido y muy, muy sensual Li. ¿Quién me mandaba a tener un hermanastro gruñón pero lindo a la vez? Y con ese pensamiento me dormí.

* * *

Un sonido molesto pero muy conocido se escuchaba en la habitación. Lo ignoré y seguí en mi tarea de dormir, pero este persistía. Perezosamente me levanté y tomé el despertador para apagarlo. Abrí los ojos enormemente. ¡En menos de veinte minutos tendría que estar en el instituto! Debía alistarme y desayunar aún, lo que me restaban varios minutos más. Maldito el día en que nací tan dormilona. Me cambié y bajé saltando los escalones de dos en dos, lo que provocó que más de una vez estuviese a punto de morir por salir rodando. Entré dando trompicones a la cocina y con un "buenos días" saludé a los presentes. Misteriosamente el desayuno para mi estaba preparado.

-¡Gracias madre por el desayuno! No sabes el tiempo que me has ahorrado –le dije feliz a Nadeshiko.

-Yo no lo preparé hija –me comentó la azabache desentendida. Lo miré automáticamente a Hien pero el negó con una sonrisa divertida. ¿Entonces quién?

Una tarjeta que estaba en la bandeja entre las cosas llamó mi atención.

"_¿Eres una dormilona de lo peor, sabias? Es en compensación por haberte hecho enojar hace apenas unas horas, creas o no, no buscaba esa reacción (Aunque tuvo su momento divertido. Tus caras son dignas de fotografiar) Que no se te haga costumbre que te prepare el desayuno, es solo por esta vez y comienza a levantarte más temprano tonta. S.L"_

Una enorme sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por mi madre y el castaño adornó automáticamente mi rostro a cada palabra que leía. Guardé la nota en mi bolso y comencé a alimentarme. Después de todo el chico tenía sus arranques buenos.

No lo vi en todo el día en la casa, hasta la tarde siguiente, en la cual ninguno mencionó nada y seguimos con nuestra relación de burlas e insultos como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Pero eso no quito mi felicidad. Sin darme cuenta y sin que lo permitiese el ambarino poco a poco iba metiéndose en mi corazón.

* * *

**N/A: Nuevo capitulo para todas ustedes.**

**¡Hola lectores! ¿Cómo están? Espero que super bien. Yo contenta por que ya tengo turno para mi segundo tatuaje :B Soy una persona feliz con una simpleza como esa.**

**En fiiiiiiiiiiiin, ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Tenemos más de Sak y Syao :3 Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, el es sobreprotector con su hermanita, y no le ha caído muy bien Ren, aunque hizo mal en hacer llorar a nuestra pequeña. Pero al final le ha pedido una disculpa, ¡Y QUE DISCULPA! No se puede quejar la castaña.**

**He amado escribir el final de este capítulo, ha quedado tan lindo en mi imaginación, asi que espero que les haya gustado tanto como lo fue para mí escribirlo. Gracias por sus reviews y opiniones son muy bienvenidas! Espero que me digan que tal les pareció, me hace feliz que me escriban.**

**¡Por cierto! Un muy buen día de los enamorados o San Valentín para todos, espero que disfruten de este día junto a sus seres amados, amigos, mascotas o familia.**

**Repuesta a reviews:**

**Honnap: **Gracias por comentaaaaaaar! Si, Syaoran es de lo peor, pero es taaaaan lindo *-* En cuanto a lo de Eriol ya tenía en mente hacerlo amigo del castaño, pero también como escritora quería saber la opinión de mis lectoras :D Asi que mas adelante veremos el papel que le toca a nuestro azabache misterioso. Nos estamos leyendo, besos sabor a avellana :B

**MayiLoza: **Holaaaaa! Van a tener varios acercamientos los castaños y uno mejor que el otro tal vez. Aunque no se enamorarán tan fácil, van a estar confundidos mucho tiempo :B Además no todo les va a resultar tan simple, aunque las discuciones van a ser infaltables. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo (: Nos estamos leyendo, besos sabor a sandias :)

**Angelo della morte 12:** ¡Gracias por tu opinión! Y me alegra que te gusté la historia, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y me también me lo hagas saber ^^ Gracias por responder a la pregunta del capituo anterior :) Más adelante veremos la aparición del azabache… Nos estamos leyendo, besos sabor a cerezas :D

**Sakura Li Love: **¡Holaaaaaa! (: Muchas gracias por comentar ^^ Y espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Eriol aparecerá más adelante y ya es definitivo que como amigo de Shao :B También tengo planeado poner caps desde el punto de vista del castaño, pero más adelante :O habrá que esperar un poquito no mas :B Nos estamos leyendooooo, besos sabor a arándonos :)

**Gracias a todos por leer, y espero ansiosa sus opiniones y criticas constructicas y destructivas de esta historia.**

**Besos sabor a frutillas para todos :)**

**LadySuzume-Chan.**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

**Summary: El día que mi madre decidió que nos mudaríamos con Hien Li, su nuevo novio, creí que era una excelente idea. Pero todo cambio cuando conocí a mi hermanastro. El muy arrogante Syaoran Li y su pequeña y nueva manía de hacerme enojar por diversión, me sacarían de quicio muy fácilmente. ¿Tenía que ser tan condenadamente sexy?**

* * *

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando decidí despertarme. La casa estaba en silencio, Nadeshiko y mi padre dormían y Kinomoto no se encontraba desde la tarde anterior en que había ido a dormir a casa de su padre. Su ausencia se notaba ya que en la mañana no hubo el clásico bullicio en la habitación de al lado con la frase "Llego tarde" repitiéndose a cada minuto.

Me levanté, tomé una ducha y me cambié. Realmente necesitaba unas vacaciones del trabajo, tenía tiempo para disfrutar de las cosas simples de la vida, que, con la vida que llevaba en la empresa, por más simples que fueran, no era posibles ni siquiera llevarlas a cabo. Me agotaba tanto física como mentalmente.

Las tostadas que me había preparado sabían exquisitas junto con mi café. Nada más lindo que poder saborear un desayuno. Y con pensamientos como ese me daba cuenta de que realmente no contaba con una vida con tantos papeles, reuniones y demases. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que tuve una salida con amigos o pasado la noche con alguna muchacha. A veces, no muchas, extrañaba mi época adolescente.

-Buenos días hijo –mi padre se sentó a mi lado en la mesa del comedor, mientras una de las empleadas le servía una taza de algo caliente-. ¿Cómo has dormido? –preguntó luego de tomar un sorbo de su bebida.

-¿Me crees si te digo que extremadamente bien? –respondo con una pregunta con la cual ambos reímos.

Minutos después bajo Nadeshiko que nos saludó con una radiante sonrisa. Recuerdo el día en que mi padre me comentó que había encontrado a la segundo mujer de su vida. Luego de la muerte de mi madre, jamás pensé que volvería a decir ese tipo de palabras, por lo tanto no le creí hasta que me la presento.

La ex pareja de Fujitaka Kinomoto era una mujer realmente encantadora. Era amable y de muy buenos modales, siempre con una sonrisa. Tenía un increíble don culinario que fui capaz de apreciar una noche que cenó con nosotros y se negó a no cocinar. Además era hermosa. De pelo largo y azabache, de buen cuerpo pese a no ser ya tan joven y unos espectaculares ojos verdes. Realmente mi padre se había ganado la lotería. Y así el tiempo pasó y la nueva señora Li fue invitada a vivir con nosotros. Junto con su hija que para ese entonces no sabía de su existencia.

Sakura Kinomoto. Una joven adolescente de lo más distraída, dormilona y torpe que haya conocido, aunque no iba a negar que era una chica bonita. Parecía nunca borrar la sonrisa que al parecer la caracterizaba. De pelo castaño y tez más oscura que la de Nadeshiko, de la cual lo único que pareció heredar fueron sus ojos. Pero estos eran aún más hermosos. El brillo característico de la juventud.

La noche que la conocí, quiso que nos lleváramos bien y fuésemos amigos. Pero no estaba para mantener relaciones con una niña de instituto teniendo una enorme compañía a mis espaldas, por lo cual me negué de una manera algo hosca debo reconocer. Y ahí fue cuando la vi enojada. Internamente reí a carcajadas. Con la cara levemente ruborizada, las mejillas infladas y la respingada nariz arrugada. Con ese inocente acto Kinomoto había firmado su sentencia. Mi nuevo pasatiempo durante los días que me encontrara en esa casa sería simplemente hacer aparecer esos gestos una y una y otra vez.

Me levanté de la mesa y me excusé diciendo que saldría a correr. Un poco de ejercicio me vendría bien y me despejaría aún más la mente, lo cual aprovecharía durante estos días de recreo que me había tomado.

Las calles ya estaban con varias personas en ellas. Pero era tranquilo, no lo podía comparar con la enorme ciudad de Tokio. Ancianos sentados en bancos charlando sobre el clima. Parejas adultas con niños correteando delante suyo. Novios que caminaban de manera muy melosa. Jóvenes adolescentes y otros no tanto por doquier.

Iba con un ritmo rápido pero no me agitaba, desde chico siempre tuve adicción a correr, lo que hacía que mi estado sea bastante bueno y me mantuviera estable durante varios minutos. Pasé por al lado de un par de chicas no más grandes que Kinomoto, que empezaron a murmurar a la vez que me miraban con deseo. No es que fuera una persona creída, pero causaba ese efecto en la población femenina más de una vez. Y eso me molestaba.

Tengo veintitrés años de edad y nunca he tenido una novia. Mujeres por montones, más en mi época de instituto y universidad, pero nunca alguien a quien querer o incluso llegar a amar. Todas o en su gran mayoría, por no generalizar, eran iguales. Solo buscaban sexo o regalos caros y mi posición en la sociedad no me ayudaba mucho si quería establecer una relación seria. Siempre veían en mí una cara bonita con un bolsillo muy apetitoso, sin preocuparse por conocerme realmente, gritaban a los cuatro vientos que estaban enamoradas de mí y me amaban. Y así fueron siendo tachadas de mi lista de posibilidades, hasta el punto en que prefería no enredarme con el sexo femenino. Tarde o temprano me traerían problemas o escándalos.

Paré a respirar unos segundos, el cansancio ya había empezado a afectarme. Miré a mi izquierda y un par de jóvenes comenzaban a salir del edificio. El instituto Seijo, donde asistía Kinomoto. Aún era temprano, suponía que algún profesor no había asistido dejándoles lo que restaba del día libre. Inconscientemente me encontré buscándola con la mirada hasta que la divisé. Un grupo de cuatro chicas que hablaban animadamente la rodeaban, pero ella no parecía prestar atención. Inmersa en su nube y con el rostro tenso, caminaba casi por inercia, sin saber donde iba realmente. Me intrigaba a sobre manera la mente de esa chiquilla.

Restándole importancia seguí con mi rutina de ejercicio. Hoy en la tarde iría a una disquería a renovar un poco mi música. Con tanto tiempo libre volvería a hacer las cosas que tanto amaba. Una sutil sonrisa apareció. En la secundaria, junto con un grupo de buenos amigos, habíamos formaba una banda. Yo era la voz principal. Si no me hubiese dedicado a los negocios, sin duda lo mío serían los escenarios. Viejas épocas sin tantas obligaciones.

Volví y me duché por segunda vez para luego bajar a almorzar. Luego salí para hacer mis compras y seguir rompiendo la rutina de cada día.

* * *

Mi padre hablando con Nadeshiko, Kinomoto inmersa en su nube y ¿un chico besándole el hombro? Esa era la imagen que tuve apenas entre en la casa.

-Buenas noches –pronuncié mirando a todos en general. Los adultos respondieron mi saludo y el joven ajeno a la casa hizo una mueca. Ese niñato ya me estaba cayendo pésimo, aparte me daba mala espina. Kinomoto se limitó a mirarme unos segundos y para luego bajar la vista ¿Qué mierda le pasaba?- Iré a cambiarme y en unos minutos bajo a cenar –le digo a mi padre.

Segundos después me encontraba ya sentado en la mesa. El chico que se había presentado como Ren Komamura, novio de Sakura, se la pasaba hablando con Hien y Nadeshiko. La castaña se encontraba tensa y casi ni comía, cuando era sabido que su apetito era de quinientas personas juntas. Era un misterio como no engordaba un solo gramo.

-Disculpen, ¿puedo retirarme a mi habitación? No me siento muy bien –escuché que preguntaba. Primeras palabras por parte de ella pronunciadas durante la cena.

-Claro cariño, ve sin cuidado –dijo su madre mirándola preocupada. Y es que la cara de Kinomoto demostraba estar sumamente agotada.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe amor? –preguntó su meloso novio, a lo que ella se negó amablemente con una sonrisa a mi parecer fingida.

Terminó la cena, le siguió el postre, y el chico no paraba de hablar una sarta de estupideces. No podía creer como es que la pareja podían acaso prestarle atención.

-Disculpen –dije y me levanté para dirigirme al baño. De paso iría a ver si la ojiverde aún seguía con vida. Hacía cerca de una hora que se había retirado. De seguro estaba dormida.

Dicho y hecho. Cuando abrí la puerta de su cuarto, allí estaba ella echada en la cama de una manera descuidada. Observé la habitación y no era como me la imaginaba, completamente rosa, con montones de posters de actores y pilas de muñecos esparcidos por todos lados. Por más de que estos últimos estuviesen, no eran tantos como pensaba. Libros y fotos reinaban en aquel espacio que pertenecía a Sakura.

Tomé una manta que se encontraba a los pies de la cama y la arropé. Con lo descuidada que era terminaría pescando un resfriado y luego sería yo el que no podría dormir por escuchar sus estornudos. Salí y cerré la puerta con cuidado para no despertarla. Comencé a bajar las escaleras y a mitad de camino el azabache chocó contra mí.

-Fíjate por donde caminas, imbécil.

-Igual de torpe y maleducado como Kinomoto –atiné a pronunciar.

-Púdrete idiota –no logró avanzar dos pasos que ya lo tenía agarrado por el cuello de su camisa. Detestaba que un chiquillo quisiese pasar por encima de mí. Eso jamás ocurriría.

-Mira niñito, que seas el novio de la tonta no significa que puedas venir a esta casa y hacer lo que se te antoje. ¿Entiendes? ¿O prefieres que lo arreglemos de otra forma? –y ahí noté su mirada. Envidia. Ambición. Por eso me daba tanta mala espina. Estaba usando a Kinomoto para intentar obtener algo. No podría equivocarme, era la mirada que todos los que se nos acercaban a mi padre y a mí tenían. Lo solté de manera brusca.

Minutos después viendo que la castaña no aparecía Komamura al fin se había ido de nuestra casa. Su sola presencia ya me estaba enfureciendo. Ya era algo tarde y nos retiramos a dormir.

A eso de las tres y media de la madrugada me levanté totalmente sediento. Bajé a la cocina y junto con un vaso de agua me senté en la mesa a oscuras sin importarme que los minutos siguieran pasando. Apenas viera a Kinomoto le advertiría sobre su supuesto novio. Por más que nuestra relación no fuese la mejor, detestaba que las personas fueran usadas y ella no era la excepción.

Y como si la hubiese atraído con el pensamiento, entró a la cocina prendiendo la luz, para luego pegar un grito y hacer un espeluznante ruido con una silla. Sería torpe hasta el día en que fuese una anciana.

-¡Dios Li! ¿Acaso quieres matarme de un susto? Si no fuese que te conociera pasarías por un ladrón tranquilamente –me dijo con la voz temblorosa. No le contesté inmediatamente. ¿Decirle ahora o no?

A la mierda.

-No te conviene estar con ese chico Kinomoto –pronuncié unos minutos después provocando un leve brinco.

-¿Y qué sabes tú acerca de quién me conviene o no? No me conoces Li, además de que eso, no es de tu incumbencia –y ahí estaba, buscando pelea cuando era lo que menos quería hacer a esa hora.

-Se nota que no está contigo porque te quisiera justamente a vos.

-Ahora se supone que eres todo un experto en relaciones ¿verdad?

-Por si no lo notabas querida, tengo seis años más de vida y por ende más experiencia –dije algo exasperado, esa chica me sacaba de mis casillas ¿No se podía tener una conversación normal? _Tus actitudes para con ella desde que la conociste hacen que este siempre a la defensiva_-. Soy hombre aparte, y sé cómo actúan, más si es un chiquillo que no sabe nada de la vida.

-Si tanto sabes, dime, ¿Por qué se supone que está conmigo?

-Conozco la mirada que tenía. La veo todos los días en la gente que me mira –comencé a decirle lo que veía en él-. Era de ambición, de deseo. Y no justamente sobre ti. Sobre el lugar donde vives –me miró sin entender a lo que me refería. Suspiré con pesadez-. Él está con vos por lo que se supone que ahora tienes, no por lo que eres en realidad.

Quedó unos segundos en silencio pensando en lo que le había dicho. Si era inteligente como suponía lo entendería al instante.

-No es cierto. No te cayó bien simplemente y como me deseas el mal dices eso para que yo termine con él y ser "una infeliz", lo cual a ti te causaría el efecto contrario, ¿no es cierto? –al diablo lo que pensé sobre la inteligencia, solo tontas suposiciones sabía hacer. Se estaba enojando y eso me enojaba a mí.

-Si te deseara el mal, Kinomoto, no te diría lo que te estoy diciendo. ¿Eres estúpida acaso? –liberé todo el estrés que estaba acumulando en esa conversación.

O no. Sus ojos empezaron a aguarse, si seguíamos asi, sería un mar de lágrimas en los próximos minutos. _Estúpido e insensible Syaoran._

-Tal vez si soy estúpida Li. En primer instancia por haber intentado ser amable contigo, cuando tú lo único que quieres es hacerme mal. Eres un ogro intratable –está bien, me dolieron un poco sus palabras. Se limpió una lágrima para que yo no la notara, pero si la había visto caer-. Pero TÚ, tú eres aún más estúpido que yo –empezó a salir de la cocina casi corriendo. El día que una de nuestras charlas no terminará mal sería una especie de milagro.

-Espera Kinomoto –le sostuve el brazo casi por acto reflejo. Le debía dar una disculpa antes de que la culpa me empezara a carcomer.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres seguir mostrándome mis errores en mi cara? –giró su rostro y más lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas- Ya sé que tengo más defectos que virtudes. Después de todo nadie es perfecto. Pero a diferencia de ti, trato cada día de superarme y poder ser mejor. En cambio, tú eres un amargado que piensa todo el día en el trabajo y en cómo hacerme enojar –al diablo las disculpas.

-No hables sin conocer – dije. Sus palabras me habían molestado bastante.

-Sigue tu propio consejo. Deberías de hacerlo realmente –sonrió de forma burlona y soltó mi agarre para dirigirse, supongo, a su habitación. Verdaderamente me dejaban agotado mis encuentros verbales con la castaña.

-Eres intratable Kinomoto.

-Tú también. Pero sin embargo, ambos tratamos bastante con el otro –inevitablemente reí. Siempre era así. Peleábamos a muerte, nos burlábamos del otro, pero le buscábamos el lado divertido. Hacía pocos días nos conocíamos pero pareciera que fuese de toda la vida-. Buenas noches Li. Ojala no puedas dormir.

-Los fantasmas de la casa ya no me asustan Kinomoto.

Se quedó helada unos segundos y luego salió corriendo. Miedosa. Otra forma más de gastarle bromas. Volví a la cocina acomodé un poco y me dirigí a mi habitación. Aún podría dormir unas horas.

* * *

Me levanté cerca de las siete de la mañana. Bajé y no había nadie. Una extraña pero convencedora idea surgió en mi mente. En pocos minutos sabría que se tendría que levantar Sakura, hecho que jamás ocurría realmente, así que como una "pequeña ayuda" y para aliviar un poco mi culpa de hacerla llorar anoche, le prepararía un rápido desayuno para hacerle ganar unos minutos a favor.

No sería algo muy abundante, no tendría mucho tiempo para tomarlo todo, pero algo era algo. Tomé un papel y un bolígrafo y escribí una pequeña nota.

Hien y Nadeshiko entraron justo cuando terminaba con todo. Los saludé y antes de salir de la casa escuché el ya conocido alboroto que provocada la ojiverde cada mañana. La muy condenada me debía una. Sonreí.

* * *

**N/A: Hola hola hola, ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien! :)**

**¿Sabes que casi se quedan sin escritora y por lo tanto sin historia? Con mi novio fuimos a festejar el día de los enamorados (y su cumpleaños) yendo a un recital de Pedro Aznar (compositor y cantante muy conocido en Argentina) y resulta que a mi, en ciertas situaciones me llega a bajar la presion, ya saben, me mareo un poco y listo. Pero esta vez, la situacion era bastante sofocante (mucha gente, mucho calor) y señoras y señores… me desmaye y estuve asi durante largo rato. Desperté en una ambulancia sin entender nada. Por lo que me dijeron estuve con la presión DEMASIADO baja, más de lo normal y tardó mucho en volver a subir, asi que casi se quedan sin escritora. Lindo susto le di a mi novio en su cumpleaños jajaja, pobre estaba re preocupado :(**

**En fin, aca estoy, viva y subiendo nuevo capítulo. No más historia de mi ahora. ¿Ustedes que tal la pasaron?**

**Este es un pequeño regalito, un capítulo desde el punto de vista de Shao *-* Conocemos más su forma de pensar y vemos el porque de su actuar en el capítulo anterior, aunque la historia no haya avanzado, creía que estaría bueno escribir el capítulo así.**

**A muchas no les ha agradado Ren (a mi tampoco -.-) esperemos que se vaya pronto :B (somos malvadas y no lo queremos con Sak)**

**Espero que les haya gustaaaaaado y no olviden dejarme sus opiniones. Me gustaría saber si les gusta como avanza, si va lento, rápido, y esas cosas. Como los caps son medios cortos publico dos veces a la semana, cada cuatro o cinco días, pero estoy tratando de que sean un poquitin mas largos. ¡No desespen! Ya tendremos más acercamientos entre los castaños! **

**Respuesta a reviews:**

**Sabrina Motorpsico: **¡Hola querida! Que lindo que te haya gustado el cap anterior, y espero que este te guste más ya que esta basado desde el punto de vista de Shao *-* Con respecto a tu duda, no, no sera solo hermanos :B No será taaaaaan rápido pero van a tener varios acercamientos estos dos, aunque quizá no desarrollen sentimientos hacia el otro tan rápido. Espero que hayas disfrutado la actualización :) ¡Nos estamos leyendo! Besos sabor a chocolate blanco *-*

**Astrid Wayland: **Hola holaaaa! :) Por más que Shao no lo demuestre mucho, el es un amor :B y a demás sumamente protector con su nueva "hermanita" jajaja, obviamente todo bajo la fachada de hombre serio. A nadie le agrada mucho Ren, espero que Sakurita se de cuenta y lo deje, y asi de paso no tiene impedimento para ver a Shao con otros ojos y sin remordimientos (: Espero que hayas disfrutado el nuevo capítulo! Nos estamos leyendo ^^ Besooooos sabor a miel.

**Sayu (Flowerxlady): **¡Apareciste! Debo reconocer que te extrañe en el cap anterior jajaja, pense que me habías abandonado T.T Pero te perdono jajajaja. Me alegra saber que te gusta como escribo, trato de que las descripciones y eso sean buenas para que se puedan imaginar todo tal como lo imagino yo y es bueno saber de que contigo al menos lo logro :B Me pone feliz! ^^ Ren no le conviene a Sak, ya ella se estaba dando cuenta aunque desde su perspectica, y ahora desde la de Shao, solo esperemos a que decida dejarlo y se empiece a fijar más en el lindo de nuestro ambarino *-* Espero que te haya gustado este cap (: Nos estamos leyendo! Besos sabor a manzanaaaaas (:

**Muchas gracias nuevamente a todos por leer, espero que les haya gustado y espero sus opiniones! :D**

**Miles de besos sabor a frutillas para todoooooooos ^^**

**LadySuzume-Chan.**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

**Summary: El día que mi madre decidió que nos mudaríamos con Hien Li, su nuevo novio, creí que era una excelente idea. Pero todo cambio cuando conocí a mi hermanastro. El muy arrogante Syaoran Li y su pequeña y nueva manía de hacerme enojar por diversión, me sacarían de quicio muy fácilmente. ¿Tenía que ser tan condenadamente sexy?**

* * *

A través de la ventana que se encontraba a mi costado observé como las nubes del cielo se iban acumulando y se tornaban más oscuras, al parecer una tormenta se avecinaba. Varias personas apuraban su paso para que esta no las alcance. Aún quedaba una hora más de clase, por lo que esperaba que no lloviese hasta poder llegar a casa. La caminata me duraba varios minutos y no quería pescar un resfriado.

Miré al frente y el profesor seguía explicando cosas sobre la segunda guerra mundial, no entendía mucho ya que desde que había comenzado con los temas no presté el más mínimo de atención, no porque no me interesaba, ya que Historia era una de las materias que más me gustaba y entendía. Solo que mi cabeza estaba pensando en mil cosas.

Ni Li ni yo volvimos a sacar el tema principal de nuestra disputa nocturna noches atrás. No sabía si creerle o no. Una parte me pedía a gritos que sí, mientras que la otra, enternecida por las mil y una cosas que hacía Ren por mí, decía que no. Lo había hablado con Tomoyo y lo que me dijo no me sirvió de mucha ayuda, solo logré confundirme más. Era lunes, el miércoles era el último día de clases por el comienzo del festival. Debía decidir rápido que hacer, la disputa interna de mi cabeza solo me causaba jaqueca.

-Ha comenzado a llover –escuché que dijo Tomoyo más para sí misma que para mí. Miré nuevamente hacia la ventana y era cierto. Al parecer hoy todos se complotaban en mi contra. Suspiré.

La campana de salida sonó varios minutos después. Me levanté y comencé a guardar las cosas que había usado y las que no durante la clase. Tomoyo se despidió de mí y salió junto con Naoko, Rika no había asistido y Chiharu hablaba con su novio mientras salían agarrados de la mano. Sentí una mano que se posaba en la parte baja de mi espalda y volteé inmediatamente.

-Hola linda –dijo Ren seguido de un casto beso depositado en mis labios-. Vi que estaba lloviendo así que pensé en que podría alcanzarte hasta tu casa.

-Pero te desvías del camino hacia la tuya, eso sería mucha molestia –en el fondo rogaba que no lo fuera.

-Claro que no hermosa, es por ti, por lo tanto no es ningún tipo de molestia -¿Ven a lo que me refiero? Teniendo actitudes como esa me resultaba imposible creer que él me estaba usando.

Con su mano en mi cintura, salimos juntos hacia la salida. Algunos chicos corrían precipitados, mientras que otros iban tranquilos con sus paraguas. Lástima que no me di cuenta de traerme el mío viendo como se encontraba el día.

-Oye Ren, ¿vamos? –uno de los amigos del aludido le gritó mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

-¿Adónde Kotaro? –preguntó mi novio algo confundido.

-A la casa de Sasuke, arreglamos que iríamos en tu auto, ¿recuerdas?

-¡Cierto! –Dijo luego de meditar unos minutos, luego me miró a mi- Perdona linda, les había prometido que nos juntaríamos esta tarde, ¿no te molesta cierto?

Negué, después de todo ya me había hecho la idea de tener que volver a casa caminando. Sonrió y salió corriendo junto a su amigo hacia el estacionamiento. La lluvia parecía no cesar, me armé de valor y salí de mi refugio. Estaba fría y tenía unas quince cuadras por delante, de seguro pescaría un resfriado.

Primera cuadra y mi cuerpo ya estaba temblando. Maldito frío. Dos cuadras y comenzó a caer aún mas fuerte el agua. No señores, no era mi día. Los autos iban pasando salpicándome bastante, aunque con lo mojada que me encontraba eso ya no importaba. Casi nadie caminaba, y los que lo hacían estaban cubiertos.

Vi como un auto negro pasaba rápidamente en dirección contraria a la mía, para luego frenar varios metros detrás, no le presté importancia hasta que escuché como retrocedía para ponerse a mi altura.

-Te ves horrible Kinomoto –giré mi rostro y ahí estaba Li con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Genial, él siempre me encontraba en las situaciones perfectas para molestarme.

-Cállate Li, no estoy de humor –dije mientras reanudaba mi camino, el comenzó a retroceder a mi ritmo.

-¿Vas para casa?

-¿Dónde si no?

-Perdón, perdón Kinomoto, no me comas. Veo que no estás realmente de humor –la sonrisa parecía tenerla pintada, no se iba con nada. Tenía ganas de golpearlo.

-¿Qué quieres Li? –pregunté deteniéndome de golpe y encarándolo.

-Sinceramente, había parado solo para molestarte, pero al ver tu cara y tu ropa me diste algo de pena.

-No se preocupe señor, inmediatamente me retiraré de su vista así no tiene que sentir pena por nadie –le respondí con sarcasmo.

-Si que eres tonta –dirigió su mirada al frente- Ven, sube –dijo mientras abría la puerta del copiloto.

-¡Estás loco si crees que subiré contigo!

-La verdad es que si estoy loco, porque con lo mojada que estas arruinarás la tapicería. Así que te recomiendo que subas antes de que me arrepienta Kinomoto –la oferta era tentadora y no quería seguir bajo la lluvia. Subí rápidamente, Li dijo que podría arrepentirse lo cual no dudaba en absoluto.

Comenzó a andar nuevamente apenas cerré la puerta y abroché mi cinturón. Luego de varias cuadras noté que no íbamos en dirección a la Mansión Li, lo cual me extraño bastante.

-Oye, la casa no es por aquí –le dije.

-Lo sé, no soy tan estúpido de olvidar la dirección –contestó sin quitar la mirada del camino y rogaba que no lo hiciera, la verdad es que manejaba bastante rápido.

-¿Dónde nos dirigimos entonces? –pregunté dudosa.

-¿Acaso piensas que te voy a violar Kinomoto? –preguntó mirándome de una manera muy extraña.

-¡No quites la mirada del camino idiota! –dije completamente ruborizada y avergonzada. Su risa estridente sonó en el vehículo.

-Iremos hasta Tokio.

No creo que haya problema en acompañarlo hasta…

-¡QUÉ! No quiero ir a Tokio Li, llévame a casa ahora mismo y después te vas –la capital quedaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de Tomoeda, pasarían unas dos horas en viaje de ida y vuelta, sin contar que no sabía lo que tenía que hacer allá.

-Tengo una reunión urgente en la empresa que no puedo retrasar, así que a menos que quieras que te deje aquí y vuelvas caminando, me acompañaras –miré por la ventanilla y ya estábamos a las afueras de la pequeña ciudad. No me quedaría otra que acompañarlo. Suspiré con pesadez a modo de respuesta mientras me acomodaba para darle calor a mi aún frío cuerpo. Puede que él haya notado mi acto porque sin que lo pidiera encendió la calefacción.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente, dejábamos atrás ciudades cada vez más grandes hasta que un enorme cartel nos indicó que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. Tokio siempre me había resultado una ciudad atractiva aunque no muchas veces había venido. Los edificios enormes, las calles alborotadas de gente, grandes letreros y anuncios. Pensar que el año que viene tendría que trasladarme aquí para iniciar mi vida como universitaria.

Un enorme edificio al fondo de la avenida en la que nos encontrábamos me llamó la atención. "Li Corporations" ¡Uo! Siendo una cede era enorme, no me quería ni imaginar lo que sería la principal. Ingresó el auto al estacionamiento subterráneo y una vez colocado en su lugar ordenó que me baje.

-Definitivamente estas demente, no pienso salir empapada.

-Puedo llegar a tardar varios minutos allí dentro, y aquí te aburrirás demasiado. Además ya no estás empapada.

-Puedo escuchar la radio.

-O puedes conocer la empresa o ir a tomar algo a la cafetería –mi estomago me traiciono con un pequeño ruido que me ruborizó-. Gané.

Subimos por un pequeño ascensor que nos conducía a la planta principal de la empresa, las puertas se abrieron y un enorme hall quedó a la vista. Nunca había visto unas instalaciones como aquellas.

-Buenas tardes señor Li –dijo la que supuse seria la recepcionista, que prácticamente lo estaba devorando con la mirada. Él no contesto lo cual en el fondo me alegro.

A medida que avanzábamos todos lo miraban y saludaban, era el presidente de aquel lugar después de todo. A mí me veían de forma extrañaba y a la vez sorprendidos. Al parecer no todos los días Li traía a una chica de instituto con el uniforme arrugado debido a la lluvia que había caído sobre él.

-Kinomoto –dijo parándose frente mío-, ahora debo subir a la sala de conferencias y te dejaré sola por un rato –la sola idea no me agradaba en lo absoluto, el castaño no era la mejor compañía, pero estar ahí sin conocer a nadie me ponía los pelos de punta-. En el tercer piso se encuentra la cafetería por si quieres tomar algo –se quedó meditando unos segundos-. Quizás tarde bastante, en el décimo se encuentra mi oficina. Tengo una amplia biblioteca, tal vez encuentres algo que te interese. Dile a la secretaria que te di mi permiso para entrar. ¡Ah! ¡Me olvidaba! –comenzó a acercase a mí. Demasiado. Nervios- En este momento varias empleadas te están envidiando, no dejes que te intimiden por ser más grandes. Sé que tienes carácter –y guiñándome su lindo ojo color ámbar se fue por fin hacia los ascensores.

¿Qué había sido eso? Presté atención a mí alrededor y en verdad tenía razón. Varias miradas estaban clavadas sobre mí. Me cohibí, nunca me había gustado llamar la atención y en ese momento lo estaba haciendo. Para cuando reaccioné ya me estaba dirigiendo a comprar un café y algún tostado. Apenas los tendría en mi mano iría a su oficina. No quería estar ahí.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué relación tienes con el señor Li? ¿Eres la novia? –la chica que estaba al lado mío esperando su pedido me habló.

-N…No, no soy su novia –le contesté completamente avergonzada, hubiese preferido no recibir ese tipo de preguntas.

-¡Oh! Ya veo, no tienes porque ponerte así. No te quiero matar como la mayoría, no me interesa Li en lo más mínimo –la miré. Se notaba que era unos años más grandes que mí, pero tenía rostro amable que desbordaba simpatía.

-Yo, lo siento.

-No tienes porque disculparte –recibió su pedido- ¿Quieres acompañarme? Aún no tengo que volver a mi trabajo y te veo bastante sola, un poco de compañía no te hará nada mal linda.

Asentí de forma automática. Nos sentamos en una mesa para dos y acomodamos las cosas en ella.

-Y dime chica de ojos verdes, ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó sonriéndome.

-Kinomoto Sakura –contesté de forma tímida. Envidiaba que ella sea tan desenvuelta.

-Que lindo nombre que tienes Sakura, si disculpas mi atrevimiento. Yo soy Nakuru Akizuki.

Le sonreí por primera vez. Ella estaba siendo amigable conmigo y no me miraba igual que los demás, no había razón para ser tan tímida y reservada.

-Así que si no eres la novia de Li, debes ser su prometida –dijo más como afirmación que como pregunta.

-¡Oh no! ¡Que cosas dices! Entre Li y yo no hay ningún tipo de relación amorosa –contesté roja como un tomate. Tierra trágame.

-Que raro entonces.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Li no suele traer a nadie –dijo de manera pensativa-. Más bien NUNCA trajo a nadie. Entonces creí que eras alguien muy cercano a él. Solo suposiciones –terminó con una sonrisa divertida.

-Simplemente… somos conocidos –dije despacito. Era extraño pero a la vez gratificante saber que era la primera en ser su "invitada".

-Bueno Sakura, fue un gusto conocerte, debo volver a mis labores ¡Qué termines bien tu día! –se levantó de su sitio y me saludó de forma amistosa.

-Gracias, igualmente tú, Akizuki –le respondí. Comenzó a caminar y pronto la perdí de vista.

Me levanté yo también. Quizás podría dar un paseo para conocer las instalaciones antes de dirigirme a la oficina. Tomé mi celular para ver la hora y vi algo que me hizo palidecer. Seis llamadas pérdidas de mi madre y una entrante. No volvería dejar el celular en silencio nunca más.

-¿Hola? –contesté temerosa.

-¡Sakura! Al fin te dignas a atender el maldito aparato ¿Has visto la hora que es? ¿Dónde estás? Ven inmediatamente –suspiré por novena vez en el día, las cosas no parecían mejorar.

Comencé a explicarle todo, desde mi caminata bajo la lluvia hasta mi llegaba a la empresa de los Li. Me disculpe una y mil veces por no haberle avisado antes. No logré que su enojo se aplacara pero si su preocupación. _Tonta y despistada que eres._

-Han visto al señor Li con una muchacha muy linda llegar a la empresa ¿Será su novia?

-Dicen que es una chica de instituto, no creo que lo sea, o al menos eso espero, ya no tendríamos oportunidad con Syaoran.

-Nunca se fija en nadie, nuestras oportunidades son muy escasas. Igual por más que no fuese su novia se los vio muy juntos, que chica con suerte quien quiera que sea.

Escuche como dos mujeres hablaban de mí mientras pasaban a mi lado, aunque no notaron de que era yo justamente la chica de instituto la cual mencionaban. Mi presencia en ese sitio era el chisme del año al parecer, y eso no me agradaba. Esperaba que el ambarino terminara rápido su reunión así estaría tranquila y volvería a la tranquilidad de casa. Mi día era extraño en todas las formas habidas y por haber.

-Buenas tardes -saludé a la que sería la secretaria de Li, una señora algo mayor que había elegido para que no lo acose, supongo yo-. Li, digo, el señor Li ha dicho que lo podía esperar en su oficina.

Me miró analizándome y luego preguntó mi nombre, el cual respondí algo tímida.

-Si, me comunicó que tal vez vendría. Pase tranquila.

La oficina era grande y pulcra, con muebles de madera bien pulida y unos sillones que parecían bastante cómodos. Al fondo un enorme ventanal que daba una hermosa vista de la ciudad a sus pies. Me quedé varios minutos admirando todos los edificios, las luces comenzaban a prenderse a medida que el sol se ocultaba, ya se estaba haciendo bastante tarde. Divisé la biblioteca y tomé uno de los tantos libros. La mayoría eran de negocios, contabilidad y ese tipo de cosas pero pude encontrar uno de aventura de Wilbur Smith. Me senté y mientras leía esperé a que mi lindo hermanastro volviera a por mí.

Había pasado media hora y ya era completamente de noche. La puerta se abrió dejando a la vista a Syaoran con el rostro bastante cansado. Ahora entendía porque llegaba agotado los fines de semana, el trabajo lo consumía.

-Agradezco que estés aquí, me ahorras el trabajo de buscarte por todos lados. Vamos que ya terminé todo –me levanté rápidamente y quise dejar el libro en su lugar, pero él se negó diciendo que si me gustaba lo conservara hasta que lo terminase de leer, propuesta que acepté gustosa.

Tomamos el ascensor y pisamos nuevamente el hall. Había muchísimas personas circulando. Li posó su mano en mi espalda para dirigirme hasta el otro ascensor como si fuese una niña pequeña. Nunca habíamos tenido mucho contacto físico, y si lo teníamos era en discusiones. Pude notar la tibieza que me transmitía a través de la camisa del instituto, ardería en llamas si me tocase sin prenda alguna. El pensamiento causo que mis mejillas se acaloren debido al acumulamiento de sangre. Este chico me estaba convirtiendo en una total pervertida.

-Buenas noches señor Li –saludó la recepcionista y nuevamente no recibió respuesta.

-¿Nunca saludas a tus empleados? –pregunté inocentemente.

-No a aquellos que quieren acostarse conmigo al segundo día de ser contratados.

-¿Por qué simplemente no la despides? –ya estábamos en camino a su auto y todavía su mano seguía posada en mí.

-Si tuviera que despedir a todo aquel que insinuó querer acostarse conmigo, la empresa estaría sin empleados, Kinomoto, o al menos del sexo femenino.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto como si fuese todo un caballero, permitiéndome subir, rodeó el auto, subió el también y puso en marcha el vehículo.

Si Tokio era hermoso de día, de noche lo era aún más. Todas las calles y edificios iluminados me hacían acordar a miles de películas. Toda una ciudad moderna y en sus mejores momentos. Era impresionante. Me acomode mejor en el asiento para poder observar todo y no tener que sufrir un terrible dolor de cuello luego. Mis parpados comenzaron a pesarme hasta quedar completamente dormida, inconsciente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

Esa noche soñé que Syaoran me llevaba en brazos hasta mi habitación, me depositaba suavemente en mi cama para luego, cubrirme y desearme "buenas noches" antes de irse dejándome sola, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro. Amanecí completamente congestionada y con un terrible dolor de cabeza. La lluvia, el frío y la ropa mojada habían provocado lo que sospechaba desde un inicio. Como era de esperarse no asistí a clases hasta el día siguiente. Simplemente me quedé en cama mirando una película y tomando distintas bebidas calientes para poder ir recuperando poco a poco mi salud.

Había valido la pena enfermarme. Pasar casi todo un día con Syaoran sin pelearnos era casi un milagro, y además había conocido parte de su mundo y su vida. Como era ya normal en mi rutina, sonreí al pensar en el, podría acostumbrarme a eso.

* * *

**N/A: Holaaaaaa a mis ya queridos y fieles lectores! Espero que esten super, mega, hiper bien! :)**

**Gracias a los que se preocuparon por mi, me senti querida :'D Estoy super bien, como si no me hubiese pasado nada, igualmente iré a hacerme estudios para ver si todo esta bien y no tener nada (roguemos porque todo este normal jajaja)**

**¡Nuevo capítulo para ustedes! Me sentí identificada con Sak caminando bajo la lluvia, en donde vivo no ha parado de llover en una semana, por lo tanto cada vez que voy a algún lado me empapo (no tengo paraguas y soy lo suficientemente olvidadiza para comprarme uno). Espero que les haya gustado *-* Tenemos más momentos SxS :B ¡Casi un dia entero sin pelear! Todo un logro para nuestros castaños. Sak es realmente adorable siendo tan tímida y despistada, la adoro. Y Shao aunque sea medio pesado también tiene corazón y see compadece de su hermanita.**

**En fin, espero que les hayas gustado leerlo, tanto como me gusta a mi escribirlo. Y ya saben, cualquier sugerencia, duda, consulta o critica saben que es bienvenida :)**

**Para aquellas que se toman el tiempo de leer mis notas (las admiro) les cuento que a partir de ahora en cada capitulo que suba, pondré pequeños detalles o cosas acerca de mi, asi me conocen más allá del apodo LadySuzume-Chan, quien escribe jajaja. Si quieren pueden saltear esa parte o no, incluso los que se animan pueden contarme las mismas cosas que voy poniendo yo y nos vamos conociendo. Lo veo como una salida al cliché Escritor-Lector. **

**Dato: Me llamo Mariel, aunque todos me suelen decir Mar. Tengo dieciocho años y vivo en Córdoba, Argentina. Mis colores favoritos son el verde y el amarillo. Me fascina escribir y estoy estudiando la tecnicatura en piano (mi sueño es ser concertista y tocar en orquestas de distintos países)**

**Respuesta a reviews:**

**Sakura Li Love: **¡Hola! ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo! La verdad estaba dudosa de cómo quedaría desde el punto de vista de un hombre. Ser mujer y tratar de pensar como hombre se complica jajaja. De seguro te debe quedar hermoso el pelo, tal y como lo tiene la castaña *-*¡ Tú también cuidate! Que te mejores (: y esperemos que ninguna de las dos vuelva a caer en el hospital. Espero que te haya gustado la actualizacion ^^ Nos estamos leyendo! Besitos sabor a mousse de limón :D

**Nai: ** ¡Holaaaaaa! Gracias por comentar ^^ ¡Me alegra que te guste la historia! Y a pedido, aquí un nuevo capítulo (: A medida que los voy escribiendo los capitulos voy tratando de que sean aunque sea unas palabras más largos que los anteriores jajaja, me esforzaré así tienen de la historia para entretenerse un rato ^^ Espero te haya gustado, y como verás tuvimos un poco más de nuestros castaños :3 Nos estamos leyendo! Besitos sabor a ciruelas para ti ^^

**Cloudy Nights: **¡Holaaaa! Me alegra que te haya gustado el punto de vista de Shao, puede que a mí se me haya complicado un poco meterme en su mente y pensar como él, pero habrá más capitulos desde su perspectiva, eso te lo aseguro (: En esata actualizacion tenemos un poco más de SxS, no fueron acercamientos propiamente dichos, pero fue un capítulo puro y exclusivamente para ellos, ¡Espero te haya gustado! Gracias por preocuparte! Ahora ya estoy re bien, pero fue un buen susto, tomaré más precauciones de las que ya tenía, además no puedo abandonarlos a mitad de una historia jajaja. Gracias por comentar y espero nos volvamos a leer :) Besitos sabor a melocotón para ti! ^^

**Astrid Wayland: **¡Holaaaa! Y si, Shao esta para amarlo :3 y a Ren lo odiamos jajaja. Esperemos que nuestra dulce castaña se de cuenta rápido y note al sexy joven que tiene como hermanastro :B Espero te haya gustado este capitulo ^^ Tenemos a nuestros castaños para rato! Por suerte ahora estoy bien, igualmente tomé varias precauciones para que no vuelva a ocurrir, no mas sustos para nadie! Jajaja. Nos estamos leyendoooo! Besitos sabor a manzanas con canela ^^

**Sayu (Flowerxlady): **¡Holaaaaa! Fue una experiencia algo rara y preocupante, fue la primera vez que me desmayaba, pero por suerte no paso a mayores y ya todo esta bien (: Me alegro que te haya gustadoooo, quería adelantar, pero pensé que estaría bueno poner el punto de vista de Shao, así salíamos de la mente de la ojiverde y nos metíamos en la del ambarino y conociamos su forma de pensar también :) Es raro estar sentada escribiendo pensand, "Tengo que pensar como hombre, tengo que pensar como hombre. Tengo que pensar como Syaoran" pero por suerte he tenido un resultado bueno (: ¡Exiliemos a Ren de la historia! Me pone realmente feliz sabiendo que te gusta la historia, y a pdeido un nuevo capitulo que espero te haya gustado! Nos estamos leyendo jajaja ^^ Besitos sabor a ananá para ti ^^

**Gracias por leer y comentar, me alegran verdaderamente los días :)**

**Besos sabor a arándanos para todooooooos!**

**LadySuzume-Chan.**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

**Summary: El día que mi madre decidió que nos mudaríamos con Hien Li, su nuevo novio, creí que era una excelente idea. Pero todo cambio cuando conocí a mi hermanastro. El muy arrogante Syaoran Li y su pequeña y nueva manía de hacerme enojar por diversión, me sacarían de quicio muy fácilmente. ¿Tenía que ser tan condenadamente sexy?**

* * *

El otoño había llegado, la estación más melancólica. Donde la brisa comenzaba a ser más fresca, el sol brillaba menos horas al día, las hojas comenzaban a caer y a acumularse en las calles y veredas pidiéndote que las pises para hacer un crujiente pero agradable sonido. Los atardeceres parecían más hermosos que en cualquier otra época del año. Un chocolate caliente, una deliciosa torta o galletas y una película o una banda favorita sonando de fondo, sumado a una buena compañía como la familia o los amigos. Tal vez algún novio o hasta una mascota.

Definitivamente adoraba el otoño y todos sus colores. La casa de campo que tenía mi madre a las afueras de toda ciudad grande era ideal para pasar algunos días de esta hermosa estación. De madera y sumamente hogareña, reconfortante y familiar, rodeada de pinos y árboles que poco a poco iban quedando desnudos. Si caminabas unos cuantos minutos podías encontrarte una pequeña laguna de agua cristalina. La atmósfera que rodeaba el lugar era tranquilizadora. O eso trataba de hacerme creer a mí misma.

-Li deja de pisarme las zapatillas, camina por otro maldito lugar que caeré si sigues molestándome –había tropezado por quinta vez a causa de que el castaño que caminaba detrás mío me pisaba continuamente el calzado.

-Si caminaras más rápido no tendrías ese problema. Aunque con lo torpe que eres tropezarías igual.

Estúpido Syaoran. A veces no aparentaba la edad que realmente tenía.

Nadeshiko abrió la puerta y todos con nuestros equipajes en mano, entramos. Era una sola planta y contaba con una cocina, un baño, un living comedor y dos habitaciones. Si, tendría que dormir con el ambarino.

-Imbécil, ya deja d… ¡AAAAAAH!

Una risa estruendosa sonó en la pequeña edificación cuando al fin tropecé y caí con equipaje y todo de lleno al piso. Mi nariz dolía y sentía como Li aún no paraba de reír mientras veía que me sobaba la zona herida.

-Chicos ya dejes de pelear, perecen chicos de cinco años con sus actitudes –Hien nos miraba de manera reprobatoria.

Le saqué la lengua al castaño menor en un gesto muy infantil, me enderecé y tomé las cosas para dirigirme a mi habitación, el siguió mis pasos ya que después de todo dormiríamos no solo bajo el mismo techo si no que entre las mismas cuatro paredes.

-¿Te lastimaste Kinomoto? –su tono fue más neutro que de burla.

-Creo que no, pero duele bastante –me toqué la nariz automáticamente. Había aterrizado con la cara sin haber podido evitar el golpe con un brazo o una mano.

-Déjame ver –se paró detrás de mí y me volteo suavemente para posicionar su mirada en la zona afectada. Su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío y eso me ponía sumamente nerviosa. De pronto su boca era sumamente tentadora. Tanteó un poco lo que hizo que doliera-. No tienes nada, en un rato se te pasara, ni siquiera tomara color morado –sin decir más salió de la habitación dejándome sola.

Solté un suave suspiro. Syaoran era un hombre multifacético y eso me confundía. Era un hombre serio, inteligente y respetable, pero también resultaba ser aniñado, peleador, gruñón y con poca paciencia. Además muchas veces podía ser alguien muy amable, cuidadoso y cariñoso. Y no es que las actitudes que presentaba era dependiendo de la situación o de las personas con las que se encontraba. Solo era conmigo. Con el resto del mundo parecía tener su personalidad implacable, pero en lo que respecta a mi prefería tomar otro tipo de actitudes. ¿Qué era lo que en verdad pretendía?

-¡Iremos a almorzar a un restaurant! ¡En cinco minutos salimos, prepárense! –esta mañana habíamos salido bastante temprano, de milagro pude levantarme ya que la cama pedía a gritos no ser abandonada. El viaje duró unas cinco horas en donde Li, sentado a poca distancia mía se la había pasado molestándome mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño. En todo ese tiempo no pude probar bocado de nada por lo que aquel grito aliviaba mi malestar.

El pequeño pueblo que quedaba a unos dos kilómetros de la casa era tranquilo. El centro abarcaba unas ocho cuadras con negocios variados, algún restaurant, casas de ropa y también de artesanías. Los turistas eran pocos ya que la época de vacaciones había terminado, por lo que todo era más tranquilo todavía. De niña recordaba venir cada año junto a mis padres, era lo más emocionante y divertido que le podía pasar a una niña, siempre explorando cada rincón y viviendo pequeñas aventuras, claro, siempre bajo la vista de mis progenitores. En el fondo extrañaba esos días y deseaba que todo fuera como antes. Miré a Nadeshiko que sonreía al lado de Hien mientras hablaban sobre lo rica que era la lasagna. Sonreí. No iba a ser egoísta. No cuando ella era feliz y eso me hacía feliz a mí.

Entramos a una casa de pastas e hicimos nuestros pedidos. Fue un almuerzo con charlas amenas y sonrisas fugaces, sin peleas ni burlas de por medio. Syaoran estaba sereno mirando por la ventana que se encontraba a su lado, de a momentos fruncía el ceño pero luego volvía a relajarse. Era muy lindo, tenía unos rasgos perfectos. Definitivamente cualquier mujer mataría por tener tan solo una mirada suya. A veces me incluía en esa lista. Sabía que estaba de novia y respetaba mi relación pero tenía ojos y sabía que Li no pasaba ni pasaría desapercibido por ellos.

-Si me sigues mirando así te enamorarás Kinomoto –dijo en tono burlón pero sin quitar la mirada del paisaje.

No repliqué a lo que dijo, solo me limité a mirar hacia un costado mientras volvía a mis pensamientos. Las cosas con Ren seguían iguales, pero comenzaba a creer en que en verdad debía dejarlo. No justamente por lo que dijo Li varias noches atrás, si no por mí misma. Ya no sentía lo mismo y por más que él se esforzara para que eso cambie, sabía que no lo haría. Por una vez quería ser egoísta y anteponer mis sentimientos por encima de los de los demás.

Volvimos a casa y decidí entrar al baño a darme una ducha para luego salir a caminar por los alrededores.

-Oye, Kinomoto –escuché como Syaoran me llamaba.

-¿Ocurre algo Li? –pregunté intrigada.

-Eso te quería preguntar justamente a ti, estas muy callada y es algo raro en alguien que se la pasa parloteando con su voz chillona todo el día –una sonrisa ladeada apareció en su rostro. A veces era tan pesado.

-Solo pienso y me distraigo, no pasa nada en realidad –comencé a entrar al baño pero me detuve antes de cerrar la puerta-. Y mi voz no es chillona idiota.

El baño fue sumamente placentero. El agua caliente relajo todos mis músculos haciéndome sentir como nueva. Salí ya cambiada debido a que en la habitación estaba cierto ambarino y no iba a ser tan descarada de entrar con solo una toalla envolviéndome. Recorrí el pasillo hasta dar con el living donde se encontraban los adultos. Luego de avisarme que irían al pueblo más tarde a pasear, salí y comencé mi larga caminata.

El vestido blanco con pequeñas flores que llevaba puesto bailaba entre mis piernas al compás de la brisa cálida. El aroma a pasto y hojas me inundó por completo. Si algún día llegaba a casarme o a vivir en pareja con alguien esperaba que fuera en un lugar tan sereno y lleno de naturaleza como ese. Solo debía esperar a que eso sucediera.

Mis pasos me llevaron a la hermosa laguna que recordaba de mi niñez. En verano solía bañarme en ella mientras jugaba. Aunque sabía que no era muy profunda, lograba taparme. Me recorrieron unas inmensas ganas de zambullirme, pero sabía que luego pescaría un resfriado, y dos en una semana eran demasiados para tolerar.

Me quedé ahí por varios minutos que parecieron horas, el sol comenzaba a bajar y todo el paisaje empezaba a oscurecerse. Un pequeño movimiento en unos arbustos a unos pasos de mí me alertó, pero al ver que nada salía le resté importancia, me saqué las sandalias y me adentré en el agua. Refrescaría mis pies antes de volver a la casa. Cuando el líquido frío y cristalino llegó a mis rodillas me detuve. Cerré los ojos y me olvidé de todo a mí alrededor.

-¡BUUUUUUUU! –el estruendoso grito hizo que me asustara logrando que gritará yo también y resbalando debido al sobresalto haciendo que cayera por completo al agua. Todavía no lograba entender la situación ni me recuperaba del todo cuando una risa llegó a mis oídos.

Sin levantarme aún, vislumbré a un Li riéndose con gran fuerza al borde de la laguna. Mi cara enrojeció de ira. El muy maldito me había seguido con el solo propósito de molestarme. Me levanté rápidamente y caminé hasta llegar a su lado, en un ágil movimiento tomé su mano y lo aventé al agua. Como estaba lo suficientemente distraído y sin fuerzas debido a la risa no había sido gran problema.

-¿Quien ríe ahora Li? –le pregunté con sarcasmo al verlo todo mojado al igual que yo. Su mirada se oscureció. Sonrió con sorna.

-Acabas de cometer el peor error de tu vida Kinomoto –Oh, oh. Antes de que pudiera correr para salvar un poco de mi dignidad, él ya me había alzado sobre su hombro mientras se adentraba aún más en el agua.

-Suéltame imbécil –los golpes que propinaba en su espalda parecían no surgir efecto.

-A sus ordenes majestad –caí en el agua inmediatamente después de sus palabras. Comenzó a reír nuevamente contagiándome también a mí. El agua me llegaba un poco más arriba de la cintura y la orilla quedaba bastante lejos para llegar rápido sin que Li me agarrara nuevamente, así que sin más opciones empecé a salpicarlo dando por comienzo una guerra de agua.

Parecíamos niños en carnaval. Las risas seguían presentes. En un momento de distracción logré empujarlo para que caiga al agua dándome tiempo a escapar de sus garras y así salir victoriosa de la guerra y de la laguna. Cuando estuve cerca de la orilla lo escuché a mis espaldas.

-No escaparás de esta, pequeña escurridiza –me tomó del brazo haciéndome girar y tropezando al mismo tiempo, llevándome a él conmigo. Las risas se hicieron más fuertes. Por un momento ambos nos olvidamos de que éramos hermanastros que normalmente le hacían la vida medianamente imposible al otro- ¿Tendrás cosquillas, Kinomoto?

-¡No te atrevas! –error. Con esas palabras le abrí la puerta a mi nueva tortura. Comencé a patalear en la desesperación y a implorar porque se detuviera. Era muy sensible respecto a las cosquillas y Li parecía saber los lugares exactos donde estas surgían más efecto en mí. Las lágrimas debido a las carcajadas comenzaron a aparecer, era la peor tortura que jamás había sufrido.

-Detente ya, por favor –logré articular con el poco aire de mis pulmones. El castaño al fin se apiadó de mí y dio por finalizada esa pequeña guerra. Mi respiración era bastante agitada y sentía el rostro sumamente acalorado. Y ahí caí en la cuenta de la situación.

Li estaba sobre mí. MUY pegado a mí. Se encontraba completamente empapado provocando que su ropa se pegara a su formado cuerpo. Su respiración estaba igual que la mía y su mirada penetrante asaltaba mis ojos. Me ruboricé más de la cuenta. Pude apreciar sus rasgos nuevamente hasta que me perdí en sus hermosos ojos. Adoraba el color que portaban, eran simplemente perfectos y atrayentes. Inconscientemente dirigí mi mirada a sus labios. Por un momento olvidé que tenía novio y lo que más deseé en ese momento era probar esa apetitosa boca.

Ninguno se movía pero tampoco decíamos palabra alguna. Sabía que si lo hacía rompería esa burbuja que habíamos creado sin quererlo. Noté como comenzó a acercarse sin despegar sus ojos de los míos. Verde con ámbar. Nuestras respiraciones comenzaron a mezclarse. Mis nervios hicieron acto de aparición pero no me importó.

Un simple roce de sus labios con los míos causó una pequeña corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo. Si lograba eso con un pequeño toque no quería imaginarme lo que sería un beso de verdad. Nuestras miradas seguían prendidas una de la otra, ninguno quería cortar el contacto. El deseo de sentir su boca completamente sobre la mía fue más fuerte que yo y en un rápido movimiento junte nuestros labios eliminando toda distancia.

Cerré los ojos limitándome simplemente a sentir. Nuestras bocas se movían lentamente, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para conocerse. Más corrientes eléctricas atacaron mi cuerpo y sentía como comenzaba a excitarme. ¡Dios! Era un simple beso y estaba causando más estragos en mi cuerpo que cualquier otra cosa. Pero debía admitirlo, sabía a gloria.

Nos separamos para respirar y nuevamente choqué con sus ojos que se encontraban oscurecidos. En algún momento mis brazos habían viajado a su cuello y sentía como una de sus manos estaba posada suavemente en mi cintura mientras la otra sostenía el peso de su cuerpo.

Comencé a temblar, no por nervios si no por frío. Y como para no, ya casi anochecía y estaba completamente empapada. Li pareció sentirlo.

-Vayamos a casa o pescarás nuevamente un resfriado esta semana –se levantó y luego me ayudó a mí. La burbuja se había roto.

El camino de vuelta fue absolutamente silencioso. El frío comenzaba a atacarme con más fuerza a cada minuto que pasaba. Nuestros padres todavía no llegaban por lo que me ahorré un sermón, me dirigí al baño y me duché para así recuperar mi calor corporal y de paso, tranquilizar mis nervios y hormonas.

* * *

-¡Kinomoto! –me desperté totalmente agitada y llorando. Estaba teniendo una horrible pesadilla. Afuera el cielo parecía caerse en forma de tormenta. A mi lado un castaño me miraba con ojos preocupados, de seguro me había escuchado llorar –Me hiciste asustar tonta, ¿estás bien?

Como pude asentí a su respuesta y limpié el rastro de las lágrimas. Él me miró unos segundos y después volvió a su cama. Me recosté nuevamente y tranquilicé mi respiración, hace varios meses que no tenía pesadillas, pero debido a la película de terror que habíamos visto esa noche, estas perecieron volver. _Asustadiza._

Volteé a mi derecha. Li estaba dándome la espalda ya acostado. Suspiré.

Dos días habían pasado desde el acercamiento con Li y las cosas cambiaron un poco. Él ya no se acercaba tanto a mí ni yo a él, no hablábamos como antes ni siquiera para molestarnos y ni nos mirábamos. Estábamos distantes el uno con el otro. Y ese era el precio por conocer una porción del paraíso. El recuerdo del beso me golpeó, una oleada de calor recorrió mi cara e inconscientemente rocé mis labios con la yema de mis dedos.

Un trueno hizo sobresaltarme y decidí intentar volver a dormir. Mañana después del mediodía partiríamos de nuevo a Tomoeda.

Los minutos pasaron pero mi mente estaba intranquila. Pensamientos de todo tipo me azotaban.

-¿Estás dormido Li? –la parte irracional de mi cerebro quiso empezar una charla con el aludido. Me golpeé mentalmente, el sueño me afectaba bastante.

-¿Qué sucede? –escuché que dijo.

-Nada, solo… que no puedo dormir ¿Tú tampoco verdad? -¿Desde cuándo era tan charlatana a esas horas de la noche?

-No, con la tormenta que hay me resulta imposible.

-¿Le tienes miedo?

-Tengo el sueño ligero y tanto alboroto me molesta –estuvimos varios minutos callados, solo nuestras respiraciones y el sonido de la lluvia en el techo se escuchaban.

-¿Tienes novia Li? ¿O estás enamorado? –tardó varios minutos en responder. Estúpida Sakura, malinterpretaría las cosas creyendo que intentabas algo con él.

-Ninguna de las dos. No soy fanático de las relaciones.

-¿Y eso porqué?

-Estás my preguntona Kinomoto –me ruboricé al instante y agradecí que estaba oscuro y que él no me estaba viendo-. Simplemente después de un tiempo en que todos estén con vos por tu dinero y no por lo que eres, te terminas cansando, eso es todo.

-Debe ser duro, pero yo creo que algún día encontrarás a alguien.

-Será difícil que alguien soporte el estilo de vida que llevo.

-Pienso que todos tenemos una "media naranja". Hasta el más gruñón encontrará una pobre alma que lo soporte –soltó una pequeña risilla sabiendo que mi última frase iba dirigida a él.

-¿Crees en esa tontería?

-Pues, si. Todos estamos destinados a estar con alguien o eso creo yo. Quizá tropecemos en el camino, tengamos otras parejas, otras familias, pero inevitablemente en algún momento de nuestras vidas vamos a toparnos con esa persona que complete nuestra otra mitad.

-¿Y tú Kinomoto? ¿Has encontrado a tu "media naranja"? -¿La había hallado acaso? Pensé en Ren pero negué inmediatamente. El había sido mi primer gran amor, habíamos compartido montones de momentos juntos y lo quería, sentía mucho aprecio hacia él, pero no creía que el fuese la mitad que anhelaba. Definitivamente no. Miré a Li y descubrí que el también había volteado a mirarme. El color inundó mis mejillas.

-Aún no –medité unos segundos-. Tal vez todavía no la he conocido. Así como podría ser que sí, pero solo no me he dado cuenta.

-El día que lo encuentres notifícamelo así te hago pasar vergüenza frente a él.

-Te lo agradecería –sonreí-. Si sigue conmigo significa que me quiere más allá de mis defectos –ambos reímos durante unos segundos.

El silencio nuevamente inundó la habitación. Su mirada se dirigió al techo y yo me limité a cerrar mis verdes ojos. Nuevamente recordé el beso y todo lo que me había provocado ese simple acto. No quería imaginar cómo estaría si hubiese pasado otro tipo de cosas. Más rubor para mi pobre y ya demasiado acalorado rostro, me estaba convirtiendo en una pervertida. Sonreí ante tal pensamiento. Eran pequeñas cosas, pero Li parecía estarme cambiando poco a poco y sin intención.

Trataría de dormir y de dejar de pensar en el bello ser con el que compartía habitación. Además si seguía atosigándolo con preguntas de seguro me lanzaba por la ventana, sabía que mucha paciencia no tenía. Pero una duda atormentaba mi cabeza….

-Buenas noches, Li.

-Buenas noches, Kinomoto –unos segundos después respondió a mi saludo con un susurro casi inaudible.

¿Estaba comenzando a sentir cosas por Syaoran?

* * *

**N/A: ¡Hola queridoooos míos! Y… ¡Oh Dioooooooos! Tenía convulsiones mas o menos cuando escribia el capítulo y lo leía para editarlo (? Okno, pero caaaaaaaaaaasi. SE BESARON *más convulsiones* Hubo risas hasta las lagrimas, mucha agua (? Y demasiadas emociones, lindas vacaciones las de la castaña, la envidio :( Yo tambien quiero! Jajajaja. ¿Qué pasará después de aquella demostración de "cariño"? Realmente no resistí no escribir esa escena, pensé en dejarla en un "casi beso" pero luego de que lo leyeran me asesinarían y yo misma lo haría asique aquí esta :O**

**Lo importante es saber si les gusto a ustedes y que opinan, asique espero sus comentariooooos sean buenos o malos sobre el capitulo, el avance de la historia. ASDASDASDASD.**

**Por lo que vi, a varios les pareció buena la idea de los datos (menos mal porque si no iba a quedar colgadasa :s) jajaja, asiq sigue en pie la idea para los que les intereso :)**

**DATO: Amo el chocolate casi tanto como a Syaoran, mi fantasía es un Syaoran de chocolate (okno, no le digan eso a mi novio, se pondrá celoso (? ) Le tengo PÁNICO a las arañas. Adoro cocinar cosas dulces (glotona al extremo) y me fascina dormir con lluvia.**

**Respuesta a reviews:**

**Honnap: **¡Holaaaa! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, y espero que este te haya gustado maaaas, ausdbhaijsdnmads. En cuanto a lo de los padres lo entendí perfectamente y lo voy a tener en cuenta, soy medio colgada, pero voy a intentar que tengan mayor participación :D (tal vez en algunos capitulos más que otros) Pero en fin, intentaré hacerlo, lo prometo ^^ Espero hayas disfrutado la actualizacion, nos leemos! Besitos sabor a sandias para ti (:

**blossXbrick: **¡Holaaaaa! Y bienvenidaa ^^ Gracias por comentaar :D me alegra que te guste la historia. Syaoran es un amooooor aunque a veces sea medio pesado jaja :B pero siempre tendra miles de admiradoras jajaja. Si, esperemos que Sak no este más con Ren y corra a los brazos de su hermanito :3 jajaa, ya mas adelante se vera que ocurre :O Espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo ^^ Nos estamos leyendo, besiiitos sabor a fresas para ti (:

**Astrid Wayland: **¡Holaaa! ¿Quién no amaría a Shao? Es la cosa más tierna, hermosa y sexy del mundo *-* jajaja. Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y espero que este tambien lo hayas disfrutado ^^ Ambas Argentinas y a amabas nos dicen Mar, eso significa que las "Mar" dominaremos el país (? Okno, pero si, somos las mejores jajaja. Nos estamos leyendoo! Besitos sabor a frambuesas para vos (:

**Cloudy Nights: **¡Holaaaaa! Que suerte que te haya gustado el cap (: Y en este tenemos más avences, pero en otra escala :$ jajaja. Ren es de lo peor, me cayó mal desde el principio -.- Se interpone entre nuestros castaños D: Esperemos que Sak le de una patada que le duela y se de cuenta del sexy chico que convive con ella los fines de semana :D Nakuru como siempre alegre ^^ La verdad es que no pensaba que apareciera en otro cap, pero tu pregunta me ha dado ideas (muajaja) y la haré aparecer más adelante, quiza no tenga tanta participación como otros personajes, pero le agregará un toque divertido (: Argentinas las dos, que emoción! ^^ Nunca es tarde para nada, asiq si te gustan los instrumentos y tienes la opotunidad aprende, son hermosos ^^ Con la guitarra nunca me lleve bien, mi novio me ha querido enseñar pero no hubo caso D: en cambio con el piano estudio hace casi 6 años ya y tmb este año empiezo violin :P jajaja. Espero que te haya gustado la actualizacion! Nos estamos leyendooo, besitos sabor a cerezas para ti (:

**Sabrina Motorpsico: **¡Holaaaa! Me alegra tanto que te guste la historia, me inspira a continuarla ^^ Y no te preocupes, no seran solo hermanastros, y este capitulo lo ha demostrado :$ (Sakura picarona jajaja) Si, Shao es muy frío por el ambiente en el que vive, esperemos que nuestra castaña ablande este corazoncito y le de un poco de calidez ^^ si entras a mi perfil, ahí esta el link de mi face, agregame y avisame que sos vos, ya que generalmente no acepto a nadie. ¡Las argentinas dominaremos el mundo! Nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a vainilla para ti (:

**Sayu-senpai (Flowerxlady): **¡Holaaaa! ¿Sabes que a mi me pasaba lo mismo con el correo? Somos muy despistadas ambas, como nuestra Sak jajaja. Que suerte que te haya gustado el cap y espero que hayas disfrutado este :$ ¡Fue totalmente emocionante escribirlo *-*! Ya se tendría que ir jubilando la secretaria de Shao, asi vamos nosotras y nos postulamos :3 jajaja. ¡Es tan genial Nakuru! No resistí no ponerla, y más adelante tal vez vuelva a salir, aunque no será tan protagonista como otros personajes, pero le dará un toque de alegria :B Shao tendría que ser el medico personal de su hermanita ^^ (maldita mente pervertida jajaja) Que suerte que te haya agradado la idea de los datos, ahora podremos datear (? Nos estamos leyendo querida senpai jajaja, besitos sabor a dulce de leche para ti (:

**En fin, gracias a los que leen y muchas gracias a los que comentan y me dejan sus opiniones. Acuerdense que si comentan tendrán su besito saborizado especialemente para ustedes jajaja.**

**Besoooooooos sabor a chocolate blanco para toooooodos. Espero nos estemos leyendo :)**

**LadySuzume-Chan.**


	8. Capitulo 7

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

**Summary: El día que mi madre decidió que nos mudaríamos con Hien Li, su nuevo novio, creí que era una excelente idea. Pero todo cambio cuando conocí a mi hermanastro. El muy arrogante Syaoran Li y su pequeña y nueva manía de hacerme enojar por diversión, me sacarían de quicio muy fácilmente. ¿Tenía que ser tan condenadamente sexy?**

* * *

¿Qué carajo tenía en la cabeza en el momento en que había decidí besar a la chiquilla? La verdad no sabía que había sido. Suspiré sonoramente mientras me reclinaba en la silla en frente de mi escritorio de trabajo, al cual había vuelto esa misma mañana luego de dos semanas de descanso.

Aquel tema rondaba mi cabeza desde que había ocurrido. Todavía podía recordar su frágil cuerpo bajo el mío. En ese momento me sentí como un adolescente y no pude evitar la necesidad de tomar sus rosados y carnosos labios. El beso me había descolocado totalmente, sobre todo cuando ella inconscientemente posó sus manos en mi cuello para empezar a acariciarlo de forma inocente. Un escalofrío me recorrió al recordar la sensación. Mierda, tenía las hormonas como un adolescente y eso me molestaba lo suficiente como para tenerme de mal humor.

Igual había que reconocer que la niña sabía besar.

Eliminé todo tipo de pensamiento referido a eso y traté de concentrarme en vano en todos los papeles que tenía frente a mí. Informes de ganancias y nuevas solicitudes de personal que me enviaba recursos humanos para que apruebe, lo mismo de todas las semanas. Reuniones y más reuniones. Pequeños contratos y nuevas propuestas de empresas relacionadas. Amaba mi trabajo, pero había veces en que también lo detestaba.

-Shizune –llamé a mi secretaria por el interruptor-. Tráigame con la mayor rapidez que pueda un café BIEN cargado.

-Enseguida señor Li –escuché que respondía a través del aparato. Solo quedaba esperar a que regrese y pudiese disfrutar de mi deliciosa bebida la cual necesitaba con suma urgencia.

Hacía mucho tiempo en que no besaba a una mujer la cual le hiciera sentir miles de sensaciones juntas. Eso me traía sumamente distraído y pensativo, sobre todo porque había sido su hermanastra Sakura la que había provocado todo eso. ¿Lo peor? Tenía diecisiete años y eso lo confundía más. Era una niñita sin experiencia pero causo más estragos que cualquier otra mujer mayor con el triple de experiencia que ella.

Realmente esperaba que la castaña no se hiciera ilusión alguna. En esta etapa de mi vida prefería evitar todo tipo de relación amorosa y más si la chica en cuestión aún no terminaba la preparatoria.

Unos golpes en la puerta me alertaron. Levanté la vista y mi secretaria estaba allí con mi café en la mano. Luego de indicar que pasará, colocó la bebida en el escritorio.

-Un señor solicita hablar con usted señor –me dijo antes de retirarse a su trabajo nuevamente.

-¿Tenía cita para hoy? –quizá la hubiese olvidado pero al ver que mi secretaria negaba, descarté la idea-. Dígale que para hablar conmigo necesita cita previa. En este momento estoy con demasiado trabajo.

-Temo que ha insistido señor, y se ha negado a retirarse hasta ser visto.

Suspiré. Esas pequeñas actitudes caprichosas de la gente me ponían los pelos de punta. Hoy no era mi día realmente.

-Bien, déjalo entrar –Shizune asintió y se retiró cerrando la puerta. Escuché unos intercambios de palabras y luego a alguien asomándose por la entrada de la oficina nuevamente. Solo que era una persona totalmente inesperada.

-¿Cómo es eso de que necesito cita previa para hablar contigo imbécil? Se te subió la fama y el ego a la cabeza amigo –y ahí estaba el muy malnacido de mi amigo Eriol.

Años atrás, terminada la preparatoria y siendo ingresante de la universidad, había conocido a Eriol. Ambos no conocíamos a nadie en esa nueva etapa de nuestras vidas por lo tanto nos hicimos amigos rápidamente. Éramos compañeros de aventuras y locuras, y pronto nos convertimos en los casanovas del lugar, siendo realmente conocidos por todo el poblado femenino. Fue la época más divertida de mi vida. Todos los fines de semana nos la pasábamos de fiesta en fiesta, embragándonos y amaneciendo en camas ajenas a la nuestras con la compañía de alguna o algunas mujeres.

Aun así nuestros promedios eran los mejores y terminamos recibiéndonos con méritos. Luego de eso nos separamos, él volvió a su amada Inglaterra y yo seguí aquí en Japón con una gran empresa a mis espaldas. Hacía cerca de dos años en que no veía a aquel tipo.

-¿Y tú te crees demasiado importante como para venir a interrumpir mi trabajo, idiota? –le pregunté riéndome de manera burlona.

-No has cambiado en nada, mi querido Syaoran –dijo mientras nos dábamos un abrazo amistoso.

-Tú tampoco, eres el mismo imbécil de siempre –respondí.

-Lo mismo digo –retomé mi lugar detrás del escritorio y él se acomodó en uno de los sillones-. Y dime mi amor, ¿Qué tal te trata la vida?

-Tampoco se te ha quitado lo gay, en el fondo sabía que morías por mí –lanzamos una risotada.

-Jamás he podido sacarte de mi corazón, Syao –una manía extraña de nuestra amistad era esta, tratarnos como pareja. Créanlo o no, a veces hemos tenido ciertos beneficios con las mujeres con actitudes así.

-Mi vida sigue igual. La única diferencia es que no hay tantas mujeres y si más trabajo.

-Me ha pasado lo mismo, pero no me quejo. Lo tomo como un paso previo antes de sentar cabeza y ponerme en un relación seria –por algo éramos amigos, ambos compartíamos no solo gustos en común sino también pensamientos e ideologías- ¿Qué hay de nuestro querido Hien?

-Él sí que tiene novedades. Está en pareja con una hermosa mujer, e incluso ella y su hija se han mudado a nuestra casa en Tomoeda –comenté la "novedad" a mi amigo.

-Ya iré a visitarlo y tendré una charla con él. Pero… ¡Apa! ¿Dijiste una hija? No debes ocultar esa información crucial querido amigo –levanté la vista de mis papeles para observar su cara. El muy maldito se estaba haciendo fantasías con la chiquilla.

-Ni lo sueñes pervertido, es menor y no dejaré que te le acerques –soné más protector de lo que realmente quería sonar y su cara de burla me lo demostraba.

-Si quieres quedártela tú simplemente dilo, no pongas excusas absurdas, no me enojaré querido –Eriol pensando lo que le convenía desde tiempos inmemorables-. Al menos es una chica atractiva ¿cierto?

-Serás cabrón –le di mi mejor mirada de furia y no contesté a su pregunta. Las imágenes del beso me golpearon nuevamente como una gran ola. Volví a maldecir por vigésima vez en el día.

* * *

-¡Hola mi querido Hien! ¿Cómo ha estado mi papá postizo preferido?

-Eriol, cuánto tiempo sin verte –saludó mi padre, luego de darle un fuerte abrazo y apretón de manos. El azabache no tenía donde quedarse por lo que pasó toda la semana en mi departamento y llegado el viernes decidió venir a saludar a Hien y conocer a las nuevas mujeres de la casa.

-Meses sin vernos, el insensible de tu hijo no se ha comunicado conmigo en todo este tiempo y cuando caigo a la empresa se niega a hablarme. Todo lo contrario a ti –ambos rieron y yo rodé los ojos. Ellos se llevaban de maravilla e incluso más de una vez se han complotado contra mi persona.

Nos dirigimos al living y pedimos a una de las empleadas que nos trajera café a los tres. El clima comenzaba a tornarse frío y aquella bebida se tornaba la mejor amiga para las charlas. Nadeshiko aún no volvía del trabajo al parecer y Kinomoto no hacía acto de aparición. Ya era de noche, del instituto salía temprano, por lo cual habría salido con alguna amiga o con su novio.

Eriol nos relató cómo le estaba yendo en el trabajo y que había decidido asentarse por unos meses en Japón por cuestiones de negocios. Mi padre por supuesto le ofreció vivir en nuestra casa y también le ofreció mi departamento sin preguntarme previamente. Así éramos los Li.

Minutos después apareció Nadeshiko por la puerta delantera de la casa y luego de hacer las correspondientes presentaciones mi padre se retiró con ella. En verdad parecían unos adolescentes enamorados de esos que se la pasan todo el día pegados. Demasiada ternura me empalagaba.

-Aún no aparece la persona que realmente quisiera conocer –el muy hijo de puta seguía mirándome con picardía. ¿Realmente creía que yo pretendía cosas con Kinomoto? Su mente estaba podrida.

Habíamos subido a mi habitación. Mientras mandaba unos e-mail de la empresa, él hacía zapping en la televisión mientras intentaba sacarme información que el definía como "crucial" acerca de la castaña. En verdad se había obsesionado y eso me jodía bastante.

Se escuchó la puerta de la casa nuevamente ser abierta, seguido de un "Ya llegamos" pronunciado por una melosa voz que conocía muy bien. Venía acompañada por la que debía ser su inseparable amiga, que al parecer cenaría con nosotros esa noche. Se encerraron en la habitación de al lado, de donde provenían suaves murmullos y alguna que otra risa.

-Si no me la presentas a ella, preséntame a su amiga al menos.

-Cierra la puta boca de una vez Hiragizawa y deja de pensar únicamente con la cabeza de abajo –se puso serio luego de mi comentario.

-Que aguafiestas que eres amigo mío.

-Que pesado que eres tú.

La cena se anunció. Llegamos al comedor donde ya todos estaban sentados alrededor de la gran mesa. Demás está decir que mi amigo quedo boquiabierto al ver a las dos jóvenes que charlaban amenamente sin notar nuestra presencia.

-Buenas noches Kinomoto –dije mirando a está para luego dirigir la vista a la azabache-, Daidouji.

-Buenas noches joven Li –respondió la última. Sakura simplemente hizo hecho una mueca. Estábamos mucho más distantes luego de nuestra pequeña escena en la laguna, lo cual no sabía si me aliviaba o me molestaba.

-Definitivamente me quedo con la morocha –Eriol me había susurrado para que las dos personitas en frente nuestro no nos escucharan-. Tu hermanita es linda, pero no me van las castañas –luego se dirigió a las jóvenes- . Buenas noches señoritas. Como el maleducado que está sentado a mi costado no nos presentó, yo mismo lo haré. Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa…

Y así transcurrió toda la cena con un inglés que no hacía otra cosa que hablar y hablar y obviamente comerse con la mirada a la amiga de Sakura, realmente no entendía cómo es que no pretendía disimular ni un poquito teniendo en cuenta que recién la acababa de conocer y de que era unos cuantos años menor que él.

Sakura se encontraba distraída como todos los minutos de todos los días. Su mirada viajaba de Eriol a Tomoyo, de ella a su plato, y de este a los adultos. Jamás una mirada hacia mí. En parte lo agradecía porque no sabía cómo le devolvería la mirada, pero por otro lado, quería que lo hiciera, no tenía razón exacta, ni quería saber porque, pero quería que lo haga.

-De postre, Tomoyo y Sakura han hecho un pastel de chocolate esta tarde –comentó Nadeshiko feliz y con ojos soñadores. La mujer adoraba cada cosa que hiciera su hija, por más pequeño que fuese.

Trajeron el dichoso pastel y debo decir que tenía toda la pinta de estar delicioso, más si era de chocolate. Amaba con locura el chocolate y cualquier cosa que lo contenga. La morena cortó porciones para todos y comenzamos a devorarlo. Dicho y hecho, estaba delicioso, era una real exquisitez.

-Está muy rico chicas, realmente se pasaron –pronunció Eriol luego de engullirse varios pedazos a la boca.

-Te ha quedado de maravilla, Kinomoto –le dije provocando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, era encantadora cuando se sonrojaba.

-Muchas gracias Li –dijo con la voz aplacada por la timidez.

El resto transcurrió con tranquilidad, seguimos hablando y pasada la medianoche cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva habitación. Tomoyo dormiría con Sakura y Eriol había escogido el dormitorio en frente del de ellas para tener "un encuentro casual y accidental" con la azabache en la mañana. Esperaba que no pretendiera ninguna estupidez con Daidouji, porque sería yo el que tendría que vérselas con la furia de Kinomoto si su amiga resultaba herida. Agradecía no haber tenido que presenciar muchas veces esa faceta de la chica. Realmente daba miedo.

* * *

-Debes conseguirme su número de celular amigo –era sábado en la noche y me encontraba tomando unas cervezas con el azabache en un bar en Tomoeda. Hace prácticamente media hora que estaba rogándome que le consiga el dichoso número de Tomoyo que él no se había animado a pedirle en la mañana.

-Ya te dije que no lo haré –dije por novena vez-. No la veo seguido y no me da la cara ni tengo la suficiente confianza como para pedírselo.

-Vamos amigo, sé que puedes conseguírmelo –insistía.

-¿No puedes conformarte con la camarera? –Pregunté bastante harto- Está hace media hora comiéndote con la mirada.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Suelo causar eso en las mujeres. Pero solo me serviría para una noche, y eso no me conformaría.

-¿Eso mismo pretendes con la amiga de Sakura? Mira que no detendré a Kinomoto cuando te quiero cortar las bolas –aclaré. Mi mente ya había recreado la escena y debía reconocer que era sumamente graciosa.

-Es que no entiendes. A Tomoyo no la quiero para una noche, es una chica interesante y me gustaría conocerla más a fondo –dijo sonriendo.

Levanté las cejas y lo miré de forma escéptica. ¿Eriol queriendo conocer a alguien? Sí, claro. La siguiente media hora de camino a casa fueron infernales. No me quedaba otra que conseguírselo si es que quería un poco de tranquilidad, ya que de ahora en más tendría a Eriol pegado a mí durante varias horas diarias.

En casa, al parecer, todos ya habían comido, los empleados se habían retirado a sus hogares y todo estaba en tranquilidad y silencio. Esperaba que la joven Daidouji volviera pronto a casa, así me deshacía del encargo que me había encomendado mi amigo.

Subí solo y la respuesta a mi pequeño problema acababa de asomarse por la puerta de al lado de mi habitación. Kinomoto. Tal vez ella me haría las cosas un poquito más fáciles o eso quería hacerme creer.

-Kinomoto quiero que me hagas un favor –soné demandante aunque no quería que fuese así. Tal vez la costumbre de dar órdenes a los empleados de la empresa.

-Buenas noches para ti también Li –su respuesta me hizo recordar nuestros primeros días de convivencia hace ya un mes atrás-. ¿No crees que es tarde para ir demandando favores? –preguntó sarcástica.

-No te encuentras haciendo nada asique no le veo el problema –contesté.

-¿No te cansas de ser pesado verdad? –Preguntó mirándome con molestia- Dime qué quieres.

-Quiero el número de Daidouji. Ella no está y no sé cuándo la volveré a ver para pedírselo –le dije. Frunció el ceño, primero de forma pensativa y luego con enojo.

-¿Para qué quieres su número? –escupió.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia querida –le dije sonriendo de forma socarrona. Su cara se ensombreció aún más si es que eso era posible.

-Discúlpame, pero si es de mi incumbencia –contestó con un tono algo elevado de voz. Mi amigo justo hacia acto de presencia y al ver la "discusión" que se disputaba entre nosotros no emitió palabra alguna y rápidamente entró a la habitación. Cagón.

-¿Estás celosa Sakurita? –le pregunté con burla. Se sonrojó al extremo y sus ojazos se abrieron enormemente, dejándome admirarlos en todo su esplendor.

-Yo… -tartamudeó, estaba realmente nerviosa por mi comentario y se notaba a kilómetros- ¡En tus sueños estaría celosa Li! Maldito engreído.

-Ya, ya, no hace falta que me trates como una basura hermanita. Si tanto te preocupa el destino del dato que te estoy pidiendo, es para Eriol. No te preocupes, soy todo tuyo –le guiñe un ojo.

-Eres realmente un idiota ¿Sabes? –Meditó unos segundos, se relajó y suspiró con pesadez- Mañana te lo daré. Ya es tarde y no tengo ganas de ver tu horrible cara a esta hora. Tendré pesadillas.

La conversación terminó cuando bajó las escaleras sin emitir ni una palabra más. Bien Syaoran, lograste tu cometido y mucho antes de lo que esperabas. Me felicitaba mentalmente y como para no. Pero oigan, mi cara no era horrible. Maldita mocosa.

-¿Teniendo peleas nocturnas? –mi amigo asomó su cuerpo por la puerta.

-¿Escuchando conversaciones ajenas? Eso es de mala educación amor mío.

-¡Que va! Pero por lo que entendí, me has conseguido mi preciado tesoro. ¡Eres tan bueno! –dijo de forma exagerada.

-Mañana lo tendré para ti. Me debes una hijo de puta –le aclaré apuntándolo con mi dedo.

-¿Quieres qué te ayude a conquistar a tu chica? Aunque veo que no vas muy mal –Okey. ¿Conquistar a mi chica? ¿No voy tan mal? Me perdí un capítulo de la historia y nadie me había avisado.

-Deja de hablar en códigos imbécil. ¿A quién voy a querer conquistar? –pregunté.

-Pues a la pequeña Sakurita despistado–respondió como si la respuesta fuese obvia.

-No pretendo nada con ella Eriol. Definitivamente su amiga te nubló la vista.

-Eso crees tú. Noté como la miras aunque pretendas disimularlo y aunque no te des cuenta, ella también lo hace. ¿Y la escenita de recién? ¿Con qué necesidad de ponerla celosa?

-Es divertido molestarla y hacerla enojar. Eso no quiere decir que yo pretenda algo con ella, o peor, sienta algo. Es una niña Hiragizawa, no soy pervertido como tú.

-Sigue creyendo lo que te conviene creer mi gran amigo, pero verás que terminaré teniendo la razón.

-Estas realmente demente –contesté y me encerré en mi dormitorio.

¿Pretender algo con Kinomoto? Qué me cuenten otro chiste así sigo riendo. La verdad no sabía que tenía mi amigo en su cabeza, pero jamás esperé que saltara con eso. Era linda sí, pero lo mío no eran las relaciones con menores de edad. Lo mío no eran las relaciones y punto, para que tanta explicación.

Por eso también esperaba que ella no sintiera nada por mí. Sabía cómo eran las adolescentes y sabía que el hecho de "no corresponder sus sentimientos" la lastimaría, y ella no era una chica cualquiera, convivía con ella, y aunque nuestra relación no fuese la mejor, esperaba no herirla ni pasar a mayores. Ambos estábamos bien en ese momento.

¿Para qué complicarnos con sentimientos de por medio?

Me acosté y comencé a meditar. Nuevamente el recuerdo del beso me golpeó. No podía sacarme la sensación de la cabeza ni del cuerpo. Maldita chiquilla que me descolocaba. Estaba realmente confundido y eso me molestaba. Quizá la solución sería buscarme alguna mujer para distraerme, pero rápidamente deseche la idea. Sin relaciones no tendría complicaciones, y sin complicaciones mi vida sería mínimamente más simple.

_Syaoran, te complicas la vida con cosas mucho más absurdas que una relación_. Y era verdad. No podía evitar que mi cabeza pensara en mil cosas a la vez.

Cerré los ojos y puse mi mente en blanco. Mañana tendría el número de la amatista y Eriol dejaría de romperla las pelotas. Sonreí. Todas las personas que me rodeaban en mi vida cotidiana solían molestarme y hacerme enojar, pero no podría estar un día sin ellos porque su ausencia se notaría y mi vida se tornaría bastante aburrida y monótona. Y si, Kinomoto estaba entre esas personas que me alegraban un poco los días.

* * *

**N/A: Hola hola hola a todos mis queridos lectores ¡Espero que anden muy pero muy bien! Yo por mi parte estoy muy feliz ¡9 reviews en un solo capitulo! La verdad es que me pusieron muy contenta, seguro se emocionaron por lo besos saborizados personalizados (? O quizás simplemente el hecho de que nuestros castaños se besaron :3**

**Metiendonos en el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, vemos un poco lo descolocado y confuso que quedo nuestro Shao por le besito con la ojiverde, y también apareció ¡Eriol! Con su humor pesado, siendo algo misterioso y como iba a ser infaltable, molestando a su amigo hermoso. Y ya vemos como lo ha flechado la amatista *-* En cuanto a los castaños no hubo tantos momentos de ellos, pero como premio de consuelo, en el próximo cap va a haber una sorpresita, y no, lamentablemente no habrá contactos intimos por ahora, hay que darles su tiempo aun, y tengo varias ideas en mente, pero sus momentos tiernos no faltaran.**

**Se ve la relación de Shao y Eriol y un poco de su pasado, asi como también de a poco vamos explorando la mente de nuestro bello castaño. **

**Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus opiniones y criticas, me hace feliz saber que les gusta mi historia asique no duden en escribirme :3**

**Perdonen desde ya errores u horrores de ortografía, por más que lo corrijo mientras escribo y luego cuando lo edito, puede que se me escape algo.**

**DATO: Me hice un estudio el lunes y no, no tengo anemia ni ninguna enfermedad (ya saben, por lo del desmayo) Ese mismo día me hice mi segundo tatuaje, es hermoso *-* Mi país en el mundo es Francia, aunque adoro la mayoría de los países, sueño con viajar por todo el mundo. Soy una lectora fanatica y cuento con una biblioteca bastante amplia. Odio el frío (lo sufro mucho), por lo tanto el invierno es una de las estaciones que menos me gusta (ironico que mi cumple sea en esa época.)**

**Respuesta a reviews:**

**tommyzombie-chan: **¡Holaaaaa y bienvenida! :D Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, trate de hacerlo lo más lindo posible ^^ Esperemos que prontito deje a Ren :B En este capitulo sabemos un poco de lo que opina Shao al respecto del beso :O Esta medio confundido nuestro castaño al parecer. No te preocupes que actualizare siempre que pueda (por ahora van siendo dos días a la semana), no voy a dejar la historia ya que no esta en mis planes dejar a mis lectores con intriga jajaja. Nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a miel para ti (:

**Honnap: **¡Holaaaa! Muchas gracias por tu opinion sobre el capitulo y como va avanzando la historia, es algo que me tiene traumada (? Ya que no se si voy muy rápido o muy lento :P Espero que hayas disfrutado de esta nueva actualizacion ^^ Nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a manzanas para ti (:

**mae.91: **¡Holaaaa! Gracias por comentar ^^ Si, al fin su primer beso de (esperemos) los tantos que se van a dar :O pero habra que esperar, los castaños estan bastantes confundidos :s jajaja. En la proxima actualizacion Sak hablara con Ren, ¿cómo terminaran las cosas? No se sabe aun :P jajaja. Nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a frutillas para ti (:

**Cloudy Nights: **¡Holaaaaa! Que suerte que te haya gustado el cap :') la verdad es que cuando lo escribia yo tambien pensaba que quiza era muy pronto, pero un poquito de acción no le hace mal a nadie :B jajaja. Gracias por la opinión sobre como va formandose la historia, siempre tengo dudas sobre si voy muy rapido o muy lento con ciertos sucesos :P Es taaaaaan lindo dormir con lluvia ^^ Donde vivo hace más de diez días que llueve sin parar y es re lindo (aunque hay que reconocer que ya cansa un poco, más siendo una zona que no esta acostumbrada a ese tipo de regimen de agua) Cuando leía lo del problema con el azucar, me iba haciendo una imagen muy graciosa de ti de chiquita comiendo cualquier cosa dulce que pasara por tu camino xD Pero menos mal que no fue nada grave :) Las cosas dulces son las mejores del universo! Jajaa. Nos estamos leyendoooo, besitos sabor a mousse de limón para ti (:

**Sakuxsyao: **¡Holaaaa! Gracias por comentar y por darme tu opinión sobre el fic ^^ Espero que te haya gustado este cap y el avance de la historia. Nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a ciruelas para ti (:

**politali22: **¡Holaaa! Que suerte que te haya gustado el beso, trate de escribir la descripcion de la escena lo mejor posible asi se lo podian imaginar como yo (: Y si, detrás de tanto hielito se debe esconder un corazon tierno en el castaño :B Nos estamos leyendoo, besitos sabor a melocontón para ti (:

**Sayu-senpai (****Flowerxlady): **¡Holaaaa! ^^ Tenemos muchas cosas en común, somos como hermanas gemelas perdidas jajaja, ahora ambas nos comprendemos con los gustos :B Todos tenemos esos amores que nos desvelan e_e no sos la única te lo aseguro! Jajaja, cada vez que digo "burbuja" (mismo cuando escribia la historia) me imaginaba a los castaños dentro de una burbuja jajajaja, mi imaginación suele ser muy literal a veces. Me pone tan feliz saber que podes imaginarte todo como una pelicula, siempre trato de hacer las descripciones lo mejor posible, asi se pueden imaginar las cosas tal y como yo lo hago (: (Shao con ropa mojada lo mejor que le puso pasar a nuestras perversas mentes femeninas) Espero que hayas disfrutado la actualizacion, nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a canela para ti (:

**Sabrina Motorpsico: **¡Holaaaa! Que suerte que te haya gustado, y si, no podía dejarlas sin una escena como esa de nuestros castaños, nos tienta a mas :B imaginar a un Shao más grande de agrada totalmente, deja de ser un adolescente con las hormonas a flor de piel para ser un chico más maduro, aunque nuestra Sakurita lo esta confundiendo. Ojala que la ojiverde pueda ablandar su corazoncito. Nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a ananá para ti (:

**Isied: **¡Holaaaaa! Y gracias por comentar ^^ me gusta que te guste la historia y tengas esa opinion tan buena sobre ella (: Nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a arandanos para ti (:

**En fiiiiiiiiin, muchas gracias a todos por leer y muchísimas gracias a los que comentan :D Me alegran los días y me inspiran a seguir escribiendo.**

**Besitos sabor a avellanas para toooodoooooos! Y espero nos estemos leyendo.**

**LadySuzume-Chan.**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

**Summary: El día que mi madre decidió que nos mudaríamos con Hien Li, su nuevo novio, creí que era una excelente idea. Pero todo cambio cuando conocí a mi hermanastro. El muy arrogante Syaoran Li y su pequeña y nueva manía de hacerme enojar por diversión, me sacarían de quicio muy fácilmente. ¿Tenía que ser tan condenadamente sexy?**

* * *

-Sakurita, ¿qué tienes linda? –levanté la vista para mirar a mi madre que estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina frente a mí.

Esa mañana me había levantado más temprano de lo normal ya que mi cabeza se la pasó rondando el tema de Ren y sobre que debía hacer con la relación. Aunque lamentablemente aún no tenía una respuesta a mi incertidumbre y eso me molestaba bastante.

-Nada ma, no tienes de que preocuparte –dije fingiendo una sonrisa que me salió bastante mal, ya que hasta Nadeshiko, de quien había heredado la despistes, había notado la falsedad en ella.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea querida, no importa que. Además de tu madre, soy tu amiga, ¿recuerdas? –me sonrió cálidamente como lo hacía siempre que sabía que tenía alguna inquietud que no me dejaba tranquila. Estaba segura que la mejor madre del universo la tenía frente a mí.

-Lo que ocurre es que no se qué hacer con Ren. Nuestra relación se ha desgastado y aunque él quiere seguir intentándolo yo estoy segura de que no siento ni volveré a sentir lo mismo por él –hice una pausa-. Además Syaoran me ha dado una opinión acerca de lo que le pareció y me ha dejado pensando durante largo rato –expliqué a mi progenitora.

-¿Y qué es lo que te ha dicho Syaoran? –me di vuelta y allí estaba Hien, apoyado en el marco de entrada a la cocina.

-Yo… Me dijo que Ren estaba conmigo por conveniencia y no porque de verdad sienta afecto hacia mí –dije sumamente avergonzada sabiendo que el mayor de los Li ahora también participaría en la charla sentimental.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en que ambos adultos se quedaron meditando unos segundos, yo mientras opté por terminar mi desayuno y revisar mi bolso para no olvidarme nada.

-Syaoran es muy perspicaz –comenzó a decir el padre del chico en cuestión-. Así que no dudo que lo que te haya dicho sea cierto. Incluso yo noté cierto interés en temas o cuestiones de Komamura que meses atrás no había percibido. Nunca se había preocupado en entablar tanta conversación con nosotros –dijo dirigiéndose a mi madre.

-Puede que sea cierto –pronunció esta-. La verdad es que yo no noto mucho las actitudes a menos que sean obvias –soltó una pequeña risa-. Pero como madre, amiga y mujer, te recomiendo que hagas lo que sienta tu corazón –dijo clavando sus ojos en los míos-. Si sientes que la relación no va para más, finalízala. No deseo que sacrifiques tu felicidad por ese chico y después termines herida hija.

Una sonrisa adornó mis labios e instantáneamente me levanté de mi lugar para ir y abrazarlos a los dos. Siempre eran ellos los que me daban las mejores opiniones, palabras de aliento y consejos, y realmente apreciaba eso. En mi vida cotidiana estaba rodeada de personas maravillosas que me ayudaban a levantarme si me tropezaba, que me daban un hombro para llorar o incluso me gritaban las cosas para que abra los ojos de una vez por todas. Quiera o no, debía agradecerle al ambarino por esto último.

Tomé mis cosas y luego de despedirme efusivamente, salí encaminada al instituto. La decisión estaba tomada y nada haría que cambiase de opinión. Caminé tranquila ya que por primera vez no iba retrasada y mucho más relajada de lo que me había levantado. Respiré profundamente y disfruté de la fresca brisa que azotaba esa mañana otoñal. Entre tarareos y algún que otro casi atropello por ir en las nubes, llegué al edificio donde se dictaban las clases.

-¡Hola Sakurita! –ante el grito de mi nombre me di la vuelta y divisé a Tomoyo que acababa de traspasar la entrada del instituto.

-¡Buenos días Tommy! –saludé cuando estuvo a mi lado y retomamos el camino al salón juntas.

-Veo que has llegado temprano. ¿Alguna razón en especial? –preguntó.

-Ninguna –negué-. Simplemente me he levantado temprano esta mañana –contesté con total naturalidad. Después de todo era cierto.

-Sabes Saku –empezó a decir con voz neutra-, durante todo el día de ayer me han llegado mensajes de un número desconocido, que luego resultó ser el amigo de Li –empalidecí. Ahora mi amiga me asesinaría cruelmente por ir dándole su número a todo el mundo. Sabía que no era buena idea dárselo al castaño.

-¡Perdóname por favor! –Le rogué antes de que dijera nada-. Fue culpa de Li, el se puso pesado insistiendo, sabes que no se lo daría a nadie.

-No te estoy acusando de nada amiga –soltó luego de reírse por unos cuantos segundos-. Pero ahora confirmo que tú fueras la intermediaria entre el joven Hiragizawa y yo. Aunque entre nosotras –dijo acercándose y susurrando para que solo yo pudiera escucharla-, no me desagrada en absoluto. Me daré la oportunidad de conocerlo y de ver que es lo que en verdad pretende –soltó una risita y se adentró al salón.

Le seguí el paso y me acomodé en mi sitio. No había muchos alumnos por lo que el bullicio era escaso ¿Acaso así se sentía llegar temprano?

-Y dime Sak –la amatista pronunció a mi lado-, ¿ya has decidido qué hacer con Ren?

-Si, creo que lo mejor va a ser que terminemos las cosas. Sabes, sé que mi felicidad esta en otro lado, y si sigo con él no creo que la encuentre –dije orgullosa de mi decisión. Mi amiga me sonrió apoyándome.

Chiharu y Naoko aparecieron y apenas nos vieron se dirigieron a saludarnos y como era de esperarse el tema de nuestra conversación hasta que llegase el profesor había sido sobre lo milagroso que era que ese día haya asistido medianamente temprano. Muchas veces me tomaban para el chiste, y esta era una de esas. Pero al fin y al cabo tenían razón por lo que reí al oír sus comentarios y bromas.

El profesor de matemáticas entró, puso orden y comenzó a entregar los exámenes. Mierda, lo había olvidado. La semana pasada había faltado por problemas personales por lo que la fecha de examen se pospuso para este día y yo lo había olvidado completamente. Empalidecí. Recibí la hoja temblorosa y comencé a marearme con tantos números y fórmulas.

Desde que tenía uso de la razón odiaba la asignatura. Estudiarla era un martirio para mi persona, y siempre terminaba reprobándola. Durante todos los años he tenido montones de tutores pero aun así no lograba entender nada.

Medité unos segundos cada ejercicio y en vano traté de que mi cabeza recordara algo. Suspiré resignada y entregué mi examen en blanco así al menos el profesor de dejaría retirarme hasta el cambio de hora.

-Va a tener que conseguirse un tutor Kinomoto si es que desea aprobar mi materia –pronunció aquel hombre petizo, robusto y calvo. Simplemente asentí y me retiré del salón.

Los pasillos estaban completamente vacíos, todos estaban en sus respectivas clases. Me encaminé hacia el patio, me sentaría donde solía hacerlo con mis amigas a esperar a que estas llegaran. Divisé una cabellera negra al final del pasillo que caminaba en dirección contraria a la mía. No podía no reconocerlo.

-Hola Ren –saludé cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para oírme. El aludido levantó la cabeza, me miró y sonrió.

-Hola linda, ¿cómo andas? –preguntó. Se acercó a mí y quiso darme un beso en la boca, pero sutilmente corrí el rostro, dejando estampados sus labios en mi mejilla.

-Bien –dije simplemente-. Oye, Ren. ¿Podemos hablar en el receso? Necesito decirte algo importante.

-Claro querida, ¿ocurre algo malo?

-No, no es nada malo en realidad –al menos no para mí, no sabría cómo se lo tomaría él.

-Bien. Me voy al salón que si no el profesor se va a enfadar por haberme tardado demasiado. Ya sabes cómo son –dijo riendo y saludándome con la mano hasta que lo perdí de vista.

Bien Sakura. El primer paso ya lo había dado. Solo quedaba elegir la forma en que le diría todo. "Oye Ren, la verdad es que ya no siento nada por ti" _Muy seca; _"Sabes, valoro todo lo que hiciste por mí, pero quiero ser feliz" _Muy egoísta; _"Me han dicho cosas feas de ti, asique será mejor terminar lo nuestro" _No, definitivamente no; _"Sabes, hay otra persona. Es realmente hermoso y aunque nos peleemos muy seguido también me cuida. Es más grande que yo, pero suele ser infantil, y tiene unos ojos color ámbar y una sonrisa que me quita el aliento, además…" _¡QUÉ!_

Me ruboricé con mi último pensamiento extraño e inconsciente que acababa de tener. ¡Dios! Era Li, mi hermanastro, y si, lo había besado, pero eso no significaba nada. Las cosas entre los dos estaban más que claras y era obvio que jamás ocurriría algo en términos "románticos". Pero más allá de eso ¿Estaba comenzando a sentir cosas por el castaño?

La sola idea me heló. Sacudí mi cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos tontos que se me ocurrían y con la mente ya en blanco me senté bajo el cerezo que ya casi perdía sus hojas en su totalidad. Minutos después llegó Rika, y a medida que pasaba la hora las demás también vinieron a charlar y a hacer planes para la semana.

-Me ha ido pésimo –se lamentaba Chiharu.

-Créeme, que a mí me ha ido peor –la anime. Todas rieron.

-¿Qué les parece si mañana vamos todas a Tokio? –dijo Tomoyo.

-¿Por qué a Tokio? Podemos salir a los alrededores de Tomoeda –cuestionó la de anteojos. Naoko nunca fue muy admiradora de las salidas a lugares lejanos como Tokio, generalmente las escasas veces que habíamos ido hacia la ciudad ella se negaba a acompañarnos.

-Vamos Naoko, anímate. Siempre vamos a los mismos lugares. Las salidas ya son monótonas. Sería lindo ir todas juntas a Tokio –contestó emocionada la azabache.

-¡Si! Además podremos ir a los shoppings de allá que son mucho más grandes.

-Y veremos chicos lindos.

Y luego de varios comentarios más y de implorar de rodillas a Naoko para que nos acompañara, esta decidió venir con nosotras. Iríamos todas en colectivo luego de la salida del instituto, por lo que llevaríamos una muda de ropa para cambiarnos y así no ir vestidas como colegialas.

La campana sonó marcando el inicio del receso. Todos los alumnos de los demás salones comenzaron a salir como si de un hormiguero se tratase. Vi como el chico de ojos grises que dentro de poco sería mi ex novio comenzaba a acercase a nuestra ronda. Respiré profundamente y me levanté a la vez que Tomoyo me susurraba un "Buena suerte" para darme fuerzas.

Conocí a Ren cuando había ingresado en el primer año de la preparatoria, y desde ese momento me había enamorado de él. Siempre estaba observándolo, pensando en él, imaginando como sería ser su novia e ir caminando agarrados de la mano. En inicio del segundo año fue cuando comenzamos a hablar, yo brincaba de la felicidad de que me haya notado y unas semanas después todas mis fantasías se habían cumplido cuando pronunció las palabras "¿Quieres ser mi novia?".

Hoy, varios meses después de todos los hechos mencionados, allí estaba yo, parada frente al chico que me había hecho soñar una y mil veces con él y que ahora no causaba nada en mi interior. Allí estaba él mirándome intrigado por el tema en cuestión por el que hablaríamos y allí me encontraba yo, inescrutable por fuera, pero hecha un mar de nervios por dentro.

-¿De qué es lo que quieres hablar Sakura? –me preguntó secamente. A veces sus cambios constantes de humor me hacían recordar a Syaoran.

Nos encontrábamos en medio del patio asique comenzamos a caminar hasta situarnos bajo uno de los arboles.

-Pues la verdad es difícil de decir –dije mientras jugaba con mis manos en señal de nerviosismo.

-Empieza por el comienzo que yo te escucho atentamente –pronunció con la mirada perdida. Suspiré y junté fuerzas para comenzar.

-La verdad es que desde que te vi aquel día en el pasillo estuve perdidamente enamorada de vos –comencé a decirle-. Y fui feliz a tu lado, pasamos momentos hermosos y me llevo un montón de gratos recuerdos de nuestra relación.

-¿A qué viene todo esto? –preguntó mirándome de una forma que no supe descifrar.

-Yo te amé mucho, incluso ahora tengo mucho afecto hacia ti –le dije con una mano en el corazón, pues era cierto después de todo-. Pero durante estas vacaciones estuvimos distantes, no nos vimos ni tampoco nos mantuvimos en contacto por llamada o mensaje.

-Me he disculpado por eso, sabes bien que estuve en viaje y no tuve mucho tiempo para nada.

-Lo sé y no te culpo si es lo que crees. Pero en ese tiempo me di cuenta de que la relación estaba desgastada, de que ya ninguno de los dos sentía lo mismo por el otro, ya nada era como había sido en un principio –me detuve para ver si decía algo, pero al encontrarme solo con silencio proseguí-. Siendo sincera yo ya no sentía lo mismo por ti y viendo que tú al parecer compartías ese mismo sentimiento había decidido dar todo por terminado. Pero luego a comienzo de este año, me hablaste y me pediste disculpas y una oportunidad para que todo sea como antes. Parecía que habías estado dentro de mi cabeza y que por eso querías intentar reconstruir la relación.

No dude al darte esa oportunidad, ambos la necesitábamos. Pero conforme pasaban los días, y por más que yo también intentara que las cosas fueran como en un principio, me di cuenta de que ya no podía ser así. Todo había cambiado y no encontraba marcha atrás a eso.

-Estas terminando conmigo Sakura –lo dijo más como afirmación que como pregunta.

-Intenté créeme, pero no puedo cambiar lo que siento –expliqué-. Y no quiero que ambos estemos atados a una relación en que ninguno es feliz. Quiero que los dos seamos felices.

-¿Es por Li verdad? ¿Él te metió esas ideas absurdas en la cabeza cierto? –escupió las preguntas con enfado.

-¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto? –pregunté. No había mencionado al castaño por lo que me resultaba extraño que su nombre hiciera acto de aparición en la charla.

-Le caí mal desde el primer momento. La vez que fui a tu casa me miró con odio toda la noche, se notaba a kilómetros que le molestaba mi presencia y más que fuera tu novio –dijo con burla-. Estuvo celoso a todo momento, por lo que no me extraña que te haya llenado la cabeza. Eres despistada Sakura y sumamente manejable, por eso no me resultaría raro que lo hiciera.

-Li no te mencionó en ningún momento –quizás sí, pero eso no tenía importancia-. Además, ¿celoso él? Nos llevamos como perro y gato.

-Y ahí estás tú, defendiéndolo.

-¿Eres idiota o qué? –Pregunté algo alterada- A Syaoran lo conocí mucho después de tomar mi decisión. ¿Y qué es eso de qué soy manejable? Puedo tomar mis propias decisiones ¿sabes? Y así como decidí estar con vos, hoy decido terminar todo, y por lo que veo es lo mejor que pude haber hecho.

-Tan estúpida eres, tan estúpida –por más que quisiera parecer fuerte, odiaba que me tratara así. No pretendía que terminemos siendo amigos, pero sí que estuviéramos en buenos términos-. Mejor que esto termine. Tengo miles de chicas mucho mejores que tú que se arrastran por mí. Y tú puedes ir tras tu hermano. No te hará caso, eres una nena para él. Y si lo hace, te dejará botada. Solo te usará preciosura.

-¿Y no es lo que tú has hecho hasta ahora? –escupí.

-Puede que sí, puede que no. ¿Quién sabe? –Dijo de forma socarrona- No obtuve nada, pero fue divertido mientras duró.

Sin decir más se fue como si no hubiera pasado nada dejándome atrás con lágrimas silenciosas recorriendo mi rostro. ¿Porque me sentía tan mal cuando tendría que ser todo lo contrario y sentirme libre? ¿Había querido decir que en verdad me estaba usando este último tiempo? Al final Li tenía razón, tardé un poco en darme cuenta, pero era verdad.

Sentí que me abrazaban. Salí de la especie de shock en la que me encontraba y me descubrí rodeada por los brazos de todas mis amigas. Al parecer habían visto todo y tal vez escuchado parte de la conversación, ya que en los últimos momentos de esta nuestro tono de voz había aumentado.

Me dejé llevar por el calor que me transmitían y seguí con mi llanto silencio, pero esta vez con el apoyo de mis amigas, que sabía las tendría siempre.

El día en el instituto terminó sin otro percance. No volví a ver a Ren, lo cual me alivió y las chicas estuvieron conmigo en todo momento tratando de distraerme con chistes y temas de conversación referidos a cualquier otro tema, lo cual agradecía.

Llegué a mi casa, luego de una larga y pausada caminata, en donde procuraba tener mi mente en blanco. Entré y no vi a nadie.

-Ya llegué –dije en un tono algo alto para ver si había alguien en el lugar. Nadie me contestó inmediatamente, pero oí como unos pasos se dirigían a donde me encontraba, una cabellera castaña se asomó en el hall-. ¿No deberías estar en el trabajo Li? –pregunté bajito pero atónita de verlo en la casa. Era principio de semana por lo que debería de estar en Tokio.

-Buenas tardes Kinomoto –saludó-. He olvidado unos informes por lo que he tenido que venir a buscarlos –explicó de manera seria-. ¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó mirándome con intriga y un leve tono de preocupación-. Te ves realmente horrible.

-Me encuentro bien –contesté con un hilo de voz. Sabía que si hablaba del tema me derrumbaría ahí mismo y me largaría a llorar frente a él y eso sería sumamente vergonzoso. Si podía, lo evitaría.

-¿Por qué me mientes Kinomoto? –Comenzó a acercarse y me tomó por el mentón levantando mi rostro y dejándolo completamente a su inspección- ¿Qué ha ocurrido para qué estés así? –su tono era suave.

No pude aguantar más y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Minutos después me encontraba abrazándolo, sin importarme que su traje quedara arrugado y mojado debido a mi llanto. Había resistido toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, ya no quería ser fuerte. Me había lastimado que Ren me tratará así. Que me tratará de estúpida, de títere y que encima haya reconocido indirectamente que realmente no me quería.

Los brazos de Syaoran me rodearon. Una de sus manos viajó a mi cabeza dándome una caricia leve, tratando de tranquilizarme. Estuvimos un rato así sin que ninguno pronunciara palabra. Tenía la dignidad por el piso con lo que estaba ocurriendo, así cuando ya estuve más calmada, me alejé de él evitando su mirada.

-Perdón Li –pronuncié sumamente avergonzada. Al parecer cada vez que lo viera iba a cometer un acto vergonzoso frente a él.

-Mira Kinomoto, debo irme ya que estoy sumamente atrasado –pronunció mirando el reloj que adornaba su muñeca, un leve "Lo siento" salió de mis labios ya que sabía que parte de eso era mi culpa-. El viernes llegaré tarde porque tengo una junta, pero el sábado tendremos una charla ¿Entendido? –Asentí automáticamente como si fuese una empleada que acataba órdenes-. Después de todo soy tu hermano mayor ahora y debo cuidar a mi pequeña hermanita torpe ¿no crees? –una sonrisa estúpida se asomó en mi rostro cuando me despeinó con una de sus manos luego de pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Minutos después estuve sola nuevamente en el hall. Aún me encontraba triste, pero mucho más liberada. Me dirigí a mi habitación para darme una ducha. Pensé en las palabras dichas por el ambarino y sonreí. Nuestra relación iba cambiando poco a poco, de manera lenta. Pasamos de molestarnos todo el día a tener "charlas normales" aunque era inevitable que algún que otro insulto hiciera acto de aparición.

Me agradaba saber que estaba ocurriendo, pero también me sentía confundida. Nuestra relación era de hermanos o casi hermanos y aunque no lo quisiera admitir en fondo esperaba que cruzar esa línea.

Luego de bañarme y cambiarme, bajé a comer algo ya que mi estómago pedía atención.

-Hola Sakura –Hien estaba preparándose unas tostadas las cuales se me antojaron, por lo que cortó varias rodajas más de pan para que la cantidad fuese suficiente para ambos-. ¿Qué tal la escuela?

-Se podría decir que bien. Tuve un examen de matemáticas, el cual había olvidado. Me fue pésimo –dije algo decaída.

-Puedes decirle a Syaoran que te de una mano –dijo sentándose y colocando nuestra comida en frente junto con dos jugos naturales de naranja-. Siempre fue muy adepto con los números, tal vez te pueda ser de ayuda.

-Lo tendré en cuenta –dije algo ruborizada por la mención del castaño-. Terminé con Ren –lancé la bomba.

-¿Y cómo ha sido? –preguntó mirándome con calidez como si de verdad fuese mi padre el que estaba en frente mío y no la pareja de mi madre.

-Le expliqué bien las cosas, quería intentar terminar en buenos términos con él. Pero se lo ha tomado mal, y dijo cosas bastantes feas. Me trató de estúpida y dijo que todos me usaban. Incluso insinuó que lo dejaba para estar con Syaoran.

-Sabes que lo que ha dicho son puras mentiras, no dejes que te afecten sus vacías palabras –hizo una pausa-. Pero con respecto a lo de mi hijo ¿Eso es cierto Sakura? –mierda. Había olvidado que estaba con el padre del aludido y no justamente con alguna amiga. Tierra trágame.

-¡No! –dije sin poder ocultar el color de mis mejillas y completamente avergonzada. Actitud que hizo sonreír a Hien.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte querida. Si sientes algo por él o te gusta no me molesta en lo absoluto. Estaba en las posibilidades que ocurriera, sea o no cierto –dijo mirándome-. Pero debes comprender que Syaoran muchas veces suele ser algo frío, además de que no es muy sentimental. Aunque nunca se sabe que puede pasar, ¿cierto?

-Pero yo no siento nada por él –pronuncié con el rostro encendido debido al tema al que había derivado la conversación.

-Nunca descartes posibilidades de nada, corazón. Pero en fin, debo ir a buscar a Nadeshiko al trabajo. En un rato estaremos aquí –se despidió y salió de la mansión dejándome inmersa en mis pensamientos.

¿Qué había querido decir con todo eso? La confusión me rodeaba por completo, era como si él supiera cosas que yo no. Me tiré en la cama y puse la música bastante fuerte para que me inundara por completo mientras mi mente viajaba.

Sí, me gustaba Syaoran, mi hermanastro, y recién, gracias a las palabras de Hien, logré descubrirlo. ¿En qué me había metido?

* * *

**N/A: ¡Holaaaaa a todos mis lectores hermosos! ¿Cómo dicen que están? Yo recién llego de la casa de mi novio, por lo que con unas uvas, a mi lado edito el cap que ya lo tenía escrito para subirlo asdnjads**

**Acá un nuevo capitulo de esta humilde historia, que espero que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute hacerlo, y como para no… ¡Sak dejó a Ren finalmente! Al fin querida jajaja, pero el chico se portó bastante mal con la castaña, hasta la hizo llorar :( Pero ella siempre tendrá a sus amigas, a Nadeshiko, Hien y sobre todo a nuestro Syaoran! ¿Qué les pareció la escena entre los castaños? Shao es taaaaaan divino *-* Y nuestra Sakurita descubrió que le gusta :D**

**Quería avisarles por las dudas, que adoro sus opiniones y sus criticas y que yo siempre las tomo en cuenta, ya que sin ustedes esta historia no seria la misma. Normalmente tengo entr capitulos escritos por lo que a veces no puedo aplicar "las mejoras" inmediatamente, pero sepan que todo lo que quieran que le agregue y/o ponga, va a aparecer o voy a hacer el intento de que lo haga (:**

**DATO: Hoy cumplo un año y un mes de novia :$ Mis comidas favoritas son la pizza y las pastas *-* Adoro escuchar música en inglés, francés y portugués y si tuviera que elegir entre playa y montaña elegiría playa (hace trece años que vivo rodeada de montañas jajaja)**

**Les quiero agradecer a todos los que comentan, gracias a ustedes esta historia sigue en pie y me inspiran a que de lo mejor de mi. En verdad gracias.**

**Respuesta a reviews:**

**Honnap: **¡Holaaaa! Muchas gracias por comentar (: En este cap no aparece mucho Eriol, pero su personaje promete, además de que hara que la historia tenga un aire mas comico. En cuanto a lo de Tomoyo lo tendré en cuenta, llega un punto en que me enfrasco en los castaños y me olvido D: (soy muy colgada) Pero haré lo posible en los próximos capítulos para que aparezca mas (: Me alegra que te guste la historia (: Nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a uvas para ti (:

**MayiLoza: **¡Holaaaa! Espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo (: Jamás podremos evitar que la mente de Shao vuele jajaja, si no no sería el :P Que suerte que te guste el camino que va tomando la historia *-* Nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a helado para ti (:

**Tommyzombie-chan: **¡Holaaa! Que suerte que te guste la historia y los capítulos con punto de vista de Shao *-* Sak ya descubrió parte de sus sentimientos, aunque debe estar bastante confundido, en cambio a nuestro Shao le va a costar un poquitín mas por terco :P En este cap Eriol no aparece, pero en los siguientes si, y será un personaje que le pondrá su toque comico a la historia (: Y si, es genial cuando Yaoi, siempre me ha gustado :B Me alegra que te guste como esta el ritmo de la historia (: Y espero que te haya gustado esta actualización, nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a pomelo para ti (:

**Cloudy Nights: **¡Holaaaa! Que suerte que te gusten los caps con el punta de vista de Shao, quizás no sean tantos, pero nunca van a faltar :B Tarde o tempranos terminaremos analizando su cabecita muajaja (._.) Siii, Eriol al fin apareció, tan divino y comico como siempre! No podía no hacer que su relación con Shao sea de esa forma, me dan ganas de comérmelos jajajaja :D Seguro terminará antes con Tommy (son el uno para el otro e_e) además quizás juntos ayuden a la parejita de castaños. Bastante terco el ambarino, ya lo va admitir tarde o temprano, solo espero que no haga sufrir a Sakurita D: Que sueeeeeeeerte que no engordes jajaja, yo tampoco engordo (tanto) pero igualmente trato de cuidarme en las comidas jaja :P Es genial que tengamos tantas cosas en común (glotonas, viajar, friolentas) es emocionante saber que hay alguien parecido a vos :B jajaja. Nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a melón para ti (:

**Sayu-senpai (Flowerxlady): **¡Hola hola hola preciosa! Que suerte que te alegre el día me hace sentir bien que la historia causa ese efecto en ti *-* Por lo que espero que también te haya gustado este capitulo (: No hay tanto SxS pero pasan cosas importantes para lo que seria en transcurso de la historia, Ren ya no esta y eso me hace feliz e_e Ahora Sak es toda para Shao, y Shao todo para Sak :3 ¿Se lo recomendaste a tu novio? :B Después cuéntame su opinión, es bueno tener muchas criticas sobre como va la historia! Muchas gracias por siempre comentaar :D Y espero nos estemos yendo prontito! Besitos sabor a mandarina para ti (: Y me guardo el ronroneo en una cajita :3

**xIshisu-Chanx: **¡Holaaaa! Gracias por leer y por comentaaaar, me pone muy contenta que te haya gustado la historia (: Sería lindo conocer todo el mundo, solo esperemos tener la oportunidad (: Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a sandias para ti (:

**Sakura Li LOve: **¡Holaaaaa! (te contesto acá los reviews de los capítulos anteriores :B) Que lindo que te parezcas a Sakurita :3 debes ser encantadora! :D Me encanta que te hayas gustado los otros capítulos, por lo que espero que este también te guste (: Tenemos varios gustos en común :B ¿Por qué no puedes comer chocolate? Me entristece saber que te gusta y no lo puedas disfrutar D: Nos estamos leyendo :D Besitos sabor a fresas para ti (:

**Muchas gracias a los que leen y comentan, me alegran los días :B Espero nos estemos leyendo prontito todos! Cuidense mucho.**

**Besitos sabor a frambuesas para todos,**

**LadySuzume-Chan.**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

**Summary: El día que mi madre decidió que nos mudaríamos con Hien Li, su nuevo novio, creí que era una excelente idea. Pero todo cambio cuando conocí a mi hermanastro. El muy arrogante Syaoran Li y su pequeña y nueva manía de hacerme enojar por diversión, me sacarían de quicio muy fácilmente. ¿Tenía que ser tan condenadamente sexy?**

* * *

Ya estábamos todas cambiadas y nos encontrábamos en el colectivo que nos llevaría a Tokio, la ciudad que este día sería protagonista de nuestra salida. Naoko venía con nosotras por primera vez, por lo que todas estábamos más que emocionadas, incluso ella aunque intentará ocultarlo en vano.

El viaje duró poco más de una hora y para cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en nuestro destino. Adoraba Tokyo, en verdad lo hacía. Era una ciudad moderna, a la moda y con mucho glamour. Comenzamos a caminar sin dirigirnos a ningún lugar en especial, no teníamos apuro alguno ya que nos quedaban varias horas por delante.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos al cine más tarde? –propuso Rika.

-Mala idea –respondió Tomoyo negando-. He chequeado la cartelera en internet y ninguna película es interesante.

-Pues no nos queda otra que ir al primero de los tantos shoppings de acá –dijo Chiharu emocionada.

-¡En marcha! –dijimos todas y caminamos las cuadras que nos separaban del edificio en cuestión.

Las puertas se abrieron ante nosotras dejando a la vista los múltiples negocios de ropa, zapatos, accesorios, tecnología y demás cosas que conformaban el lugar. Cuatro pisos de locales y un quinto y último con restaurants, bares y cafeterías para descansar un rato luego de compras y compras.

-Adoraría ser millonaria y poder comprar todo sin escatimar –escuché que decía Rika mientras se paseaba de una vidriera a otra con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

-¿Vas a hacer compras también Sakurita? –preguntó mi mejor amiga.

-Si –afirmé-. He traído parte de mis ahorros. Además, y aunque me negué a aceptarlo, Hien y mi madre me han dado dinero –nunca fui muy fanática de las compras, más bien, prefería no salir de shopping porque me enamoraría de todo y mi dinero generalmente no alcanzaba para tanto. Pero esta vez venía preparada. Créanme que el "pequeño regalo" conlleva una cantidad de dinero que no habría juntado sola en todo un año. Obsequio atrasado de cumpleaños según ellos.

-Oigan, entremos aquí –dijo Naoko apuntando una tienda de ropa informal bastante linda. Todas asentimos y la seguimos.

Puedo asegurar que estuvimos fácilmente media hora allí, probándonos todo tipo de prendas, "modelando", sacándonos fotos y escogiendo que llevaríamos. Todo era muy lindo, por lo que todas salimos con varias bolsas del lugar, dejando a una vendedora muy feliz ya que la compra había sido grande.

-¡Dios! ¡Miren esos zapatos azules! –Chiharu fanática del color entró apresurada provocando una risa en todas.

-¿Qué tal si nos dividimos? –propuse- Podríamos entrar cada una a la tienda que quisiera y haríamos más rápido, así después subimos a tomar algo y alardeamos nuestras compras.

-Me parece una buena idea. Quiero visitar la librería y sé que se aburrirían allí –dijo riendo Naoko.

-Bien, nos vemos en treinta minutos en el inicio de las escaleras del quinto piso –concluyó Rika y así todas nos separamos.

Caminé unos segundos y logré divisar a la distancia una chocolatería. Entré admirando las estanterías y queriendo probar todo a mi paso. Si, era una glotona de primera, más con las cosas dulces. Escogí unos bombones de chocolate con distintos tipos de relleno que le regalaría a Hien y Nadeshiko, esa era la idea en un principio.

Caminé hacia la caja para pagar, pero me detuve delante de una repisa que tenía varias cajas en forma de corazón. Pensé en Syaoran. Leí la descripción y resultaban ser unos bocaditos de chocolate, rellenos de mousse de chocolate y con almendras. Toda una bomba que sonaba apetitosa. La tomé sin quitar el nombre del castaño de mi mente y salí del local luego de pagar todo. La forma de la caja no importaría, sabía que a Li le encantarían y hacerle un regalo no estaría mal.

-Hola Sakura –escuché que una voz que no pertenecía a ninguna de mis amigas me saludaba.

-¡Akizuki! –pronuncié sorprendida de encontrármela en el lugar.

-Veo que me recuerdas, pero dime Nakuru con confianza –dijo ya frente a mí.

-¿No deberías estar en la empresa? –pregunté algo confundida.

-Te estas juntando mucho con Li, ya empiezas a sonar como él –su comentario hizo que me ruborizara-. Hoy entro unas horas más tarde, por lo que salí a dar unas vueltas. ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte de nuevo!

-Sí, la verdad es que sí. No imaginaba encontrarte por aquí –dije sonriendo. Nakuru me caía bien, después de todo fue la única que no me asesinó con la mirada la vez que había visitado por primera vez la empresa.

-¿Te molesta si te acompaño hasta que me vaya a trabajar? –preguntó sin quitar su sonrisa contagiosa-. Ya me he aburrido de estar sola –dijo con una tristeza exagerada.

-Para nada, un poco de compañía siempre es buena –dije sonriéndole de la misma forma que lo hacía ella. Su presencia me era sumamente agradable.

Recorrimos unas cuantas tiendas más mientras hablábamos sobre un montón de cosas. Descubrí que era cuatro años mayor que yo y que estaba trabajando como secretaria del jefe de recursos humanos. Estudiaba marketing y vivía a unas cuadras no muy lejos del lugar por lo que entendí.

-¡Sakura! –me di la vuelta y allí estaba Tomoyo caminando hacia mi dirección-. Ya compré las cosas que quería de aquí, he hecho bastante rápido –dijo mostrándome las bolsas que cargaba. Luego miró a Nakuru intrigada.

-Tommy, ella es una conocida mía –dije presentándola-. Nakuru, ella es Tomoyo, mi mejor amiga.

-Un gusto joven Tomoyo –saludó la castaña haciendo una leve reverencia que fue imitada por mi amiga-. ¿Todas tus amigas son tan lindas y adorables? –preguntó de forma desvergonzada. La amatista se ruborizó y yo reí abiertamente ya que esas cosas no solían ser comunes en ella.

Seguimos caminando y pronto las dos desconocidas comenzaron a llevarse más que bien. Ambas adoraban la moda y eran amantes de la fotografía por lo que rápidamente congeniaron teniendo múltiples charlas sobre varios temas en las que las dos coincidían en sus opiniones.

La hora había llegado y subimos las escaleras en busca de mis otras amigas. Invitamos a Nakuru a acompañarnos, la cual aceptó gustosa alardeando que conocería a más de mis adorables amigas. Las tres estaban en el lugar acordado esperándonos pacientemente.

-¡Chicas, ya hemos vuelto! –dijo Tommy llamando su atención.

-Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, ella, es Nakuru Akizuki, una conocida mía –dije nuevamente haciendo la presentación.

-Un gusto Akizuki –dijo mi amiga de trenzas en nombre de las tres.

-Pueden llamar por mi nombre, no me molesta –contestó sonriente la castaña.

-Claro, entonces llámanos a nosotras por el nuestro –intervino Rika.

Nos sentamos en una mesa lo suficientemente amplia para que quepamos todas de un bar bastante bonito. Una mesera vino rápidamente a atendernos y unos segundos después de mirar la carta, todas hicieron sus pedidos.

-Y díganme, ¿son todas de Tomoeda? –preguntó curiosa Nakuru.

-Si –respondió Chiharu-. Todas vivimos allí. Incluso somos amigas desde la infancia. Inseparables se podría decir.

-¡Qué tiernas! –dijo mirándonos con verdadera ternura-. La verdad es que las admiro, y espero que sigan siendo amigas incluso cuando se separen y empiecen la universidad. Yo casi ni tengo de esas amigas de la infancia.

-Ahora nos tienes a nosotras –Tomoyo le sonrió.

-¡Y son tan lindas! Además muy simpáticas todas. Ya las estoy queriendo –todas reímos ante su ocurrencia ya que recién nos conocía. Pero en cuanto a mí, yo sí empezaba a sentir cariño por la joven. Era sumamente alegre y carismática y se hacía querer fácilmente con sus actitudes y su forma de ser.

-¿Cómo se conocieron con Sakura? –abrí los ojos enormemente. Esperaba por todos los cielos que a Nakuru no se le ocurriera decir las cosas tal como fueron. Moriría de vergüenza y tendría muchas cosas que explicar, pero ¿Cómo sabría ella que deseaba que fuese discreta con la respuesta?

-Pues… -comencé rápidamente yo, quizás y si contaba los "hechos" personalmente saldría victoriosa de esta.

-Sakura apareció en la empresa en la que trabajo hace unas semanas atrás. Había llegado con otro de los trabajadores del lugar que tuvo que hacer unos encargos, por lo que se quedó sola y como yo estaba en mi tiempo libre le hice compañía y charlamos durante un largo rato –contestó sonriente y guiñándome un ojo. Si bien era verdad lo que había dicho, había muchos detalles ocultos. Suspiré aliviada.

-¿Cuántos conocidos tienes en Tokio Sakurita? –preguntó medio riendo Naoko. Simplemente sonreí y a nadie pareció molestarle la ausencia de respuesta. Después de todo la pregunta era lanzada medio en broma.

-¡Dios! Miren la hora que es –pronunció Nakuru-. Debo irme al trabajo o si no mi jefe me asesinará, y eso no sería nada agradable.

-Qué lástima, espero que nos podamos volver a ver –dijo Rika.

-Espero que si –aguardó un segundo silencio, luego se le iluminaron los ojos-. ¿Qué tal si me acompañan hasta la empresa? Podremos charlar un rato más y conocerán mi lugar de martirio –dijo como si fuese la mejor idea de todas.

-No habrá ningún tiempo querida –contestó Tomoyo aceptando la propuesta.

A mí me parecía una pésima idea realmente. Ir al territorio de Li no era lo que más deseaba en ese momento, no creía que me recordaran las múltiples empleadas del lugar, pero si de algo estaba segura, y teniendo en cuenta el tipo de suerte que llevaba conmigo, me encontraría al castaño, y no lo deseaba en absoluto. Las preguntas comenzarían y no es para menos, no todos los días mis amigas me ven interactuando con la persona que estuvo en más tapas de revistas destinadas a la población femenina que en revistas empresariales.

Emprendimos la caminata hacia la empresa, y a cada paso que dábamos, a cada metro que disminuía la distancia me iba poniendo más y más nerviosa. Estaba segura que lo encontraría y además de toda la curiosidad que tendría que soportar por parte de mis amigas, estaba el hecho de que sería la primera vez que lo viera desde que había asumido la noche anterior que el joven no me era indiferente.

¿Por qué tenía que correr con tanta mala suerte?

-Y aquí chicas, es donde trabajo –mencionó la mayor de las seis cuando estuvimos frente al gran edificio.

-¿Trabajas en Li Corporations? –preguntó incrédula Naoko.

-¿El dueño de la empresa es tan lindo como en las tapas de revista? –preguntó Rika. Mi última esperanza de que no lo conocieran se había esfumado.

-Vengan, acompáñenme –dijo luego de reír por la pregunta de mi amiga.

-Mejor nos vamos, no queremos molestar –dije tratando de salir de aquel embrollo.

-No está prohibido entrar –contestó. Todas animadas a su idea entraron sin problema alguno. Con los nervios a flor de piel las seguí.

-Bienvenidas a Li Corporations.

-Es realmente muy grande.

-Y muy lujoso.

Todas miraban cada detalle del lugar, yo en cambio, prefería mirar a las personas, nadie parecía percibirnos, pero lo que en realidad buscaba era esa cabellera castaña tan conocida. Todavía tenía un poco de suerte de mi parte.

-¿Kinomoto? –o tal vez no. Una muy conocida voz sonó a mis espaldas

-Bueno, debo irme yo, adiós chicas –se despidió Nakuru de forma rápida.

-Oh, dios –dijo Rika sin aliento-. Que alguien me pellizque.

-Es Syaoran Li, y viene hacia acá.

Tomoyo me miraba compadeciéndose de mí y como para no hacerlo. Odiaba mi suerte, en verdad lo hacía.

-Señorita Daidouji –Hiragizawa, el amigo del castaño también hizo acto de aparición-. Que coincidencia encontrarla aquí. Señoritas –dijo saludando a mis amigas.

-Joven Hiragizawa –saludó mi amiga con una leve sonrisa-. Qué bueno verlo.

-Lo mismo digo. Que les parece a todas si vamos a tomar algo en la cafetería. Veo que no conocen el lugar así que podríamos hacer un pequeño tour.

-Sería una espléndida idea –dijo Tommy mirándome-. En un rato volvemos Sakura.

Rápidamente vi como todas se alejaban siendo "empujadas" por Eriol, quién al parecer noto lo incomoda que me sentía en ese momento. Mis amigas volteaban para verme y cuestionaban por qué yo me quedaba y ellas no podían también hacerlo para así conocer a Li. Suspiré.

-¿Qué haces aquí Kinomoto? –preguntó Syaoran a mi espalda, pero esta vez a una distancia muy escasa.

-¿Qué tal Li? –pregunté con toda la naturalidad posible mientras volteaba.

-No respondes a mi pregunta –suspiré.

-Junto con mis amigas vinimos a pasar la tarde a Tokio, y de casualidad nos encontramos a Nakuru… -comencé a explicar de forma rápida.

-¿Nakuru?

-… Y ella nos dijo que la acompañáramos al trabajo. Luego comenzó a insistir en que entráramos. Yo me negué pero siguió insistiendo. No pude evitarlo, realmente lo siento. Ya mismo nos iremos –terminé de decir todo más rápido de lo que imaginé, por lo que tuve que tomarme unos segundos para tomar todo el aire que había perdido.

-Eres muy atolondrada para hablar –dijo de forma burlona haciendo que lo mirase de mala forma-. Pensé que había ocurrido algo en casa. Nunca imaginé verte aquí –explicó.

-Yo tampoco, realmente no era mi intención venir.

-Reconoce que me extrañabas preciosura –y ahí estaba de nuevo con sus comentarios fuera de lugar.

-Deja de ser tan pesado de una vez, nunca conseguirás novia así –dije levantando levemente mi tono de voz-. Además no te extrañaba, así que no te creas la gran cosa.

-Para que quiero novia si te tengo a ti –dijo con fingida ternura provocando igualmente un enorme sonrojo.

Noté a mí alrededor como estábamos llamando la atención. Donde sea que él estuviera las miradas estaban centradas en él. Comencé a sentir celos de que todas las mujeres del lugar se lo comieran con la mirada. Malditas zorras.

-Veo que has estado haciendo compras –afirmó.

-¿No debes trabajar Li? –pregunté tratando de acortar lo más posible la charla.

-Soy el jefe, hago lo que quiero –que alguien le avise que su ego nos ahogaba a todos-. Eres todo una glotona –dijo mirando fijamente los chocolates.

-Son regalos en realidad –dije algo cohibida.

-Supongo que las cajas iguales son para Hien y Nadeshiko –empezó analizando el interior de una de las bolsas que aún se encontraban en mi mano. Chismoso-. El otro para tú novio.

-Supones mal con el último, terminé con Ren ayer.

-Ya veo –dije con un tono de voz neutro. El castaño ya había encontrado la respuesta a mis lágrimas de ayer.

-En realidad –comencé a decir con mi rostro sumamente rojo-, son para ti –dije rápidamente mientras le extendía la bolsa que tenía sus chocolates para que la recogiera. Si, estaba sumamente avergonzada y ruborizada en ese momento.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco en señal de sorpresa, tomó el obsequio y atinó a abrirlo, pero fue un interrumpido por un sonoro "No" de mi parte que lo sobresalto y llamo la atención de más de uno.

-No lo abras aquí –expliqué tímida.

-Lo abriré en mi oficina entonces –dijo con una leve sonrisa-. Ahora si debo volver a trabajar. ¿Tienes como volver? –preguntó.

-Si volveré con mis amigas en colectivo.

Asintió y fuimos a los ascensores. Me despedí de Syaoran en el piso de la cafetería mientras que el subió hasta su lugar de trabajo. Busqué a mis amigas con la mirada hasta que pude ubicarlas en el gran lugar.

-Hola pequeña Sakura –me saludó de forma familiar Eriol. Desde que supo que había accedido a darle el número de Tomoyo su trato para conmigo era más amistoso.

Me senté en uno de los lugares vacíos y me deje caer en la mesa de forma desastrosa. Una lluvia de preguntas me azotaría en tres… dos… uno…

-¿Conoces a Li?

-¿Por qué no nos contaste?

-¿De dónde lo conoces?

-¿Tienes una relación con él?

-¿Hace cuánto que nos ocultas esa información tan importante?

-¿Besa bien? –Okey, debía admitir que las primeras preguntas me las esperaba, pero la última me hizo ruborizar hasta la médula.

-Chicas, que nuestra querida Sakura conozca a Syaoran no significa que lo haya besado –dijo el azabache defendiéndome.

-No quita que el hecho que no nos contó que lo conocía –dijo Rika medio enfadada. ¿Desde cuándo era fan del castaño?

-Antes de empezar –comencé a decir-, lees voy a aclarar que no les conté, no porque no fueran mis amigas o no confiara en ustedes. Simplemente tenía miedo a su reacción y que las cosas cambiaran entre nosotras, lo cual sinceramente no quería.

-Siempre seremos amigas pase lo que pase Sakurita –dijo Tomoyo en señal de apoyo a lo que todas asintieron lo cual me alivio un poco.

-Bueno, como sabrán mi madre está en pareja hace ya unos meses con Hien –nuevamente todas afirmaron-. Pues bien, les conté que era un empresario importante, pero nunca les mencioné cuál era la empresa. De por si jamás dije su apellido –todas se quedaron pensativas y empezaron a atacar cabos.

-Li es su apellido ¿cierto?–dijo Naoko.

-Sí, Hien Li. Dueño de Li Corporations de China, aunque actualmente la maneja vía internet y cada tantos meses se instala unos días en el país –conté-. Siendo sincera no quería contarles porque pensé que me tratarían diferente por el hecho de que ahora "pertenecía" de una manera indirecta a una familia adinerada. Además existía la posibilidad de que pensaran que mi madre era una interesada –dije con la cabeza gacha.

-¡Sak, como pensaríamos eso de ti o de tu madre! –exclamó Chiharu-. Las conocemos hace un montón de tiempo, jamás creeríamos que fuesen unas interesadas.

-Lo siento –dije sumamente apenada.

-No tienes por qué disculparte linda –dijo Rika con su mano en mi hombro-. Si no me equivoco, entonces Li vendría a ser tú… ¿Hermanastro?

-Sí, y uno muy pesado por cierto –suspiré recordándolo.

-Pero muy lindo por cierto –dijo guiñándome su ojo derecho-. Podrías presentármelo.

-¡Ni lo sueñes! –dije de manera algo exagerada-. No quiero que Li se relacione con mis amigas –eso y además de que me ponía celosa y furiosa la sola idea de ver al ambarino con alguna de mis amigas. No, definitivamente no.

-Nuestra querida Sakura se lo está guardando exclusivamente para ella –dijo Eriol riendo, le lancé una servilleta que estaba a mi alcancé, mientras sentía que los colores subían a mi rostro. Si seguía así todos en el edificio se enterarían lo causaba Syaoran en mí. Y hablando de Roma…

-Eriol –dijo a sus espaldas llamándolo-. ¿Puedes venir y dejar de charlar? –dijo algo exasperado.

-Como ordene mi buen y gruñón amigo –se levantó- Señoritas, fue un gusto haberlas conocido –dijo mirando a las tres castañas-. Daidouji, estamos en contacto –le guiñó un ojo-. Sakura, nos vemos el sábado –y así luego de los respectivos saludos, caminó hacia donde se encontraba mi lindo hermanito.

-Por cierto, Sakura –dijo llamándome por mi nombre e ignorando las miradas de mis amigas-. Gracias por lo de antes, tienes un buen gusto –y con una sonrisa que me derritió por completo se fue con el azabache.

-Tienes muchas cosas que contarme Sakurita –susurró mi mejor amiga.

Pagamos lo consumido en el bar de la empresa y salimos, dimos unas vueltas más por la enorme ciudad y para que no se nos hiciera demasiado tarde emprendimos el camino hasta la parada de colectivos para esperar el transporte que nos llevaría nuevamente a nuestra ciudad.

* * *

Llegué a la casa cuando ya el día había pasado dando lugar a la noche. Como no tenía hambre decidí retirarme a mi habitación sin cenar. Me di una caliente y muy esperada ducha y comencé a ordenar todas las cosas que había comprado esa tarde. Un vestido y un par de zapatos, unos pantalones y un par de camisas y remeras que me habían gustado bastante. No era tanto, pero ¿para qué más? Deje los chocolates a un lado del escritorio y me recosté en mi cómoda cama. El sonido de mi celular interrumpió el silencio que hasta ese momento inundaba mi habitación.

-Hola Tommy –atendí luego de mirar quién estaba del otro lado de la línea.

_-Buenas noches Sakurita, ¿Has llegado bien a casa?_

-Sí, no tienes de que preocuparte –respondí. La amatista aparte de ser mi mejor amiga, casi mi hermana, era como una segunda madre. Siempre estaba cuidando de mí y preocupándose por mi bienestar.

-_Qué suerte linda_ –dijo simplemente. Suspiré, ya me estaba comenzando a imaginar a que iba el llamado.

-Desembucha Tomoyo.

-_Perdóname, es que saber que no puedo aguantar la curiosidad_ –su tono de voz era entre exaltación, emoción e intriga.

-Y dime, ¿qué es lo que te quita el pensamiento? –pregunté riendo por la actitud de mi amiga, jamás cambiaría.

-_Ya_ _sabes que es, el avance de tu relación con Li_ –contestó con picardía.

-No hay ningún avance en mi relación con él. Seguimos siendo como perro y gato.

_-¡Oh vamos!_ –exclamó- _Sabes muy bien que eso no es cierto. Cuando Nakuru contó cómo se habían conocido supuse que esa persona conocida era Li, por lo tanto significa que te llevo a la empresa con él. ¿Y ahora te llama por tu nombre?_ –preguntó en forma retórica-. _Discúlpame pero para mí ESO si es un avance._

-Terminé en la empresa con él porque no tenía de otra. Y muchas veces suele llamarme por mi nombre cuando me molesta –expliqué.

-_Pero no te estaba molestando en ese momento_.

-Nos hemos besado Tommy –dije sin pensar. Un silencio sepulcral fue todo lo que oí.

-¡_QUE! ¿COMO QUE SE HAN BESADO Y NO ME HAS CONTADO? Eres muy mala amiga Sakurita._

-El grito ha estado de más –dije medio aturdida-. Eso, nos hemos besado cuando estuvimos de vacaciones en el campo, pero eso no cambió nada, fue más por accidente que por otra cosa, estuvimos varios días distantes por eso, pero ya todo volvió a la normalidad, y no, no te hagas ilusiones porque no habrá ningún tipo de amorío entre los dos.

_-¿Y ha sido lindo el beso?_ –preguntó curiosa y emocionada de la nueva información que le proporcioné.

-¿Lindo? Ha sido maravilloso, besa tan bien. Ni Ren me había besado de esa forma. Me sentía nerviosa y emocionada, sentía mariposas en la pansa y cosquilleo en los dedos, y eso que fue un simple beso.

-_Me emociona que te emocione amiga_ –dijo riendo Tommy-. _¿No han tenido ningún otro contacto de ese tipo?_

-No –negué-. Primero estuvimos un poco distantes y luego volvió a la normalidad, ya sabes, bromas, peleas, charlas sin sentido.

-_Ya veo, que lastima, harían una hermosa pareja_ –se lamentó.

-Sabes, me he dado cuenta de que me gusta.

-_Es muy atractivo el joven Li, no me extraña que te haya empezado a gustar Sakurita._

Tomoyo tenía razón. Syaoran era muy muy atractivo. Era alto, atlético y con buen físico, cabello castaño oscuro, unos ojos ámbar realmente atrayentes y unos labios que no solo parecían apetitosos sino que también había tenido el lujo de probar y descubrir que eran adictivos. Pero también iba más allá de lo físico. Su rictus serio le daban aspecto interesante y misterioso, pero el que lo conocía sabía que atrás de esa fachada de hombre de negocios se escondía una persona infantil y burlona, como si de un niño se tratase. Era amable y comprensivo y aunque lo quisiera ocultar, tenía su lado tierno. En pocas palabras era un hombre perfecto.

-Creo que me estoy enamorando.

* * *

**N/A: Hola mis queridos lectoooooores, espero que anden muy bien :B Yo medio enferma lamentablemente, muchos días fríos hicieron que pescara un resfriado D:**

**¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Un día entre amigas y apareció nuevamente Nakuru :3 Tan linda y carismática como siempre, y ha pedido he puesto más a Tomoyo (no es que no quisiera, soy medio colgada y sin darme cuenta le doy mucho mas protagonismo a otros personajes, sepan disculpar.) También aparecieron nuevamente Eriol y Shao :B**

**Nuestra Sak ya se muestra completamente celosa de toda mujer que mire a su Shao *-* Es tan tierna y además le ha comprado chocolates, que al parecer al castaño le han gustado y se lo hizo saber :B**

**Las amigas de Sak ya "descubrieron la verdad" y se lo han tomado de lo más bien, por algo son tan amigas todas :D y la ojiverde se sacó un peso de encima de esa forma :)**

**Por otro lado afirmó creerse enamorada de Li :O todo un descubrimiento, aaaaaaaunque hay que tomarlo con pinzas, lo cree no más, no lo sabe (todas sabemos que terminará rendida a sus pies al igual que él e_e)**

**DATO: Detesto la impuntualidad, en serio, maldita gente impuntual -.- ME gusta la música clásica e_e los juegos de mesa (parezco una viejita, pero orgullosa jajaja) y me la paso siempre tomando mate o café, infaltables a la hora de escribir y/o leer.**

**Respuesta a reviews:**

**Sayu (Flowerxlady): **¡Buenaaaaaaaas! Al fin se deshizo de Ren, no tuvo un buen final pero las cosas serán mucho mejores ahora, todos odiábamos a Ren ajajja. Todavía no la llenó de mimos pero si le dedicó varias sonrisas que derriten a más de una y todas para ella! Jajajaja, es tan adorable :B Y Hien es el mejor suegro del mundo jajaja, un poco más y le entrega al hijo con moño. Felicidades por el aniversario, espero lo hayas disfrutado :D Espero también que te haya gustado el capítulo, quizas un poco diferente a los demás, pero aparece Nakuru y eso es lo importante jajaja. Nos estamos leyendo! Besitos sabor a cerezas para ti! (:

**Honnap: **¡Holaaaa! Me alegra tanto que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, hice lo mejor que pude para poner a los padres y la ocasión era ideal para que aparecieran, por lo tanto estoy feliz de que te haya gustado :D En este hay un poco más de aparición de Tomoyo, pero para próximos capítulos también intentaré que siga apareciendo (: Aunque Shao no lo quiera reconocer siempre se va a preocupar por ella, y tal como predijiste, ¡se encontraron! No por mucho, pero se encontraron :B Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo! Nos estamos leyendo :3 Besitos sabor a vainilla para ti (:

**Tommyzombie-chan: **¡Holaaaa! :D Me pone contenta que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero que hayas disfrutado este también. Al fin terminó con Ren, ahora tiene el camino libre con Shao *-* La pareja de Eriol y Tommy siempre me ha gustado, son tan iguales, los adoro. Que Sak y Shao no sean así hace que sea más divertido, porque nunca se sabe que puede pasar con los dos :B jajaja. Hien es adorable y comprensivo, ya sabemos de donde proviene parte de la personalidad del castaño (: Nos estamos leyendo! Besitos sabor a dulce de leche para ti (:

**Sabrina Motorpsico: **¡Buenaaaaas! Al fin Ren salió de la vida de la castaña, ahora tiene camino libre con Shao, aunque tendrá que pelear con su terco corazón jajaja, a mi también me ha gustado la escena con Hien, me gustó poner tanta participación de él ya que me gusta mucho como personaje (: y además advirtió a Sak que le costará estar con Shao, pero de que nada es imposible (: Espero te haya gustado esta capitulo! Nos estamos leyendo! Besitos sabor a chocolate blanco para ti! (:

**Cloudy Nights: **¡Hola lindaaa! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, y espero que también hayas disfrutado este! *-* Al fin Ren se fue, y aunque Sak haya tenido un feo momento, siempre tendrá a su héroe castaño para protegerla y contenerla :3 No solo acepto que le gusta si no creer estar enamorada de él (quien no jjaja) pero tampoco esta segura, su corazoncito se muestra confuso. Shao siempre va a ser terco, no creo jamás verlo aceptar las cosas tan rápido, ya veremos que pasara mas adelante :O Yo también adoro la pizza casera, sobre todo la que hace mi papá, ninguna se le compara :B Las montañas son re lindas, (vivo sobre una aunque no se crea, la mayoría de cordoba es así jajaja) pero para unas vacaciones adoro cambiar de ambiente (: Espero nos estemos leyendo! Besitos sabor a chocolate negro para ti (:

**Sakura cc fan: **¡Holaaaa y bienvenida! Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, y espero te haya gustado este capitulo, nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a miel para ti!

**En fin, muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen, y muchisisisimas gracias a los que comentan, adoro leer sus opiniones y contestarlas! :D Cualquier critica, disgusto, opinión y demás no duden en escribirme, un besito de sabor será mandado especialmente para ustedes jajaja.**

**Espero que hayas disfrutado leer este capitulo y esta historia tanto como yo disfruto escribirla! Nos estamos leyendo**

**Besitos sabor a manzanas para todooooos!**

**LadySuzume-Chan.**


	11. Capitulo 10

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

**Summary: El día que mi madre decidió que nos mudaríamos con Hien Li, su nuevo novio, creí que era una excelente idea. Pero todo cambio cuando conocí a mi hermanastro. El muy arrogante Syaoran Li y su pequeña y nueva manía de hacerme enojar por diversión, me sacarían de quicio muy fácilmente. ¿Tenía que ser tan condenadamente sexy?**

**Este capítulo se los dedico a Flowerxlady y a ****Cloudy Nights, ya que siempre están presentes en cada capítulo, comentándome, dándome sus opiniones y charlando de lo que sea. Dándome su apoyo, al fin y al cabo! :3**

* * *

La semana pasada y esta se me habían hecho sumamente cortas y llevaderas. Mi humor no había sido el mejor a principios de la semana anterior, pero el pequeño obsequio de la castaña pareció mejorar mi estado anímico. La forma de corazón me había asustado bastante ya que pensé que era alguna forma de declaración, pero cuando la abrí dejando a la vista esos bombones que debía reconocer habían resultado ser exquisitos, la disparatada idea de que Kinomoto se me declarase se había esfumado de mi cabeza. Lo importante era lo de adentro y no lo de afuera.

Ese fin de semana había hablado con la ojiverde tal y como le había dicho y resultó ser que la razón de su llanto era Komamura. La chica había terminado con él y el chico en cuestión jugó con los sentimientos de Sakura haciendo que la joven estuviese como zombie durante todo ese día. Lo bueno es que se dio cuenta de que su ahora ex noviecito no le convenía en lo absoluto. Me molestaba que esos dos anduvieran juntos, no sabía porque pero lo hacía.

La semana que vino no fue mucho más complicada, el trabajo de siempre, las reuniones de siempre, los ajetreos de siempre y un Eriol mucho más hartante ya que la joven Daidouji, había accedido a una "cita" con el inglés.

Ese viernes habíamos salido antes de la empresa por lo que ya nos encontrábamos en la mansión, pasado el mediodía. Eriol salió a correr un rato para descargar toda la adrenalina que llevaba encima, mientras que yo preferí darme un baño relajante para despejar mi mente en su totalidad. Estaba todo muy tranquilo, Kinomoto aún no llegaba de la preparatoria por lo que sus gritos y tropiezos no inundaban aquel lugar.

-Buenos tardes Nadeshiko –saludé cuando bajé al living ya cambiado.

-¡Oh! –exclamó sorprendida-. No te había escuchado llegar Syaoran. Buenas tardes –dijo con una leve sonrisa- ¿Cómo ha ido todo en la empresa?

-Todo bien, tranquilo se podría decir. ¿Llamó Hien? –mi padre había salido a mitad de semana a Hong Kong para la supervisión que hacía cada dos meses más o menos. No volvería hasta la semana que viene, por lo que la mansión estaba habitada únicamente por las mujeres durante los días de semana.

-Ha llamado esta mañana. Dice que todo está bien y que volverá el jueves a la noche –contestó con el rostro iluminado con felicidad al tener noticias de mi padre, pero luego volvió a tener un aspecto preocupado.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? –pregunté con curiosidad.

-No en realidad –dijo mirándome a los ojos-. Simplemente pasa que Sakurita anoche se ha acostado con dolor de cabeza y hoy se levantó con algo de fiebre –explicó-. Igualmente insistió en ir al instituto. Sale en media hora y el cielo amenaza con llover y me preocupa que se moje y empeore, si es que ya no lo hizo en el transcurso de la mañana.

Miré su rostro y la preocupación se notaba. Suspiré, hasta que no llegará Kinomoto su madre se encontraría así y eso me desagradaba, por lo que opté en ayudarla.

-Dijiste que saldría en media hora ¿cierto? –pregunté aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza-. Bien, iré a buscarla entonces.

-No hace falta que te preocupes Syaoran, tú debes tener cosas más importantes –dijo apenada.

-No hay problema Nadeshiko, me encargaré de Sakura –finalicé.

Fui a mi habitación a tomar una chaqueta, el clima era bastante frío y tal y como había dicho la azabache amenazaba con llover. Subí a mi coche y emprendí la búsqueda de la castaña, aún faltaba para su horario de salida, pero prefería llegar antes y esperar, a llegar tarde. Odiaba la impuntualidad en las personas, por lo tanto yo también odiaba ser impuntual.

Luego de unos minutos aparqué en el estacionamiento que había en la entrada, y prendí la radio para tener música distrayéndome hasta que Kinomoto hiciese aparición. Comenzó a sonar una canción bastante conocida y a la moda. Lancé una risa al recordar a la castaña cantándola a todo pulmón hasta que notó mi presencia y ruborizada gritó algún que otro insulto por hacerla pasar vergüenza. Cantaba bien la mocosa, algo exagerado, pero bien.

Escuché como sonaba una campana a la lejanía que me recordaba a mis épocas como estudiante. Varios chicos con uniforme comenzaron a salir por lo que salí del coche para buscar a Kinomoto ya que esta no sabía que la irían a buscar. Me paré en la entrada y esperé a ver su cabellera castaña mientras varias jóvenes que pasaban se quedaban mirándome sorprendidas y susurraban entre ellas.

-Oye –dijo una rubia con un cuerpo con demasiadas curvas para mi gusto-. ¿Tú eres Syaoran Li, cierto?

-No es de tu incumbencia quién soy –soné bastante seco, pero es que sinceramente tener que tolerar a colegialas no era lo mío.

-Con mis amigas te reconocimos apenas apareciste en la entrada. ¿Buscas a alguna mujer en especial? –preguntó de manera provocativa. De seguro esa chica era la zorra de la preparatoria.

-No es de tu incumbencia –dije nuevamente de forma hosca. A lo lejos pude divisar a la castaña que venía con su grupo de amigas.

La rubia seguía hablando pero mi vista estaba en la otra joven. En verdad su aspecto no era el mejor, estaba despeinada y tenía el rostro algo pálido, sus amigas venían charlando amenamente pero ella no participaba en la charla. De más está decir que venía desabrigada. Qué torpe y despistada que resultaba ser esa chica la mayoría del tiempo.

-¡Oye! ¿Me estás escuchando? –la chiquilla se había parado delante mío evitando que pudiera concentrarme en otra cosa.

-¿Qué mierda quieres? –le pregunté bastante harto.

-Resultaste ser bastante mal humorado Li-kun –dijo con fingido enojo. Una llovizna nos empezó a empapar rápidamente

-Realmente no me interesa tu opinión acerca de mí –miré en dirección a la castaña.

Las cosas no andaban bien, Tomoyo la miraba bastante preocupada y parecía preguntarle algo a lo que Kinomoto negaba. Segundos después se desvaneció cayendo al suelo provocando ajetreo entre sus amigas.

-¡Sakura! –exclamé, empujando a la chica frente a mí para ir por la castaña lo más rápido que me fuera posible.

-Joven Li –pronunció Tomoyo quien sostenía la cabeza de Sakura entre sus piernas.

-Maldita sea Sakura –mascullé entre dientes, mientras posaba mi mano en su frente-. Está volando de fiebre.

-Lo sé, pero no ha querido retirarse antes, es muy terca –explicó su amiga preocupada. Las otras se mantenían a un costado sin pronunciar palabra. Varios estudiantes ajenos a la situación también observaban la escena.

-Iré a llevarla a un hospital –la cargué con sumo cuidado, lo que no me costó en lo absoluto, en verdad era muy liviana-. Por favor Daidouji, encárgate de sus cosas y de llamar a Nadeshiko –pedí recibiendo una afirmación por respuesta.

Con la ojiverde en mis brazos caminé lo más rápido que pude hasta el auto, abrí con algo de dificultad la puerta del copiloto y la coloqué suavemente ahí, abroché su cinturón y cerré la puerta. Rodeé corriendo el auto y subí a mi asiento. Con el auto ya en marcha, no me detendría hasta el hospital de Tomoeda.

Frené en un semáforo en rojo y aproveché para tomarle la temperatura nuevamente. Estaba hirviendo, sumándole a que, el estar empapada por la transpiración y el agua helada que nos había caído, no ayudaba mucho a su situación. Apenas se recuperara por completo me iba a escuchar, de esta no se salvaba.

Llegamos al hospital, nuevamente la cargué en brazos y me encaminé dentro de las instalaciones. Una médica que nos vio la atendió de inmediato, llevándosela a una habitación en una camilla y dejándome a mí en la sala de espera.

-Nadeshiko –contesté cuando atendí el celular que había comenzado a sonar.

-_Syaoran ¿se encuentra bien Sakura? –_preguntó sumamente preocupada-. _Ha llegado Tomoyo hace unos momentos con todas las cosas de ella. Me dijo que se ha desvanecido y que tú la has llevado al hospital._

-No hay de qué preocuparse –traté de tranquilizarla-. Ya la han atendido, todavía no me dijeron nada, pero no ha de ser algo grave, tenía mucha fiebre y por eso perdió el conocimiento.

-_Qué alivio, muchas gracias Syaoran._

-No hay que agradecer. Te avisaré cuando tenga novedades y pueda llevarla a casa.

-_Está bien querido. Cuídala por favor._

-Lo haré –respondí para mí mismo ya que la llamada ya había finalizado para cuando la respuesta salió de mis labios.

Permanecí en mi lugar viendo como todos alrededor trabajaban o esperaban ser atendidos. El teléfono sonaba cada cinco minutos y los doctores y enfermeros iban de un lado a otro charlando entre ellos o concentrados en los papeles que leían en su camino. De la habitación donde se encontraba Sakura salió la médica que nos había atendido, luego de encontrarme con la mirada dirigió sus pasos a mi dirección.

-Usted es el que trajo a la jovencita… -pronunció cuando estuvo frente a mí.

-Kinomoto Sakura –dije yo.

-Kinomoto, bien. ¿Usted es pariente de ella? –preguntó mientras anotaba cosas en una pequeña agenda.

-Sí, su hermano. ¿Se encuentra ella bien? –pregunté algo ansioso. La verdad es que estaba un poco preocupado por la chiquilla.

-Oh si, por supuesto que sí. Solo fue un susto, tenía la fiebre muy alta, pero he logrado bajársela un poco, aunque aún no despierta por el cansancio.

-Qué suerte, muchísimas gracias.

-No hay de que –me entregó el papel en el que antes había escrito-. Ahora bien, esos son algunos medicamente que recomiendo que tome sin falta, junto con bastante reposo hasta que no sienta ningún malestar.

-No se preocupe, me encargaré yo mismo de eso. Gracias –agradecí nuevamente.

-Me debo retirar a atender otros pacientes, puede pasar a la habitación, dispongan de ella el tiempo necesario hasta que pueda recuperarse bien la joven Kinomoto.

Luego de agradecerle por tercera vez, me dirigí hacia el sitio donde se encontraba Sakura. Abrí con cuidado la puerta para no hacer ningún ruido y allí estaba ella. Tranquila como pocas veces la había podido ver, su respiración era acompasada y sus rasgos relajados. Parecía todo un ángel, sumido en un profundo sueño. El color ya le había vuelto al rostro y las gotitas de transpiración habían desaparecido, aunque su ropa aún permanecía empapada.

Me senté en una silla que se encontraba al costado de la camilla donde estaba recostada y empecé a analizar su rostro dormido. Tenía pequeñas pecas cerca de la nariz, esta era pequeña y respingada, sus mejillas con un rubor suave, que cuando se avergonzaba o enojaba aumentaba. Detrás de sus parpados, un par de orbes del verde más hermoso que jamás había visto, la chica tenía unos ojos realmente envidiables. Sus labios eran rosados y carnosos y yo los había probado, sabían a gloria.

Unos minutos después despertó abriéndo perezosamente los parpados mientras acostumbraba la vista a la luz del lugar. Miró todo extrañada y luego posó su mirada en la mía.

-¿Qué paso? –preguntó de manera inocente y tranquila.

-Estamos en el hospital Sakura –dije refiriéndome a ella por su nombre-. Te has desmayado cuando salías del instituto –expliqué al ver su cara de sorpresa.

-¿Y tú me has traído?

-Sí, he sido yo. Tomoyo llevó tus cosas a la casa.

-¡Oh! Ya veo –guardó silencio unos segundos, pero no despegaba la vista de mi rostro, lo cual en el fondo me empezaba a incomodar- ¿Qué hacías en el instituto? –y ahí estaba ella con su maña de hacer preguntas por todo.

-¿No te cansas de hacer preguntas mocosa? –se ruborizó como tantas veces solía hacerlo-. Tu madre estaba preocupada por que habías asistido con fiebre a tus clases, por lo que decidí buscarte.

-Muchas gracias por preocuparte Li –dijo apenada.

-Eres una descuidada. No tendrías que haber asistido en el estado en el que estabas. Nos hiciste preocupar a todos –reprendí.

-Lo siento –se disculpó-, tenía examen de química y si no asistía me iban a reprobar.

-La próxima vez intenta ir más abrigada al menos –dije señalando la falta de abrigo que cargaba en ese momento-. Si sigues tomando frío de esa forma pescarás algo más que un resfriado o fiebre.

-Lo siento –volvió a disculparse-, y gracias por preocuparte y traerme al hospital.

Su comentario de había descolocado y sentí mi rostro enrojecer, algo que no pasaba muy a menudo. No era por el hecho de que me agradeciera, sino la forma en que lo hacía, completamente avergonzada y de manera tímida, con sus mejillas teñidas de un hermoso color. Volteé mi rostro para que no me viera y así se aprovechara de la situación, porque sabía que si la castaña lo hubiese notado, me molestaría el resto de mis días.

-La doctora me ha recetado unos medicamentos para que tomes y me ha dicho que hagas reposo –le conté para cambiar el tema-. Yo mismo te ataré a la cama para que no muevas tu inquieto culo por todos lados.

Nuevamente el sonrojo junto con una cara de sorpresa apareció. Se quedó callada mientras su ceño se fruncía levemente.

-Eres un bruto Li –pronunció de manera seca.

-No tanto como tú. ¿Ya te sientes mejor? –Asintió a mi pregunta-. Pues ven, iremos a una farmacia a comprar las cosas y luego a casa así te acuestas para descansar. Sin rechistar.

El camino fue silencioso, ella estaba pensativa mirando por la ventanilla y lanzando algún que otro estornudo debido al frío que había tomado. Yo por mi parte me concentraba en el camino, ya había recogido los medicamentos y la entrada de la mansión ya estaba a mi vista.

-¿Ocurre algo? No es normal que estés tan callada –dije tratando de picarla un poco, pero no hubo reacción alguna.

-No pasa nada que te importe–respondió simplemente pero con un tono algo furioso. Mi ceño comenzó a fruncirse ¿y ahora que miera le pasaba a la mocosa?

Entré a territorios Li y estacioné el auto cerca de la entrada, bajé rápidamente y me encaminé a la puerta dejando atrás a Kinomoto y a su infumable carácter. Nadeshiko y Daidouji escucharon mi entrada por lo que se asomaron a ver qué pasaba y al ver mi cara prefirieron no opinar y salieron inmediatamente tras la castaña que me miraba extrañada.

¿Qué mierda me pasaba a mí? ¿Desde cuándo parecía afectarme tanto el trato que la chiquilla tenía conmigo? Bufé lo suficientemente frustrado y me dirigí a mi habitación.

-Amigo, ¿cómo…

Corté la frase de Eriol por mitad con el portazo que di luego de entrar a mi destino. En ese momento me sentía capaz de escupir fuego. Me molestaba todo. Me molestaba tratar de ser amable con la tonta de Kinomoto, ¿para qué me sirvió? Al primer momento que pudo me trató mal. Me molestaba verme tan afectado por sus cambios de humor, sus enfermedades y todo lo que concernía a su persona. Y sobre todo me molestaba no saber porque ocurría eso. Estaba confundido y no encontraba la raíz del problema.

Prendí la televisión para desconectarme de todo y todos, prefería no pensar en ese tema hoy, mi mente se nublaba y mi humor se convertía en el peor, y lo sabía. Cambiaba los canales sin siquiera prestar atención a los programas que pasaban cada uno. La puerta de al lado se abrió y empecé a escuchar leves murmullos. Subí el volumen del aparato. No quería saber nada de la torpe por ahora.

* * *

Abrí mis ojos con pereza, me había quedado dormido al parecer. Miré la hora en el reloj. Eran pasadas de las diez de la noche, por lo que de seguro los habitantes de la casa se encontraban cenando. Mi escasez de hambre impidió que bajara. Además recibiría más de una mirada inquisidora y alguna que otra pregunta.

Abrí el agua de la ducha, me desvestí y entré para que el agua pudiera hacer su trabajo y relajar mis músculos. Cerré los ojos y suspiré con pesadez. Me costaba reconocerlo –el orgullo que me invadía lo impedía- pero en verdad había actuado como un chiquilín. Ahora que estaba con la cabeza fría tanto literal como figurativamente me daba cuenta de aquello. La mocosa no se sentía muy bien por lo que su humor tampoco debía ser el mejor y yo me dejé llevar lo que todavía no entendía porque había ocurrido.

Terminé de lavar mi pelo y salí con una toalla envuelta en la cintura y alguna gota rebelde que resbalaba por mi cuerpo. En realidad le debía una disculpa a la castaña y no permitiría que mi orgullo entrase de nuevo en acción, convivía con la chica por lo que prefería que la relación sea amena. Además me caía bien, solo eso.

Busqué mi pijama en el armario, para luego colocármelo y meterme en la cama nuevamente. El día había sido bastante agitado por lo que mi cuerpo estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para no querer hacer nada en lo mínimo restante del día. Prendí el equipo de música y las canciones comenzaron a sonar una tras otra invadiéndome por completo de acordes, disonancias y melodías perfectas.

Si tenía un defecto en mí vida era que nunca podía dejar mi cabeza en paz, nunca lograba tener la mente en blanco, siempre estaba trabajando, ya sea por cosas de la empresa o por cosas de mi vida personal. En ese caso Kinomoto, la cual, aunque lo evitase, estaba rondando en todos mis rincones todos el día todos los días.

Unos golpes leves en la puerta me despertaron de mi ensoñación. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con aquellos orbes verdes que tanto me gustaban.

-Hola Li –saludó de manera tímida.

-¿No deberías estar en cama descansando? –pregunté algo brusco pero con un tono de preocupación, su tono rojo en su rostro se alejaba de ser por vergüenza o enojo.

-Yo solo…

-Ven pasa, hace frío en el pasillo, y no te hará bien –dije invitándola a mi habitación lo que me incomodaba bastante, pero ante todo, era un caballero.

-Gracias –su voz fue un susurro que me costó oír.

Entró y comenzó a mirar con ojos curiosos cada rincón del lugar, se sentó al pie de la cama sin dejar de inspeccionar nada, imité su acción y me situé a su lado esperando a que me diga la razón por la cual aparecía a esa hora.

-Li, quería disculparme por lo de hoy, la verdad es que actué mal, tú estabas ayudándome y yo…

-A mí me debes disculpar Kinomoto, te sentías mal, acababas de salir del hospital, era entendible tu humor, solo que yo no cuento con mucha paciencia –lancé una risa nerviosa, me sentía como un adolescente-. En verdad lo siento.

-Al parecer los dos necesitábamos disculparnos –una sonrisa iluminó su rostro haciéndome sonreír también.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? –le pregunté refiriéndome a su estado de salud.

-Mucho mejor, los medicamentos me han hecho bien, aunque mañana también permaneceré en reposo.

-Me parece bien, hasta que no te sientas del todo bien, no deberías levantarte.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación que era iluminada solo por la pequeña lámpara situada en mi mesa de noche. Sakura jugaba con sus manos y a la vez con el cobertor de la cama, se notaba que estaba bastante nerviosa, y yo la conocía lo suficiente para saberlo. En ciertas situaciones era un libro abierto para mí.

-Oye Li, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –simplemente asentí de forma silenciosa-. Pues quería saber si podíamos llamarnos por nuestros nombres. Ya sabes, somos "hermanos" y creo que podríamos dejar la formalidad de llamarnos por nuestros apellidos. Además tú ya me has dicho Sakura varias veces.

Levanté la vista que hasta ese momento estaba dirigida al suelo y observé esos hermosos ojos que decoraban su rostro. En algún momento de la charla nos habíamos acercado más ya que rozaba apenas su cuerpo con el mío y sentía el calor que este emanaba.

-Claro, Sakura –susurré mientras inconscientemente me acercaba más a ella.

Desde que nos habíamos besado con la castaña nunca hubo otro tipo de acercamiento de ese tipo. El de este momento era lo más cercano a aquel momento vivido en nuestras pequeñas vacaciones y aunque me costaba reconocerlo, no me desagradaba en lo absoluto. Sentí su respiración chocar con la mía y entremezclarse de una forma exquisita. El aroma de su perfume me invadió embriagándome por completo.

Nuestro contacto visual no había sido interrumpido en ningún momento, y ninguno parecía querer cortarlo. Un leve roce de nuestros labios provocó toda una corriente por mi espalda, como un escalofrío, pero mucho más agradable. Sus ojos se cerraron. Los míos siguieron el mismo camino y terminé con toda la distancia que podía existir entre nosotros.

Me sentía un completo adolescente, estaba nervioso, emocionado, hasta creía que me sudaban las manos. La calidez de la boca de Sakura me inundaba, no quería alejarme porque sabía que el frío me golpearía de nuevo, permanecimos así unos segundos sin movernos, hasta que la chica se separó rápidamente como si se estuviera quemando.

-Yo, lo siento Li –dijo completamente avergonzada y con un rubor extremo que alcancé a ver antes de que se levantará para dirigirse hacia la puerta- Buenas noches Syaoran.

Y yo me quedé ahí perplejo. Una vez más la había besado, de la forma más casta e inocente pero lo había hecho. Nuevamente la confusión me atormentó. ¡Es que cada vez que la mirara fijamente iba a hacer aquello!

Resoplé y me tumbé de espalda en mi cama con la vista fija en el techo. Realmente Sakura lograba descolocarme completamente y eso me divertía y asustaba. Lo primero porque era una sensación agradable y extraña, sobre todo porque una chiquilla de diecisiete años lo lograba, pero me asustaba porque no sabía a donde me llevaría todo eso. Recordé mi nombre pronunciado por su dulce voz y solté una leve risa.

-¿Que me estás haciendo Kinomoto?

* * *

**N/A: Bueeeeeeeenas mis queridos y apreciados lectores! Espero que estén sumamente bien (: **

**Les cuento que esta semana ya arrancó nuevamente mis estudios (tanto en el conservatorio, como idioma que estudio por hobbie) por lo que quizaaaaaa se me haga más complicado escribir y por tanto actualizar por falta de tiempo, pero trataré de que no pase, no se preocupen, igual no abandonaré la historia por nada.**

**¿Qué les ha parecido el capitulo? Sak siempre tan descuidada, pero su héroe Shao siempre está ahí, empujando rubias huecas (soy rubia, y no soy asi D:) para rescatarla! Son taaaaan divinos. Ambos con constantes cambios de humor, el castaño porque no cuenta con mucha paciencia y la ojiverde por vaya a saber que cosa que pasara por su cabeza, ¿ustedes que opinan? Hagan sus apuestas jajaja.**

**Y con el final no resistí, no pude dejarlos "peleados" y el segundo besiiin tan esperado llegó, eso nadie se lo esperaba eh! Lo malo es que Sak salió corriendo D: Va a tener que explicar la razón de eso y de porque no se le abalanzó cuando tuvo oportunidad.**

**Espero que hayas disfrutado el cap, en mi particular, me gustó mucho :3**

**Un muy feliz día a todas las mujeres! (perdón el atraso :P)**

**DATO: Mi número favorito es el 7 y el de la suerte el 24. Adoró los caballos, los delfines, los pingüinos, los pandas y todo animal que sea tierno y gordito :3 (los bebes gorditos también me gustan aunque no cuentan como animal jajaja) Me gusta leer libros de fantasía, los adoro *-* (acabó de terminar la tercera entrega del ciclo el legado, adoro los dragones :B)**

**Respuesta a reviews:**

**Sayu (Flowerxlady): **Holaaaaa! Que suerte que te haya gustado tanto el capitulo, Nakuru es definitivamente divina cada vez que aparece :3 Eriol y Tommy están hechos el uno para el otro, no puedo evitar que ya se lleven bien, a diferencia de los castaños que se pelean y se aman en cuestión de segundos. Shao es hermoso, cada vez que escribo su nombre en alguna parte de la historia o lo describo me derrito, es tan perfecto :3 y Sak es tan enamoradiza, que el combo es explosivo! Jaja. Tus deseos son ordenes! Aquí un pequeño besin de dios jajaja. Pero desde la perspectiva de Shao :) Espero que te haya gustado! Nos estamos leyendo! Besitos sabor a frutillas para ti! (:

**Isied: **Holaaaa! Gracias, espero que la piel de gallina haya sido algo bueno jajaja. Ojala te haya gustado este capitulo (: Nos estamos leyendo. Besos sabor a mousse de limón para ti (:

**Tommyzombie-chan: **Buenaaaaas! Me dan ternura cuando se llaman por su nombre :3 y ahora empezaran a hacerlo más seguido! :D Si Sak ya reconoció que se muere por el castaño, aunque debe seguir algo confundida, por algo salió corriendo de la habitación de Shao, no? Tooodo un misterio a resolver. En cuanto a lo que siente el, es bastante dudoso, se siente comodo y confundido a la vez, aunque todavía no reconoció ningún tipo de atracción y/o afecto hacia Sak :/ Es bastante lerdo jajaja. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo :D Nos estamos leyendo! Besitos sabor a ciruelas para ti! (:

**Sakura cc fan: **Holaaaa! A pedido aquí un pequeño beso entre los castañas para saciar un poco las ganas de esos pequeños momentos jajaja, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, nos estamos leyendo! Besitos sabor a melocotón para ti (:

**Sabrina Motorpsico: **Hola hola holaa! Si, Sak ya avanzó solo nos queda que nuestra cebollita (Li) avance jajaja, lo cual va a ser un poco difícil digamos :P Muero por ver celoso a Shao, debe ser encantador *-* Espero que te haya gustado este cap :) Es un poquitín mas largo que el otro, igualmente espero que lo disfrutes :D Gracias por comentar, nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a uvas para ti (:

**Cloudy Nights: **Holaaaaa! Si, trato de subir con bastante frecuencia, iba a subir ayer, pero se me complico bastante asique hoy ya subi :D Este es desde el punto de vista de Shao, quizá no haya mucho referido a lo de los chocolates, pero hubo bastante para entretenerse jajaja. Sak celosa es divina, además de despistada es poco disimulada lo que la hace tierna :B Y ojala pronto nuestro Shao se ponga de igual forma :3 Adoro a Nakuru y su personaje, por lo que espero poder ponerla mas adelante asi nos sigue alegrando con su personalidad :D Ninguna mujer puede con nuestro castaño, es taaaaan lindo *-* Me hiciste acordar mucho a Sak con lo de llegar tarde al cole jajaja, siempre hay algo con lo cual identificarnos en nuestros animes favoritos jajaja. ¡Aguanten las viejitas! Nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a ananá para ti (:

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, y muchisisisimas gracias a los que se animan a comentar para dejarme sus opiniones, las cuales adoro (:**

**Disculpen si hay errores de ortografía :s jajaja.**

**Besitos sabor a canela para tooooodos.**

**LadySuzume-Chan.**


	12. Capitulo 11

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

**Summary: El día que mi madre decidió que nos mudaríamos con Hien Li, su nuevo novio, creí que era una excelente idea. Pero todo cambio cuando conocí a mi hermanastro. El muy arrogante Syaoran Li y su pequeña y nueva manía de hacerme enojar por diversión, me sacarían de quicio muy fácilmente. ¿Tenía que ser tan condenadamente sexy?**

* * *

No me hizo mucha falta abrir mis ojos perezosamente para cuando sonó el despertador que me indicaba que ya era hora de levantarme, ya que desde hace aproximadamente una hora que estaba despierta, con la mirada fija en el techo y con mil y un pensamientos de todo tipo que no me permitían conciliar el sueño.

Saqué mi mano de la protección de mis acolchados y apagué el molesto ruido apenas irrumpió mi tranquilidad, y la volví a meter para sentir nuevamente el calor en esa parte de mi cuerpo. Realmente no me apetecía ir al colegio ese lunes. La puerta se abrió lentamente y un rostro sonriente apareció por ella.

-Buenos días pequeña Sakura –el saludó cálido de mi padre me sacó una sonrisa.

-Buenos días papá –saludé aún desde mi lugar.

-¿No bajas a desayunar? –dijo mirando su reloj-. Se te hará tarde para la preparatoria si no te das prisa.

-¿Puedo faltar? No tengo muchos ánimos de ir –hice un puchero infantil.

-¿Pasó algo pequeña? –me preguntó de manera preocupada, sacándome una sonrisa nuevamente. Fujitaka nunca cambiaría.

-No en realidad, simplemente no tengo ganas de asistir.

-Nunca se te quitará la vagancia de encima ¿no? –dijo de manera divertida-. Bien, puedes quedarte, trata de no decirle a Nadeshiko porque se enfadará.

-Gracias –contesté de manera sonriente y aniñada al saber que logré convencer a mi padre con escasas palabras.

-Pero con una condición –mi sonrisa se apagó un poco-. Que me ayudes a hacer el postre para el almuerzo, es bien sabido que se te dan bien esas cosas.

Reí por su pedido y acepté gustosa. Cuando vivíamos juntos, cocinábamos juntos todos los días, el hacía el almuerzo o la cena y yo el postre, o viceversa. De más está decir que fue él quien nos enseño a mi madre y a mí a cocinar, ya que ambas éramos un desastre, por lo que también se destaca su capacidad de enseñanza y paciencia para con nosotras.

Me dirigí a la cocina con Fujitaka. Aprovecharía la mañana y no me quedaría holgazaneando en la cama. El desayuno ya estaba preparado y servido en mi puesto de la mesa por lo que me senté y comencé a probar esa delicia mientras charlaba amenamente con mi padre. Extrañaba verlo todas las mañana en casa, charlar, cocinar juntos, hablar sobre la escuela, que me ayude con mis tareas. Extrañaba muchísimo vivir con él, por lo que cada vez que me era posible, venía a su casa en el centro junto con un bolso con ropa y me quedaba varios días con él.

-¿Cómo va todo en casa? Espero que no le estés causando muchos problemas a Hien –dijo riendo.

-Para nada, soy todo un ángel –comenté con una sonrisa enorme-. Todo va bien, tranquilo se podría decir. Hien ha salido a China y vuelve recién a mitad de semana. El resto normal.

-Por lo que dejaste a tu madre sola.

-Se podría decir que sí, igual ella ya esta grandecita para estar sola –dije con gracia haciendo reír a mi padre.

-Y dime, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Ren? –su pregunta me tomó por completo por sorpresa, descubriendo lo mala hija que era al no contarle la "gran novedad" que tenía con respecto al chico y nuestra relación.

-He terminado nuestra relación –comencé a explicarle, atrayendo toda su atención-. La verdad es que estaba muy desgastado todo, por lo que decidí terminar con eso.

-Recuerdo que me explicaste hace un tiempo como estaban las cosas con él. ¿Y tú como te sientes con todo esto? –preguntó como si de un psicólogo se tratase.

-Sinceramente mucho más liberada, ya nada era lo mismo, y siento que tomé la decisión correcta. Me quiero dar la oportunidad de conocer a alguien a quien en verdad quiera y con quien pueda ser feliz.

-Me alegra que te sientas bien con eso –dijo sonriéndome de forma amplia y sincera-. Y créeme que pronto conocerás a esa persona indicada, solo hay que saber esperar y darle tiempo al tiempo.

Asentí lentamente y mi mente se traslado a la noche del viernes y en el castaño con el cual compartía techo. La verdad es que estaba aterrada con todo lo que estaba pasando, era ya la segunda vez que me besaba con Syaoran, y estaba sumamente confundida. Yo sabía que sentía algo por él, que me agradaba de todas las formas posibles, que quizá me estaba enamorando de él. Pero el no saber qué era lo que él pensaba hacia que sienta un vacío en mi interior. Lo que menos quería era ser usada por el ambarino, ser su chica por unos días para su diversión –aunque sabía que no jugaba con las personas de esa forma-

Pero también sabía que si daba un paso en falso terminaría lastimada, por eso no sabía qué hacer y cómo reaccionar, por eso salí corriendo de la habitación de Syaoran apenas mi mente volvió a funcionar. Catalóguenme como cobarde, pero en ese momento no sabía que otra cosa podría hacer.

Terminé mi desayuno con tranquilidad, hecho que se daba rara vez en la semana, y me puse a preparar los ingredientes y los utensilios para comenzar la preparación de un pastel de frutillas con crema, el cual sabía que a mi padre le encantaría.

Fujitaka era profesor de cátedra de Arqueología en la universidad de Tokio, aunque en realidad su verdadera profesión era de arqueólogo, pero por elección propia y por querer no estar muy lejos de la familia prefirió dar clases en la carrera que años atrás había estudiado.

Era un hombre de carácter amable y tranquilo, sumamente comprensivo y en confianza muy charlatán. Divertido y atleta, y muy galán. Razón por la cual aun no entendía porque no conseguía novia, aunque sabía que si el quisiese podría estar con quien quisiera.

Los ingredientes se iban mezclando, comenzando a darle forma al gran pastel que era mi especialidad. Prendí el horno y luego de colocar la mezcla en el recipiente adecuado, lo coloqué dentro para que la cocción terminara. En una hora aproximadamente comenzaría a sentir el olor del pastel ya horneado y listo para ser decorado.

El tono de llamada de mi celular comenzó a sonar invitándome a tararear la pegadiza melodía, miré la pantalla y el nombre de Tomoyo me sorprendió ya que se suponía que debía estar en clases.

-¿Tomoyo? –contesté bastante extrañada.

-_Sak, ¿cómo estás?_ –contestó mi amiga medio susurrando del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Te encuentras en el instituto?

-_En este momento estoy exactamente en el baño_ –lanzó una pequeña risita-. _Quería saber si te pasó algo que no asististe a clases._

-No me apetecía ir, preferí quedarme y cocinar un rato.

_-¿Y eso se debe a alguna razón en especial?_ –definitivamente a la mente de mi amiga no se le escapaba nada.

-Puede que sí, puede que no.

-_Mmm, sabes que tarde o temprano sabré que pasa por tu mente, eres un pequeño libro abierto muy divertido de leer Sakurita._

-Gracias por tratarme de libro –dije de manera irónica haciendo reír a mi amiga.

-_Apenas salga de la cárcel iré a visitarte, ¿en casa de Fujitaka cierto?_

-Si, aquí mismo me encuentro.

-_Bien, te llevaré un pequeño regalito, que te encantará._

-¿Regalo? –me puse a pensar en alguna fecha que acreditará el dichoso obsequio pero ninguno se me ocurría. Cualquier festividad estaba lejana al día en el que nos encontrábamos como para recibir un obsequio.

-_Si, pero no te diré que es, pero créeme, se te escapará la sonrisa más grande del universo cuando veas lo que es. Además podré contarte que tal me fue en mi cita con el joven Hiragizawa y me contarás bien que está pasando por tu cabecita_

-Tomoyo, sabes que no me son muy agradables las sorpresas.

-_Oh vamos, no seas aguafiestas. Pero en fin, debo irme porque si llego tarde a la siguiente hora me suspenderán. En unas horas nos vemos linda._

Colgó sin esperar que le despidiera dejándome con un solo pensamiento en mente. ¿Un regalo para mí que me pondrá sumamente contenta? Pensé en mil y una cosas pero nada logró convencerme lo suficiente como para hacerme una idea de que sería y no estar verdaderamente sorprendida al ver lo que era.

Salí de la cocina y me encaminé a mi habitación a esperar que el pastel terminé de cocinarse. Me senté en mi cama, con la mente completamente llena de pensamientos de todo tipo. Me extrañaba que no terminara mareada pensando en tantas cosas sin poder concentrarme en nada. Después me quejaba cuando me iba mal en matemáticas.

Recordar la materia hizo que se me cruzara la idea de ponerme a estudiar algo aquellos ilegibles e inentendibles números. La idea no me era del todo agradable, pero sabía que en un futuro quizás agradecería el hecho de haberla puesto en práctica. Me levanté para tomar mi bolso en busca de mis apuntes, pero otro cuaderno en cambio llamó mi atención.

Las notas musicales dibujadas en la tapa me hicieron sonreír al recordar el contenido que había en aquellas hojas. Siempre lo llevaba conmigo, aunque rara vez lo usaba, por varias razones, pero jamás lo dejaba lejos de mi posesión, a cada lugar que iba lo llevaba, ya que nunca se sabe cuando la inspiración toca a la puerta. Si señores, era un pequeño cuaderno con algunas canciones que había escrito con mi puño y letra.

Desde chica se me daban muy bien las poesías, los cuentos o las historias, siempre inventadas por mí. Entrada la adolescencia comencé a mostrarle a Tommy varias de mis creaciones, para ver que pensaba de ellas, y un día leyendo una pequeña poesía se le ocurrió cantarla en vez de leerla. Y así fue como improvisando la melodía y cantando con su hermosa voz, salió la letra de mi primera canción.

Lo cual no significa que sea autora completamente de las obras. Generalmente terminaba teniendo varios arreglos por parte de Tomoyo, quien tenía mayor relación con la música y lo que ello conllevaba. Luego de un tiempo y con mi permiso presento una de las canciones al coro del colegio y para mi sorpresa ese año en el festival del instituto Seijo esta fue cantada, junto con una melodía compuesta para aquella letra.

Ese día estuve sumamente feliz y emocionada de que algo que saliera de mi mente y mis manos les haya agradado tanto a tantas personas, aunque la mayoría no supiese de donde provenía. Desde entonces y si es que para la época tenía alguna, siempre interpretaban las canciones que yo escribía –si es que eran lo suficientemente buenas-.

Dejé de un lado los apuntes y comencé a mirar hoja por hoja cada letras, palabra, frase que estaban allí plasmadas. Recordar cada una de esas cosas hizo que me inspirará y tomando un lápiz y con los pensamientos dirigidos hacia todos mis recuerdos y hacia un cierto castaño comencé a escribir la primera frase.

Una tras otra fueron invadiendo mi mente. En forma de sonidos, olores, sensaciones, cosas que yo lograba explicar con palabras que lograrían transmitir lo que me hicieron sentir a mí. Borrones, tachaduras, letras escritas de forma rápida, palabras inentendibles invadían aquel trozo de papel. Para cuando quise darme cuenta ya tenía la mitad de lo que podría llegar a ser una canción y un pastel en el horno a punto de quemarse.

-¡EL PASTEL! –salté fuera de la habitación esperando que la masa que debería ser esponjosa no terminara siendo un pedazo de carbón que terminaría en la basura.

-¿Qué harías sin tu adorado padre que evita que se quemen tus pasteles? –dijo con el recipiente sacado del horno en su mano.

-¡Muchas gracias! –Pronuncié abrazándolo con fuerza-. Tendremos postre y no carbón ahora.

-Huele delicioso y eso que aún falta el resto. Eres toda una cocinera pequeña.

-Solo por que aprendí del mejor –lo halagué logrando una sonrisa en su rostro-. Esperaré que se enfrié y mientras prepararé la crema y cortaré las frutillas para el decorado. ¿Quieres que la rellene con mousse de chocolate?

-Quedaría fenomenal.

-Sus deseos son órdenes. ¡Ah, por cierto! En unas horas quizá venga Tomoyo.

-¡Que bien! Hace mucho que no la veo. Extrañaba ya a mi pequeña cómplice –pronunció con burla, y es que sí aquellos dos se confabulaban en mi contra siempre que estaban juntos.

-Oh no señor, no permitiré que se rían de mí.

-Lo que no entiendes pequeña, es que no nos reímos de ti, nos reímos contigo.

-Madura quieres, no te comportas como un hombre de tu edad –dije con fingido enojo.

-Si lo hiciera, tendrías un padre aburrido, mandón y que te encerraría para que estudies. Además de que tampoco estaríamos teniendo esta charla. Deja de quejarte que te pondrás vieja y fea.

-Eres un niño. Hay que ver quien reta a quien –contesté sacándole la lengua. Me di vuelta y mientras él se iba a al estudio a seguir con su trabajo, yo por mi parte comencé a preparar el mousse y la crema que le pondría a la cama del pastel cuando esta estuviese lo suficientemente fría.

Varios minutos después mi obra maestra se situaba encima de la mesa mientras era admirada por mis ojos. No era por agrandarme ni nada, pero había quedado sumamente perfecta y parecía saber deliciosa, lo cual descubriría luego del almuerzo.

Vi el reloj en la pared, y viendo que faltaban pocos minutos para el mediodía opté por comenzar a preparar la comida liberando a Fujitaka de un pequeño deber. Opté por pastas, y puse nuevamente manos a la obra en la cocina.

Sentí la presencia de mi padre a varios pasos detrás de mí. Volteé y lo vi sonriendo como siempre lo hacía. Parecía jamás tener ningún tipo de problema, era un hombre sumamente positivo.

-¿Qué harías sin tu hija que te prepara el almuerzo para que puedas estar más tranquilo? –pregunté haciendo alusión a la pregunta antes hecha por él.

-La verdad es que no tengo la menor idea. La verdad es que eres mi orgullo –su comentario hizo que me ruborizara levemente.

-No digas tonterías –dije sonriendo como tonta.

El almuerzo transcurrió de manera tranquila. Charlamos sobre mis notas, y mis tareas y sobre cómo le estaba yendo en el trabajo a él. Esa noche tendría que ir a la universidad por lo que cenaría sola, aunque también estaba la opción de invitarla a Tomoyo y que se quede a dormir también.

Lavé los platos y cuando todo estuvo acomodado me dirigí nuevamente a mi habitación, tomé el celular, le escribí mi propuesta a mi amiga, la cual acepto gustosa, feliz de tener una noche entre amigas donde charlaríamos hasta el amanecer.

Agarré el cuaderno en el que antes había escrito e hice una mueca al ver la horrorosa caligrafía que poseía. Varias de mis amigas tenían mejor letra e incluso Syaoran, lo cual me entristecía ya que se suponía que siendo mujer debería de ser más prolija y cuidadosa con esas cosas.

Caí en cuenta de que estuve gran parte de la mañana sin pensar en el ambarino. Por una parte me alivié, ya que las horas se pasarían más rápido al no pensar en él y en lo mucho que anhelaba que termine la semana para poder volver a verlo. Oh si, un día huía como una cobarde y al otro rogaba que el fin de semana se acercara para poder verlo, nadie me entendería ya que ni yo misma puedo entenderme.

Sonreí como toda una adolescente sintiéndose enamorada y comencé nuevamente a escribir frases y palabras en la hoja. Hice algunos cambios a medida que iba leyendo la letra y corrigiendo algunos errores que se presentaban. Las raras veces que me encontraba en mi pequeña burbuja de poesía, el tiempo volaba debido a la concentración que ponía en mi tarea. Si fuese así con las materias del colegio, estaba segura de que sería el mejor promedio del curso.

-¡Ya ha llegado Tomoyo! ¡Y trae una pequeña sorpresa para ti! –la voz de Fujitaka me trajo a la tierra y nuevamente la mención de la supuesta sorpresa me intrigó. Por suerte estaba a pocos pasos de descubrir que sería.

La encontré dentro de la casa cerca de la puerta de entrada con el rostro sumamente sonriente y sus atrayentes ojos amatistas iluminados. No veía nada que podrías considerar sorpresa cerca suyo o junto a ella.

-Hola Sakurita ¿cómo estás? –preguntó sin moverse de su lugar.

-Muy bien Tommy ¿y tú?

-Esplendida, gracias por preguntar –el silencio inundó el lugar y comenzaba a ponerme ansiosa.

-Emmm, no es que quiera sonar interesada, pero, ¿cuál es el regalo o dichosa sorpresa que me darías? La verdad es que me has dejado intrigada desde temprano –expliqué algo avergonzada.

-Creí que nunca lo mencionarías –contestó sonriente-. Ven, detrás de la puerta encontrarás un pequeño regalito –dijo apuntándome el lugar.

Caminé lentamente y algo temerosa por lo que podía llegar a encontrar cuando abriese la puerta. Tomé el picaporte y con suma lentitud comencé a abrir atenta a lo que mis ojos se encontrarían.

Y vaya que me llevé una sorpresa, pero una muy grata. Frente a mí se encontraba parado un joven rubio y con unos hermosos ojos azules que rápidamente se posaron en los míos verdes. Una sonrisa terminaba de adornar su rostro, luciendo más apuesto de lo que ya era.

-¡Kero! –Grité de forma efusiva al tiempo que me lanzaba en sus brazos-. ¡Que hermoso volver a verte!

-Para mí también es un placer, querida, te he extrañado montones todo este tiempo.

Kerberos había ingresado al instituto Seijo cuando nosotras cursábamos el primer año de preparatoria. Rápidamente y aunque fuese un año mayor que yo, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, llegando incluso a ser los mejores. Todo ese año me la pasé con él y cualquiera que no supiese que en realidad éramos amigos hubiese pensado que éramos algo más. Venía a casa, se llevaba fenomenal con mis padres. La mejor relación de cualquier tipo que pude jamás tener.

Terminado ese año de preparatoria, por razones de trabajo de los padres, Kerberos o Kero como solía decirle yo, se mudó a Europa dejando tras de sí una promesa de que iba a volver algún día para seguir con nuestras aventuras y con nuestra fuerte amistad. Poco a poco la comunicación se fue minimizando hasta el punto en que durante varios meses no supe nada de él. Hasta el día de hoy.

-¿Por qué no has llamado todo este tiempo? Eres un muy mal amigo –pronuncié golpeando su hombro.

-Realmente se me complico bastante, mis padres se mudaban cada dos meses y cuando lograba asentarme, ya estábamos empacando nuevamente.

-Ya veo, pero has cumplido tu promesa y has vuelto, así que te perdono –realmente no podía enojarme con aquel chico rubio, lo adoraba más que a varias personas a las cuales conocía desde mucho antes que a él-. Oye, ¿por qué llevas el uniforme del Seijo? –pregunté intrigada, ya que se suponía que siendo un año mayor, ya debería de haber terminado la preparatoria, estando ese año en la universidad.

-Como dije, mis padres se mudaron mucho, así que tuve varios problemas para seguir el instituto, por lo que perdí un año, y este, como no quería sufrir lo mismo, decidí mudarme solo, y ¿que mejor lugar que Tomoeda donde vive mi mejor amiga?

-Que considerado eres, yo tampoco te extrañe –dijo Tomoyo ofendida.

-Sabes que también te quiero pequeña diablilla.

Todos reímos y lo invite a pasar a casa, donde charlamos sobre cómo le había ido todo ese tiempo, los lugares que había conocido, como iba su relación con sus padres y como tomaron ellos el hecho de que Kerberos quisiese mudarse solo. Por suerte se lo tomaron de la mejor forma y hasta le cubrieron todos los gastos de acá a unos meses en donde él buscaría trabajo para poder independizarse y mantenerse solo.

-Sakura, yo ya me debo ir para Tokio, te llamaré mas tarde.

-Adiós papá y suerte –se despidió de los demás y dejó la casa con tres adolescentes a su cargo. Y no, eso no significaba que íbamos a hacer una enorme fiesta con miles de invitados. Nos pasamos mirando películas, comiendo pochoclos y recordando anécdotas del pasado. Estuvimos toda la tarde y parte de la noche en ese plan, en el cual reímos hasta las lágrimas.

-Bien, ya es medio tarde y mañana hay instituto, así que será mejor que me vaya yendo –Kero se enlistó y tomó su mochila la cual cargó en su hombro de manera despreocupada, listo para irse.

-Cierto ya es muy tarde –dijo Tommy mirando su reloj de pulsera y es que, entre una cosa y otra ya era casi media noche.

-Así es my ladies, debo volver a mi humilde morada la cual es una habitación de hotel –reímos ante la ocurrencia-. Mañana nos veremos nuevamente en el instituto.

-¿Y si te quedas a dormir esta noche aquí? –yo misma me sorprendí de mi proposición, pero es que me daba algo de miedo que Kero anduviese solo por ahí, por más que fuese hombre y se pudiese cuidar solo.

-Sak, ¿qué pretendes de mí? Te has vuelto muy pervertida en este tiempo que no estuve contigo.

-Te sorprenderías de la cantidad de cosas que te has perdido –contestó Tomoyo con una leve risa picara que trato de ocultar en vano.

-Oigan, ustedes son los pervertidos –dije con aire ofendido.

-No te enojes Sak, sabes que te queremos montones aunque seas pervertida, no trates de ocultarlo –Kero posó su mano masculina en mi cabeza y me revolvió los cabellos como si fuese su hermana pequeña, lo cual tranquilamente podría ser por la diferencia de altura entre nosotros.

Luego de insistir un poco con vagas excusas –porque la verdad es que quería pasar más tiempo con el chico ya que lo había extrañado-, logré que aceptase. Acomodamos el lio del living y nos dirigimos a las habitaciones. Como solo había dos, la de mi padre y la mía, tendríamos que dormir los tres juntos en el piso, lo que más de una vez habíamos hecho en los viejos tiempos.

-Sak, ¿has estado escribiendo? –Pronunció mi amiga emocionada mientras corría a toda prisa sobre la cama, donde había dejado mi pequeño cuaderno-. ¿La última es, verdad?

Asentí levemente algo avergonzada, lo cual no se me quitaría jamás aunque ya estuviese acostumbrada a que ella en particular leyera esas cosas. Su mirada iba de un lado al otro siguiendo toda la letra. Yo la miraba a ella y Kerberos permanecía en silencio sentado al pie de la cama, con la mirada en el techo. Tomoyo empezó a tararear lo que sería la melodía de la canción, mientras pronunciaba alguna que otra palabra que se encontraba escrita en aquel trozo de papel.

-¿En qué piensas? –pregunté a mi amigo para terminar con el silencio que inundaba mi cuarto a excepción de la melodiosa voz de la amatista.

-En lo muy cambiada que estas, ya no eres como antes –dijo clavando sus azules ojos en los míos intimidándome de una forma sutil.

-¿En buen o mal sentido es el cambio? –tenía miedo a que el chico se refiriese a un mal cambio, ya que no quería que la relación se desgastase por algo como eso.

-En el bueno obviamente, cambiaste mucho, tanto personalmente como físicamente. Estás mucho más hermosa en ambos sentidos –su confesión hizo que me ruborizara completamente y agradecí el cumplido de forma tímida y con la cabeza gacha.

-¡Oh Sakurita! –la voz de Tomoyo interrumpió el incomodo momento lo cual agradecí-. Te ha quedado muy linda, es la más hermosa que has hecho hasta ahora, no dudo en que la presentaremos este año, ya tengo hasta la melodía en mi cabeza, solo faltan algunos detalles en la letra y todo listo –admiraba la facilidad en que mi amiga hacia las cosas que tenían relación con la música.

-Muchas gracias, me quedarían una o dos estrofas más que hacer, pero en sí, ya casi está terminada –ella asintió ante mi afirmación y luego se quedó meditando varios segundos.

-¿Nunca pensaste en cantar Sakurita? Tienes una voz muy hermosa.

-Apoyo la moción, ya que yo siempre opiné lo mismo –dijo Kero levantando la mano, como si aquello se tratase de una votación.

-Pues la verdad es que no podría, soy bastante tímida y…

-O no, eso no es excusa –me interrumpió la azabache-. Este año podrías participar, haremos un arreglo en la tonalidad de la canción y quedará perfecta para tu voz.

-Pero jamás canté en público, podría llegar a desmayarme o hacer un papelón.

-Para eso me tienes a mí, y al coro, donde te ayudaremos a vencer la timidez–dijo mi amiga tratando de tranquilizarme-, además puedes comenzar a practicar con nosotros, cantando frente a mí, a Kero, o incluso frente a Syaoran.

-¿Quién es Syaoran? –preguntó con tono celoso Kerberos.

-Ya lo conocerás –pronunció Tommy seguido de un guiño-. En fin, ya es tarde será mejor que nos acostemos.

Nos alistamos y pronto estuvimos los tres en los colchones que tiramos en el piso en forma algo desacomodada.

-Buenas noches –dije ahogando un bostezo con mi mano derecha, recibiendo un cálido saludo por parte de mis dos mejores amigos.

Varios minutos después los dos que se encontraban uno a cada lado mío, estaban dormidos, mientras que yo permanecía con la vista fija en el techo. Recapitulé todo aquel día y lo que menos había hecho era pensar en el castaño, lo cual me extrañaba bastante, siendo que el joven me atraía y siendo que el fin de semana anterior lo había besado.

Entre las charlas con Fujitaka, los momentos culinarios, la escritura de la canción y la llegada sorpresiva de mis amigos, no tuve demasiado tiempo para dirigir mis pensamientos al castaño que me los robaba siempre que podía. Suspiré y me volteé para el lado en donde dormía Kerberos en busca de una mejor posición para dormir.

El chico respiraba de manera tranquila y permanecía con todos sus rasgos relajados. En verdad era mucho más guapo de lo que recordaba, pero jamás podría mirarlo con otros ojos por my atractivo que fuese, el sería siempre mi mejor amigo de todas formas. Además la imagen de Syaoran que invadía mi mente me resultaba mucho más atrayente. Tal vez si el rubio estuviese todo el día con el ceño fruncido me enamoraría de él.

Reí ante la tontería pensada y cerré mis ojos para así poder conciliar el sueño, mañana sería un largo y agotador día, de no ser que durmiese bien esa noche.

* * *

**N/A: Holaaaaaaaaaaaa mis queridos y hermosos lectores. Espero que anden muy bien todos, y en verdad perdóoooooooooon por no haber subido capitulo antes. Generalmente era bastante regular y dos veces por semana subía una actualización, pero con esto de que comencé nuevamente mis estudios, ya no cuento con tanto tiempo libre, pero no se preocupen, no abandonaré la historia, por lo que me deseo que ustedes no me abandonen a mi jajaja.**

**¿Qué les pareció? A mi me ha gustado bastante, lo escribí hace dos días por lo que en mi mente tengo todas las escenas y los diálogos presentes. Ha aparecido un personaje nuevo :O Me resulta atrayendo imaginar a Kero como una persona y no como un peluche alado jajajaja, es una pasión oculta :B Espero que les haya gustado su aparición, ya que sumará mucho a la historia, muajajajajaja.**

**No salió en absoluto Syaoran y hubo pocas menciones, preferí situarme más en la relación de Sak con su padre (el cual no había aparecido anteriormente) y en Tomoyo, ya que la hemos dejado un poco de lado, además también de la ya anterior mención de la aparición de Kero *-* pero no desesperen, la historia pinta para muchos capítulos más, por lo que tendremos Syaoran y Sakura para rato!**

**PREGUNTA: Ustedes que opinan, ¿les gustaría que Sak canté su canción? La verdad es que la idea me surgió de golpe hace unos días y sale bastante del cliché del que estamos acostumbrados en donde solo Tomoyo es la cantante, por lo que me pareció una buena idea en un principio ponerla como "autora" de canciones, aunque no creo que se vea mal frente a un micrófono. Peeeeeeeeeero, me gustaría saber su opinión, de ser positiva, ya tengo hasta la escena y la canción en mi mente ^^**

**DATO: Suelo ser muy maniática con la organización, me gusta que las cosas salgan bien –sean planeadas o no- aunque debo reconocer que con mi vida en si soy medio desorganizada :P (ya lo habrán notado con esto de la actualización jajaja) Odio las legumbres -.- e ir a los dentistas *pánico* jajajaja.**

**Muchisisisisisimas gracias a los que leen, a los que comentan y también a los que siguen y ponen favorito a mi historia (también a los valientes que me ponen como autor favorito o seguidor) Si por alguna razón, o mismo para entablar conversación (? Tienen mis datos de contacto en mi perfil :O**

**Respuesta a reviews:**

**Mae.91: **Holaaaaa, la verdad es que, para que estén juntos juntos aun falta, lo que no significa que siga habiendo momentos entre ellos, tengo planeado hacer algo larga la historia. Muchas gracias por la opinión, nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a arándanos para ti (:

**Airin-Li: **Holaaaa y bienvenida ^^ Muchas gracias por tu opinión y me alegra de que te haya gustado la historia :D Shao es tan perfecto *-* lo adorooooooo jajaja. Si, puede que haya sido extraño que diga que sean hermanos ya que uno por dentro piensa: Bien que le comiste la boca jajaja, pero otra cosa no creo que diga ya que, por ahora, no tienen otro tipo de relación :P Esta vez me tarde un poco en subir, pero tratare de ser algo regular, no tardare mas de una semana, eso seguro! Gracias por comentar ^^ Nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a sandias para ti! (:

**Sakuxsyao: **Holaaaa! Me alegra que tu semana haya comenzado bien por mi historia, me hace sentir bien a mi (: Por lo que espero que también te haya gustado la actualización. Me motiva mucho tu opinión, tanto de la forma en que escribo, como lo que piensas sobre la historia, GRACIAAAAS! ^^ Nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a fresas para ti (:

**Cloudy Nights: **Holaaaaa bella! No tienes que agradecer la dedicatoria, te la has merecido por tan buen lectora y comentarista jajaja, aparte son divinas las conversaciones que se terminan dando entre nosotras *-*Me pone feliz que queden bien los caps desde el punto de vista de Shao, quizás me cuentan un poquitín mas, pero igual los seguiré subiendo, ya que han gustado :B Shao es tan hermoso en todas las posiciones que toma con respecto a Sak, es tan divino y no puede ocultar todas las reacciones que le causa la castaña jajaja, y si se ponía celoso por Ren, imaginate lo que puede causar ahora Kero! Muajajaja, soy toda una loquilla con los besos de los dos (? Se darán en los momentos menos esperados, lo que lo hace interesante :3 Jajajaja, la indesicion por los números me causo mucha gracia :B jajaja, comparto también los gustos por los animales, aunque también agragaría el tigre de bengala :3 Sak tiene la culpa de la impuntualidad jajaja, fueron muchos años compartiendo parte de nuestra infancia –actual adolescencia- con ella jajaja. Muchas gracias como siempre por comentar, y espero que hayas empezado bien tus estudios (: Nos estamos leyeeeendo, besitos sabor a frambuesas para ti (:

**Sayu (Flowerxlady): **Buenas buenas! No tienes por que agradecer, te has merecido la dedicación del capitulo ^^ jajajaja, eres tan buena alumna como yo, que estoy pensando escenas posibles para las siguientes actualizaciones y que cuando veo que tu has actualizado dejo todo de lado para leer y comentarte jajaja. Que suerte que te haya gustado la escena entre los castaños :3 muchas gracias por siempre comentar, eres de esas lectoras de las cuales espero siempre su opinión! Me caes muy bien :3 Espero nos estemos leyendo prontito, suerteee! Besitos sabor a cerezas para ti (:

**Sabrina Motorpsico****: **Holaaaaa! Que suerte que te haya gustado el capitulo, trato en todos de que sea un poquitín mas largo, a veces lo logro otras no :s Jajaja, lo del beso fue bastante inesperado si, pero eso lo hace mas emocionante (? Jajaja. Con lo timida que es Sak, le va a costar entablar conversación nuevamente, pero siempre terminan dándose de forma natural, aunque si, esta vez ella tendrá que arriesgarse si quiere mas del castaño. Perdón por el retraso de la actualización, pero si de algo estoy segura, es de que no abandonare la historia hasta que la termine (: Espero nos estemos leyendo, besitos sabor a vainilla para ti (:

**Sakura Li LOve: **Holaaaaa! No hay problema por la desaparición jajaja, lo bueno es que puedas seguir leyendo (: Estas mejor? Espero que no te haya pasado nada malo :s Tambien aprovecho y te agradezco la opinión sobre todos los capítulos, me alegra que te hayan gustado todos! Shao es divino, como para no querer casarse con ese castaño semi dios jajaja. En serio te pidió matrimonio? :O me derrito de ternura :3 felicitaciones! (no se cuando fue, pero no vienen mal jajaja :P) Cuidate mucho y espero no tengas ningún tipo de recaida (: Nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a dulce de leche para ti (:

**Kastlikinomoto: **Holaaaaaa! Muchas gracias por tu opinión y me alegra que te haya gustado la historia (: Si, entre los dos castaños hay amor y odio, y nunca van a faltar esos acercamientos que tanto adoramos! En este cap no ha aparecido el castaño, pero no te preocupes que volverá y tendremos para rato de él! Y a pedido, el galan apareció :O, quien diría que fuese Kero jajaja. Espero que nos estemos leyendo, besitos sabor a chocolate blanco para ti (:

**Tommyzombie-chan: **Holaaaaaaa! Syaoran es todo un divino cuando piensa en Sak, aunque claro esta, el no lo quiera reconocer jajaja :P Si, me cayó mal la rubiecita cuando estaba escribiendo de ella, pero se llevo su merecido (? Sak es mas importante por lo que era obvio que la correría *-* Me alegra que te haya gustado la escena del beso, aunque haya sido algo corta (: Nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a chocolate negro para ti (:

**Cristi-anitaXD: **Holaaaa, y muchas gracias por la opinión de los capítulos anteriores (: Nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a miel para ti (:

**Sakura cc fan: **Holaaaa! Me alegra que te haya gustado la escena del beso ^^ jajaja, la rubia de las muchas curvas me cae mal D: y a Shao también por ser tan perra -.- jajaja. Espero te haya gustado este cap, nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a manzanas para ti (:

**Elizabeth D'Cour: **Holaaaaa y muchas gracias por la opinión! Espero te haya gustado la actualización, nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a frutillas para ti (:

**Yanisaku: **Holaaaa! Muchas gracias por tu opinión! Y espero que te haya gustado el cap. Esperemos que pronto se den las cosas entre los castaños. Nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a mousse de limón para ti (:

**Muchas gracias a todos, es lindo ver como hay gente que se va sumando a la historia, ya sea comentándola, siguiéndola o poniendo favorito, la verdad es que me hacen muy feliz como escritora (:**

**Perdonen los errores de ortografía que pueden que se hayan escapado.**

**Nos estamos leyendo pronto, espero.**

**Besitos sabor a ciruelas para todoooooooooos,**

**LadySuzume-Chan.**


	13. Capitulo 12

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

**Summary: El día que mi madre decidió que nos mudaríamos con Hien Li, su nuevo novio, creí que era una excelente idea. Pero todo cambio cuando conocí a mi hermanastro. El muy arrogante Syaoran Li y su pequeña y nueva manía de hacerme enojar por diversión, me sacarían de quicio muy fácilmente. ¿Tenía que ser tan condenadamente sexy?**

* * *

-Ya llegué –dije en un tono elevado mientras entraba en la mansión Li. Conmigo llevaba un bolso con las cosas que traía de lo de mi padre y detrás de mí, Kero me ayudaba con otro, aunque también me había acompañado con la excusa de ver a Nadeshiko y conocer a Hien.

-Buenas tardes hija –saludó mi madre desde su ubicación que supuse sería la biblioteca.

Me adentré en la mansión y llamé a la azabache para que viniese, siempre se llevó de maravillas con mi amigo rubio por lo que le encantaría volver a verlo. Unos golpes, seguidos de unos quejidos inundaron el lugar, la torpeza de mi madre llegaba a límites inexplicables.

-¿Qué pasa Sak…? ¡Oh Dios! –Dijo lanzando un gritito de alegría-. Dime que no es un sueño y que él en verdad es Kerberos.

-Soy yo, en carne y hueso, después de tanto tiempo –anunció mi amigo con una sonrisa contagiosa.

-Estás tan hermoso como la última vez que te vi –automáticamente se lanzó sobre el rubio, parecía una adolescente que acababa de reencontrarse con un antiguo amor, cuando solamente era el mejor amigo de su hija.

-Ma, intimidas al chico –dije tratando de salvar a Kero de una asfixia-. Además él es mío, no lo toques –abracé a mi amigo en forma posesiva y le saqué la lengua de una manera extremadamente infantil a mi madre. Lo sé, nunca maduraría.

La puerta de entrada se abrió y varios pasos luego, una cabellera castaña se asomó. Una sonrisa iluminó mi rostro, ya que no veía esa cara hace mucho tiempo.

-Hola Hien –salté a abrazarlo como si se tratase de mi padre, lo había extrañado en verdad, ya que después de la mudanza se me hacía normal verlo todos los días.

-Buenas tardes Sakura.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en el viaje?

-Esplendido, pero no veía la hora de volver a casa con la familia y con mi mujer.

-Oíste Sakurita, me extrañaba a mí no a vos –con mi madre seguíamos en modo infantil.

-Pero me abraza a mí no a vos –contesté de igual forma.

-Kerberos, ven a que te de un abrazo.

-¡No lo toques! Es mío dije, solo yo lo toco y lo abrazo –dije saltando nuevamente al lado de mi amigo mientras lo rodeaba con mis brazos a la altura de su cintura.

Varios minutos después todos nos encontrábamos riendo por la escena que se había armado en la sala. Parecíamos adolescentes indecisos que no sabían con que persona quedarse y a quien darle cariño. Todo sumado a las escenas de celos infantiles.

La presentación entre mi amigo y el dueño de empresas Li fue amena, donde pronto se encontraron compartiendo comentarios sobre deportes, política y negocios, ambos muy bien informados sobre los temas. La atmosfera era muy tranquila y yo estuve con una sonrisa plantada en la cara todo ese tiempo. Toda la semana había estado así ya que la sola presencia del rubio nuevamente en mi vida me alegraba los días.

Una hora más tarde, mi madre se fue al centro y Hien tuvo que hacer varios llamados a la empresa para coordinar varios trabajos y reuniones que se llevarían a cabo. Al estar solos, invité a Kerberos a subir a mi habitación para así poder dejar las cosas y poder seguir charlando con tranquilidad.

-¡Woa! Eres toda una reina, ¿todo esto es tu habitación? Invítame a vivir contigo –dijo mi amigo sorprendido al ver mi dormitorio.

-Que proposiciones indecorosas que hace usted señor –dije con fingida inocencia.

-Discúlpeme, pero usted fue la que me invitó hace unos días a dormir a su lado.

-¡Kero! Lo dices de forma que hace que parezca una pervertida –le lancé un almohadón mientras ocultaba en vano el rubor que asomaba mis mejillas.

-No lo pareces, lo eres que es diferente –dijo esquivando todos mis ataques para al fin acostarse en la enorme cama-. ¿Desde cuándo dijiste que vivías acá? –su vista estaba en el techo como la mayoría de las veces en que hablaba, una extraña costumbre suya.

-Por cuarta vez, desde que terminó el verano –me reí ya que desde hacía una hora que esa pregunta era el tema de conversación-. Pareciera que no me oyes cuando te hablo.

-No es cierto, sabes muy bien que recuerdo todo lo que dices –se acomodo sobre sus codos de forma tal para poder sostener mi mirada-. Lo que ocurre es que es divertido molestarte, cerecita.

-¡No me digas así!

Me tiré sobre él para comenzar a darle débiles golpes en venganza del sobrenombre. Y así estábamos todo el día, un minuto a los abrazos y diciéndonos cosas cursis, y al otro, a los golpes y poniéndonos sobrenombres. Me acosté a su lado con una pierna enredada entre las suyas, lo que no me molesto en lo más mínimo.

-Eres la segunda persona que dice que es divertido molestarme.

-Ah sí. Y dime, ¿quien es el tipo que me robó mi hobbie? –un mechón de mi pelo fue tomado entre sus dedos.

-¿Por qué supones que es un hombre? –pregunté intrigada.

-Créeme que se porque es un hombre, pero eso no tiene importancia ahora. Quiero mi respuesta pequeñeja, no trates de distraerme cambiándome de tema, no lo lograrás en mil años.

-Pues sí, acertaste, es un hombre –suspiré al recordar quién era y los primeros días de martirio al convivir con él-. Es mi hermanastro.

-¿El tal Syaoran cierto? –asentí mientras comenzaba a jugar con mis manos algo incomoda-. ¿Qué edad tiene?

-Veinticuatro –contesté de manera inocente para luego caer en cuenta de que me estaba robando demasiada información-. ¡Hey! ¿Por qué tan repentino interés?

-Curiosidad.

Seguimos charlando sobre cosas de la vida, sobre nuestras relaciones amorosas, aunque cabe destacar que evite el pequeño detalle de que me gustaba Syaoran, prefería guardarme el secreto, con que solo lo supiese Tomoyo me alcanzaba. Cuando descubriera que el momento era el indicado le contaría, después de todo era mi mejor amigo.

Él por su parte me relato que tuvo múltiples "novias", pero que nunca formalizó nada a causa de sus contantes mudanzas por diversas ciudades y a su vez por diversos países. Había conocido en poco tiempo lo que yo no había conocido en toda mi vida ni siquiera por libros.

Pasaron fácil dos horas entre conversaciones, música, cosquillas y escenas de celos de lo más tonta. Ni una semana había pasado desde que nos reencontramos, pero todo estaba como si nunca nos hubiésemos separado y eso me alegraba, lo adoraba y no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

Unas voces masculinas ya muy conocidas para mí, invadieron la casa junto con varias carcajadas, el fin de semana típico de mi vida había comenzado oficialmente. Kero al saber que el famoso Syaoran estaba en ese mismo momento bajo el mismo techo que él, me bajo casi a rastras escaleras abajo para saciar su curiosidad por el castaño –y a su vez por Eriol, que ya había sido mencionado por mi amiga Tomoyo al relatar su cita con él mismo-.

-Podrías ser un poco menos bruto –dije sobándome el brazo cuando este fue liberado del agarre del chico.

El living estaba completamente vacío a excepción de un saco, que suponía que su dueño era Li y los dos bolsos característicos que traían los dos jóvenes con la ropa que usaban durante la semana. La emoción me invadió por completo al saber que volvería a ver al chico que robaba mis suspiros y, más allá de que la última vez pasé vergüenza a su lado, esperaba dejar todo de lado, para que todo volviera a la normalidad y no estar distante con él. Realmente no lo soportaba.

Unas carcajadas bastantes masculinas que se situaban detrás mío me hicieron voltearme al igual que a mi compañero. Inmediatamente me topé con esos ojos ámbares que tanto amaba. La imagen de Syaoran en camisa arremangada hasta los codos y corbata colocada de forma desordenada hizo que mi corazón se revolucionara y mis mejillas se encendieran. Lo había visto montones de veces trajeado, pero nunca de manera desprolija. Portaba un aire de rebeldía sumamente atrayente a cualquier persona. Y esa persona era yo.

A su lado, en cambio, el joven Eriol vestía de manera informal, por lo que supuse que se había retirado antes de la empresa para darse el tiempo necesario para darse una ducha y cambiarse, cosa que al parecer el castaño no había logrado hacer.

-Buenas tardes Eriol –saludé al chico el cual asintió a modo de respuesta con una sonrisa.

Giré para ver a Syaoran y noté que su ceño se había fruncido y mantenía la vista fija por encima de mi hombro, volteé y vi que Kerberos tenía el mismo rictus en su rostro. Ninguno cortó la conexión de sus miradas en ningún momento, ni pronunciaron palabra alguna.

-Hola Syaoran –dije tímidamente y con la voz bastante baja. La falta de respuesta de Li hizo que pensará que no me había escuchado, o peor aún me había ignorado, pero pronto suavizo su rostro y dirigió su intensa mirada hacia mí.

-Hola Sakura –respondió mi saludo de forma seria pero lejos de ser hosca-. ¿Qué tal tu semana? –preguntó sin sacarme la mirada de encima. Por un momento creí que estábamos los dos solos. Él creaba ese tipo de burbuja y ambiente en que parecía que no había nada a nuestro alrededor.

-Bastante bien, aunque debo reconocer que es extraño no escuchar tus gruñidos –dije de manera inconsciente.

Lanzó una risita burlona al darse cuenta de que eso último se me había escapado, pero si en algún momento se le ocurrió alguna burla para contraatacarme, jamás la pronunció. Un carraspeo a mi espalda me hizo volver a tener los pies en la tierra y darme cuenta de que no había presentado a los tres en cuestión.

-Kerberos, ellos son Eriol Hiragizawa y Syaoran Li –dije apuntándolos respectivamente-. Eriol, Syaoran, el es Kerberos.

-Un gusto –saludó Eriol rompiendo la mirada asesina que nuevamente se daban los otros dos. En verdad me tenían bastante extrañada.

Mi amigo situó su mirada en el azabache y le sonrió sutilmente con un asentimiento.

-¿Desde cuándo eres amigo de la mocosa? –la pregunta de Syaoran me sorprendió bastante. Se había cruzado de brazos y apoyado en la pared de atrás dejándome a la vista, sus bien formados brazos.

-A SAKURA –dijo remarcando mi nombre-, la conozco desde hace más de dos años –mientras pronunciaba esa frase volteó a verme y me sonrió robándome un sonrojo.

-¿Y cómo es que siendo mejores amigo nunca te vi, ni oí mencionar tu nombre, ni nada respecto a vos? –mi amigo cambio su mirada a una que no supe descifrar y Syaoran sonrió con sorna por una razón que tampoco supe descifrar. En momentos como estos odiaba no ser tan suspicaz como mi amiga Tomoyo, en cambio, debía memorizar toda la conversación para luego relatársela y que me diera una opinión.

-Kerberos ¿cierto? –mi amigo miró extrañado al azabache que lo llamaba-. ¿Conociste ya a Hien? –el rubio asintió aún sin comprender-. Entonces te encantará ver su pequeña colección de autos –con aire emocionado el inglés arrastro a Kero sin dejar que se negará o quisiese volver nuevamente.

Eriol siempre solía hacer ese tipo de cosas para dejarme sola con Li, ya lo había hecho con mis amigas una vez y ahora con mi mejor amigo. No sabía si lo hacía con intención o de manera inocente, pero siempre terminaba sumamente incomoda al quedarme sola con el castaño, más ahora que no había nadie a nuestro alrededor como la vez de la empresa. Solos él y yo.

-Estas mucho mejor que el fin de semana anterior, por lo que veo –se lo notaba mucho más relajado que segundos antes.

Asentí a su ya de por si afirmación y sonreí al saber que se seguía preocupando por mí y por mi bienestar y en el fondo de mi corazón quise imaginar que no le era completamente indiferente como creía. Cualquier rastro de incomodidad se esfumó completamente y me atreví a levantar mi mirada. Me descubrí siendo observada por aquellos ojos tan penetrantes que tanto me gustaban, pero no los evite.

Lentamente comenzó a acercarse a mi posición, a unos cuantos pasos de distancia. Sentí que el aire era más denso por lo que mi respiración empezó a ser más rápida. Nervios. Se paró frente a mí a una distancia en la cual pude percibir su aroma varonil. Cerré los ojos y aspiré el aire impregnado de su olor que me llenó por completo.

-Eres una pequeña diablilla ¿sabes? –su susurro fue tan cerca de mi piel, que pude sentir su aliento chocar y dejando una cálida sensación ahí donde había tocado.

-¿Y por qué lo soy? –pregunté en su mismo tono de voz de una forma que podría haber sido catalogada como sensual. Una sonrisa que hasta ahora no había visto, adornó su rostro.

-Porque… -comenzó a decir a medida que acercaba su rostro al mío pero sin cortar el contacto de nuestras miradas-, tú…

-¡Sakura! –la voz de Kero nos sobresaltó a ambos, en donde, inconscientemente, nos separamos a una distancia prudente. Li miró hacia el lado opuesto de donde venía Kero mientras murmuraba cosas inentendibles, aunque puedo asegurar que una maldición salió de sus labios.

Miré a mi rubio amigo que traía el ceño fruncido, detrás suyo el azabache nos miraba con cara lastimosa. En ese momento deseaba que Kerberos hubiese tardado un minuto más porque sabía que aquel acercamiento con el castaño no iba a quedar justamente en hablarnos de cerca.

-Acompáñame arriba que quiero que me expliques unas cosas de la preparatoria –dijo con voz algo demandante.

Sin rechistar, asentí y lo seguí escaleras arriba hacia mi habitación. Antes de perderlo de vista, volteé hacia la figura de Syaoran y vi que aún no se había dado vuelta. Pero oí como le proponía a Eriol de ir a cenar afuera para luego ir a algún bar a pasar el rato.

Kerberos entró a la habitación, varios pasos detrás estaba yo. Luego de cerrar la puerta, me dirigí a mi cama y me recosté boca arriba, aún podía sentir el aliento de Syaoran en mi piel. El rubio se había sentado en un sillón y me miraba con cierto resentimiento. Rodé los ojos y suspiré, en verdad los hombres me iban a volver loca con sus actitudes inentendibles. Después nos decían a nosotras que éramos las complicadas.

-¿Quieres decirme que carajo te ocurre? –le pregunté mirándolo de la misma forma que lo hacia él.

-¿A mí? Yo debería de hacerte esa pregunta a vos –y ahí íbamos de nuevo, parecíamos una pareja de recién casados que comenzaba a convivir.

-No me ocurre nada a mí. Él que tiene ciertos problemas con su humor aquí eres tú. Tú y tu cara de pocos amigos me están molestando bastante.

-¿Qué es Li aparte de un hermanastro para ti? –su pregunta me descoloco, pero pronto volví a mantener mi postura firme.

-¿Ahora es sobre mí? Pues bien, para tu información Syaoran es eso, quizás también lo pueda considerar amigo, pero…

-Claro, ¿amigo verdad? Te veías muy cariñosa con tu amigo.

-¿Me estás haciendo una escena de celos? En verdad te has puesto estúpido.

-Si, son celos. Celos de que me cambies por un tipo más grande para ir y besuquearte por ahí con él –dijo algo enfadado, y aunque su respuesta fue algo extraña en el fondo me enterneció.

-Eres idiota, jamás te voy a cambiar por ningún hombre. Eres mi mejor amigo y siempre lo serás, aunque no se te quite lo estúpido y sigas haciendo este tipo de escenas.

-No lo puedo evitar, me siento desplazado, has herido mi corazón –la pelea había quedado a un lado, y comenzamos a bromear como tantas veces hacíamos. Pronto las risas invadieron aquella habitación, mientras recordábamos lo patéticos que éramos por pelearnos por cosas sin sentido. Todo volvía a la normalidad.

* * *

Unos pasos algo torpes me despertaron de mi sueño, eran los segundos que ocasionaban aquel hecho, por lo que el habitante restante había llegado. Me desperecé y nuevamente me acomodé para seguir con mi descanso. Mañana vería el estado en que se encontraban los dos amigos que de seguro volvían con varias gotas de alcohol en su sistema.

Un golpe seco me sobresaltó seguido de silencio. Sonaba a que algo se había caído, aunque nada se había roto. La curiosidad me ganó. Salí de la comodidad de mi cama, me calcé unas pantuflas y me dirigí fuera de la habitación con mi diminuto pijama para ver qué era lo que había ocasionado el escándalo.

La vista que se me presento fue de un Syaoran totalmente desaliñado, tirado en el piso de forma desparramada y con olor a alcohol. Me acerqué lentamente y vi que permanecía con los ojos cerrados y su respiración era tranquila ¿Acaso se había dormido en medio de su caminata y por eso se encontraba en el piso?

-Syaoran –llamé suavemente, no obtuve respuesta alguna-. Hey, Syaoran –esta vez sacudí sutilmente uno de sus hombros, esperando que de esa forma me respondiera.

Al seguir esperando como una ilusa una respuesta que sabía no llegaría, le asesté un pequeño golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertarlo de aquel estado de sueño y ebriedad que poseía. Mi método fue positivo, obteniendo resultados gratificantes instantáneamente. Primero un gruñido, como si una mosca lo hubiese molestado. Luego un murmullo casi inentendible, seguido de sus parpados siendo abiertos, para dejar a la vista sus ojos algo colorados. Las razones eran obvias a la vista.

-Vamos, levántate, son las cuatro de la madrugada y es muy tarde para que andes limpiando el pasillo, ¿no crees? –dijo con algo de burla. Él dirigió su ámbar mirada a mi rostro. Por primera vez me sentía más alta.

-¿Sakura? –preguntó con la voz ronca. Lancé una risita, jamás imaginé encontrarme de una forma tan deplorable al chico.

-Si, soy yo, gran ebrio y dormilón.

Con mucho esfuerzo y como pudo se sentó en el suelo. Se sostuvo la cabeza y puso un gesto adolorido, tal vez se la había golpeado en su caída o a lo mejor la resaca empezaba a actuar de manera temprana. Sea lo que sea Li seguía aun en el suelo.

-No estaré toda la noche aquí su tú lo crees así. Arriba –ordené, pero lejos de tener un tono demandante en mi voz, la situación me causaba mucha gracia y el sueño me había abandonado.

-Todo me da vueltas, me volveré a caer si me levanto –estuvo varios segundos para decir aquella simple frase. El gran Syaoran Li teniendo problemas para hablar.

-¡Ah! Lo hubiera pensado mejor antes de tomar de más, me extraña que hayas vuelto sin un rasguño.

-No tomé tanto –reprochó.

-No, para nada –dije irónica mientras me acercaba para darle una mano y que se levantase de una buena vez-. Definitivamente actúas como todo un niño a pesar de cargar con veinticuatro años tu solito –rió por mi comentario.

Cuando ya estuvo medianamente parado, pasé uno de sus fuertes brazos por mis hombros, de modo de serle de sostén para que no perdiera el equilibrio en los escasos metros que nos separaban de su habitación. Se apegó más a mí, aunque no era necesario que lo hiciera y comenzamos a caminar tratando de no tropezarnos con los adornos y pequeñas mesitas en el camino.

-Eres bastante pesadito –le comenté cuando pude dejarlo sobre su cama, en donde cayó como peso muerto.

-Tú eres demasiado chiquita –refutó-. Yo hubiese podido llegar solo a mi cuarto.

-Decías todo lo contrario hace unos segundos cuando estabas en el suelo.

Le quité sus zapatos como si de un niño se tratase. Con una pequeña orden le dije que se quitase la ropa –tarea que evitaría por el bien de mi sistema nervioso-, mientras yo buscaba su pijama, para que pudiese dormir mínimamente bien, aunque bien sabía que a la mañana siguiente estaría en pésimas condiciones.

Ya cambiado, me metió bajo las sabanas y el acolchado. Una vez finalizada mi tarea de ayudante de hombres tirados en el pasillo, decidí irme.

-Sak –ya no sonaba tan ronco, aunque si se notaba el cansancio.

-¿Qué ocurre Syaoran? –observé el reloj. Pronto serían las cinco, agradecí que mañana era sábado y que no debía levantarme temprano.

-Sabes, hace mucho que no tomaba de esta forma, me siento un adolescente –lanzó una risa suave que me hizo sonreír.

-¿Y por qué razón te has puesto así? –pregunté acercándome hasta su lado para sentarme en un pequeño espacio y así poder mirarlo cuando me hablaba.

-No se –dudó un segundo mientras miraba el techo y hacia muecas graciosas-. Estaba de mal humor, no sé porque –le restó importancia.

-Eres todo un caso Li –dije riéndome.

Estuvimos varios segundos en silencio en donde me tomé el atrevimiento de mirarlo a fondo. El colorado de sus ojos se había esfumado, por lo que era más fácil apreciarlos, tenía aire cansado y su rostro se contorsionaba en distintas muecas. Moría por saber que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos.

-Sak. ¿A ti te gusta el chiquillo que vino hoy a casa?

Decir que no me esperaba su pregunta estaba demás. Me ruborice por tener este tipos de conversaciones con Syaoran, era muy extraño.

¿Me gustaba Kerberos? Una imagen mental de él vino a mi mente y comencé a analizarlo. Si, el chico en cuestión era guapo, mucho, puedo asegurar. Tenía unos ojos azules muy hermosos, una cabellera rubia bien cuidada. Era divertido, amable, con él podrías reír a cada momento. Pero no, no me gustaba. Más allá de que fuera mi mejor amigo, nunca me había atraído, ni llamado la atención. Si, era lindo, pero jamás me acerqué ni me acercaría a él con otro tipo de intenciones, más que la de una conversación amistosa.

-No, no me gusta –le contesté mirándolo seriamente pero aún con un pequeño rubor en mi rostro.

-¿Te gusta alguien?

-¿Y a ti te gusta alguien Syaoran? –contraataqué su pregunta, ya que me estaba poniendo incomoda la conversación, más sabiendo que la persona que me gustaba estaba acostada frente mío y que no estaba en todos sus sentidos, de ser así, ese tema en la charla jamás se hubiese cruzado por su cabeza.

-Yo… yo… -empezó a titubear con una cara de consternación-. La verdad no lo sé. Hace mucho tiempo que no me siento atraído por alguien, que no sé cómo se debe sentir. Así que no se si en verdad hay alguien que me quite el pensamiento. Pero siempre se puede estar equivocado ¿cierto?

Una parte de mí agradeció que no haya alguien que llamase la atención del castaño, pero por otro lado, me hubiese encantado que su mención sobre estar equivocado lo haya dicho porque había alguien. Y en el fondo de mi corazón tenía la mínima esperanza de poder ser yo ese "alguien". Cosa que creía sumamente imposible.

-Creo que ya tuvimos mucha charla por estas horas, además mañana no recordarás nada, lo que es lo mismo que no tener esta conversación –me levanté para retirarme a mi habitación, pero su mano me detuvo, reteniéndome por la muñeca.

-¿No me darás mi beso de las buenas noches? –preguntó haciéndome un puchero en un gesto de lo más infantil.

-Syaoran, ya es… -quise protestar pero él me empujo levemente hasta terminar a su lado.

-Es solo un beso Sakura, no se lo negarías a tu hermano ¿cierto?

No pude contestar a su pregunta, porque al segundo siguiente sus labios fueron posados sobre los míos. Me sorprendí ante su gesto, porque a comparación con las veces anteriores, en que la situación surgía sin algún tipo de consentimiento, en este momento el que había pedido que lo besara fue Syaoran, aunque al fin y al cabo me había robado el beso.

Pronto me encontré recostada a su lado, siendo sometida por la dulce caricia que estaba recibiendo. Su lengua exploraba mi cavidad, robándome el aliento a cada movimiento que ejercía. Era completamente lejano a los besos inocentes que había recibido por parte de él en situaciones anteriores.

Yo no me quedé atrás y aproveché ese momento todo lo que pude, ya que no sabía jamás cuando volvería a darse aquella situación. Exploré su boca tal como él lo hacía. El sabor a alcohol me inundó, pero no me desagradó en lo absoluto. Puedo asegurar que estuvimos varios segundos así, hasta que por falta de aire nos separamos escasos milímetros.

-¡Dios! Besas endemoniadamente bien mocosa –dijo en un gruñido antes de atacar mi boca nuevamente.

Le correspondí con una sonrisa. Nunca imaginé oír ese tipo de cumplidos pronunciados con su voz, lo que me dejo contenta de saber que podía ocasionar estragos en el castaño, como él los ocasionaba en mí. El mínimo de esperanza que tenía aumentaba poco a poco.

Separé suavemente nuestras bocas y miré sus penetrantes orbes. Estaban oscurecidos. Su respiración era entrecortada como la mía y un escaso sonrojo que alcancé a ver inundaba sus mejillas. No quería ni imaginar en el estado en el que me encontraría yo. Suspiré suavemente y me levanté para irme a mi cama, aunque estaba lejos de querer hacerlo.

-Buenas noches Syaoran –pronuncié mirándolo por última vez.

-Buenas noches, Sakura –contestó sosteniéndome la mirada hasta que la puerta nos impidió hacerlo.

* * *

**N/A: Buenos días, tardes, noches! Como andan? Espero que muy bien ^^ **

**Por mi parte ya pude organizar minimamente mejor mis horarios, asi que pude eescribir esta capitulo trozo por trozo durante toda la semana, para así poder publicarlo lo antes posible, ¡y aquí esta! La verdad es que no imaginaba que terminaría así, pero surgió la idea y dije: ¿Por qué no? **

**Aparece Kero nuevamente pero esta vez también esta nuestro Shao *-* Ambos no se cayeron muy bien… mmmmmmm, huelo a celos :O jajajaja.**

**Y si, hubo otro momento romantico entre nuestros protegonistas, que para ser sincera, ni yo me lo esperaba, pero espero que les haya gustado ^^. Pero todavia sepan que eesta historia tiene para rato, no los juntaré tan facilmente a los castaños, además de que tengo planeado contar momentos entre los azabaches, y obvio, falta mucha participación de Kero :3 **

**Para las amantes de los capitulos desde el punto de vista de Syaoran, la proxima actualizacion sera con sus pensamientos! Hasta ahora han sido cada dos capitulos desde el punto de vista de Sak, y pienso hacerlo así, a menos que sea estrictamente necesario entrar en la mente del castaño e_e jajaja.**

**Me alegra que a todos les haya gustado la opción de que Sak cante, será emocionante escribir esa escena proximamente e_e**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! A mi me gusto, aunque me resultó algo raro, Shao, esta medio acosador de nuestra ojiverde :P**

**Muchas gracias a los que leen, comentan, favoritean la historia y la siguen! GRACIAS!**

**Repuesta a reviews:**

**LadyMelodyLi: **Holaaaaaa! Me alegra que te guste como va la historia :D Asique espero que te haya gustado este capitulo ^^ Si, ya es definitivo que Sak cantara la canción, pero aun falta :O paciencia! Jajaja. Nos estamos leyendo (: Besitos sabor a canela para ti (:

**Cloudy Nights: **Hola queridisima! Me pone re feliz que te haya gustado, te lo aseguro ^^ Nadie se esperaba esa sorpresita, pero fue la mejor! (al menos para nuetra castaña) Adoro a Kero, tanto que no me resistía a ponerlo, y ya estaba cansada de que sea siempre commo un gato o un perro, asique lo puse como persona, y lo ame! Adoro a los hombres de esta historia, excepto a Ren -.- Pensé que era necesario poner un poco de la relacion con su padre, ya que siempre hablaba de la madre y de Hien, pero nunca de Fujitaka. A diferencia del capitulo anterior, en este si aparece Syaoran, y como! Ya veremos en el capitulo siguiente que es lo que trama y que pasa por su cabecita. Y si, ya esta decidido que Sak cantara :D pero mas adelante, aun hay que esperar :O Estuve escuchando en los noticieros sobre el paro! Yo estaria re feliz ajjaja (odiaba ir al colegio jajaja) Espero que te haya gustado este cap :B Nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a uvas para ti (: (al final no me lelgo tu solicitud, me dejaste esperando :P jajajaja)

**Flowerxlady: **Holaaaa linda! Comparto la idea, ya estaba cansada de ver a Kero como la mascota de Sakura, por lo que decidi ponerlo como una persona, ya que adoro imaginarlo de esa forma *-* Al final Sakura, cantará la canción, ya se vera como y en que situacion :3 jajaja, no hay problema en que comentes cortito, con que te hayas tomado el tiempo para comentar me alegra muchisimo y lo re valoro! Espero nos estemos leyendo! Besitos sabor a ananá para ti (:

**Kastlikinomoto: **Holaaaaaa! Si, Sak, cantará su canción al final :3 Pero más adelanteee! Si, tengo planeado de que Syaoran muera de los celos, como ya leimos en este capitulo, pero este es solo el comienzo! Jajaja. Y ya va siendo hora de que Shao la mire de otra forma, ya veremos en el proximo capitulo que pasa por su cabecita! Nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a helado para ti (:

**Tommyzombie-chan: **Holaaaa! Que suerte que te haya gustado tanto la aparición del papá de Sak, como su relación con ella, y tambien a Kero *-* Esperemos que haga reaccionar al castaño sobre lo que siente o puede comenzar a estar sintiendo por la castaña! Ya llego el viernes! Jajaja asique espero que como Sakura, hayas disfrutado del capitulo! Nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a arandanos para ti (:

**Yanisaku: ** Holaaa! Que casualidad que te guste el mousse de limón! Generalmente escojo las cosas al azar! Jajaja :P Sep, Kero vendría a ser algo asi como su rival, lo que le causara muchos celos al castaño :B Ya esta decidido que Sakura cantara :D Más adelante veremos como ocurre todo :O jaja, espero que te haya gustado este cap, ya apareció Shaoran, no podemos vivir mucho tiempo sin él! Jajaja, nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a pomelo para ti (:

**Sakura cc fan: **Holaaaa! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y la aparición de Kero! Más adelante veremos a Sakura cantando, porque eso ya es todo un hecho :3 Nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a melón para ti (:

**Sakuuxsyao: **Holaaa! En eeste cap si apareció Shao, a falta de su presencia en el anterior (: Que suerte que te haya gustado Kero ^^ y en cuanto a tu duda, la verdad es que nunca pensé en abordar el tema :O al principio de la historia dice que se separaron en buenos terminos, pero podrías tomar tu duda, para en algun capitulo aclararla contando que ocurrio (: Nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a mandarina para ti (:

**Sabrina Motorpsico: **Holaaa linda! (: En este cap ya tenemos más momentos entre nuestros castaños! Adoro a Kero como persona, por eso no dudé en ponerlo de esa forma en esta historia, aparte de que como tu dices, jugara un papel muy importante! Que bueno que apoyes la moción! A causa de todas las positivas que tuvo, más adelante veremos a Sak cantando *-* Tampoco aborde el tema sobre la cita de Eriol y Tomoyo, pero creo que en el capitulo siguiente leeremos que paso, pero desde el punto de vista del Inglés. No solo lograron hablarse, si no que tambien se besaron :3 jajaja. Nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a kiwi para ti (:

**Sakura Li Love: **Holaaaaaaaa! Me pone contenta que te haya gustado el cap y la aparición de Kero como humano :3 En esta actualización tenemos nuevamente a nuestro castaño a falta de él en el anterior, espero que lo hayas disfrutado ^^ Sep, ya es un hecho de que la castaña cantará la canción, pero eso ocurrida más adelante! Que suerte que seas tan organizada! Yo con las cosas de la facultad y los estudios tambien soy bastante ordenada (: jajaja, si, eres chica aun para casarte! Lo soy yo y tengo dos años mas que vos :P Aun tenes tiempo para esas cosas, ¡A disfrutar el noviazgo! Jajaja. Dale, en estos días te mando la solicitud, y te digo que soy yo (: Nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a sandias para ti (:

**Muchas gracias nuevamente a los que se animan a dejarme reviews, sepan que adoro contestar sus comentarios ^^**

**Perdón por los posibles errores u horrores de ortografía. Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta capitulo tanto como yo disfrute escribiendolo! **

**Nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a fresas para toooodooooooos,**

**LadySuzume-Chan.**


	14. Capitulo 13

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

**Summary: El día que mi madre decidió que nos mudaríamos con Hien Li, su nuevo novio, creí que era una excelente idea. Pero todo cambio cuando conocí a mi hermanastro. El muy arrogante Syaoran Li y su pequeña y nueva manía de hacerme enojar por diversión, me sacarían de quicio muy fácilmente. ¿Tenía que ser tan condenadamente sexy?**

* * *

Cuando era joven, solía embriagarme lo suficiente como para no recordar mi propio nombre en aquellas lejanas noches de locura. Hacía mucho que mi cuerpo no recibía cantidades extremas de alcohol como para ponerme en un mínimo estado de embriaguez, pero siempre consciente de todo lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, de a quien le hablaba, de quien me hablaba, de que hacía o de que pedidos descarados hacía.

¿La razón por la cual ocurrió todo esto? En verdad era desconocida para mí, por lo tanto para todo el mundo. Quizás me había impulsado una extraña razón que me ordenaba que esa noche quisiese olvidar todo detrás de unas copas acompañado de charlas sin sentido con mi mejor amigo. O tal vez, la verdadera razón era que moría de celos de aquel rubiecito amigo de Sakura. Pero eso era imposible de reconocer para mí. O eso creía.

¿Qué decir? El hecho de que haya otro hombre aparte de mi a su alrededor me ponía los pelos de punta, y más sabiendo que ella sonreía a cada palabra que él pronunciaba, que lo miraba con un enorme cariño y que además ella recibía una mirada cargada con muchos más sentimientos, y sospechaba la razón de lo que ello podía significar.

Igual esa explicación era puro palabrerío, ya que en sí, no era razón suficiente para que hiciera lo que anoche había hecho.

La respuesta llegó esa misma noche cuando, despertando de mi pequeño sueño que extrañamente me había dado en medio del pasillo, encontré la figura esbelta de la castaña oculta tras escasa ropa y con aire sumamente divertido, y es que quien no se divertiría de encontrarme en esa situación a esa hora.

Ahí fue cuando descubrí de que la mocosa me atraía, más bien de forma física que sentimental. Lo que no significa que no la quiera, con el tiempo uno se llega a encariñar con la chica, pero nada de aquello pasaba de un sentimiento como compañeros de casa, como familia. En cambio lo que ella provocaba en mí era una atracción hombre-mujer, pero sin sentimientos "amorosos" de por medio. Esa era la razón por la cual me moleste cuando la vi tan cariñosa con su supuesto mejor amigo. Me reventaba saber que alguien más podría estar con ella, en todos los sentidos que puede abarcar esa palabra.

Por eso tomé coraje ese día –sin buenos resultados por cierta interrupción-, y esa misma noche. No perdía nada con intentar que algo sucediese. Y esa vez los resultados fueron sumamente gratificantes, tanto para mí, como para ella, porque estaba seguro de que ella lo había disfrutado tanto o más que yo. Mi instinto varonil y mi ego lo aseguraban. El gran Syaoran Li dejaba marca en toda mujer a la cual le hablaba, tocaba o en ciertos casos besaba. Como a cierta castaña revoltosa.

El leve dolor de cabeza que me acechaba no era nada comparado con otros anteriores que había tenido, por lo que me relaje bastante. Además era sábado, no tenía que preocuparme por horarios, reuniones ni nada que tuvieses que ver con el trabajo.

El reloj marcaba las once de la mañana, esta vez sí que había dormido bastante y nadie había interrumpido ese sueño lo cual agradecía enormemente, ya que mi humor no hubiese sido el mismo, lo cual puedo asegurar.

Me levanté perezosamente y tomé una ducha ya que el olor a alcohol aún me rondaba. Aquel simple y refrescante acto hizo que pudiera tener nuevamente mis cinco sentidos en total funcionamiento y que todo rastro de sueño o resaca se fueran por completo. Estaba como nuevo y se notaba con solo verme.

Mientras me vestía, unos golpes llamaron a mi puerta y luego de indicar un simple "Adelante" vislumbré la cabellera azabache de mi mejor amigo. Él se encontraba mucho peor que yo, ya que las copas ingeridas habían sido casi el doble de las mías.

-Buenos días amor mío –dijo jodiendome como solía hacer siempre que su humor era bueno-. Venía a comprobar si estabas bien y que no te hayan violado en el camino de regreso.

-Yo estaba perfecto a comparación tuya, me extraña que hayas llegado intacto.

-Ya sabes, soy poderoso hasta en mis momentos más débiles –reí por su tonto comentario mientras terminaba de colocarme mi camisa que dejaba abierta dejando ver una remera blanca por debajo.

-¿Invitarás a Tomoyo nuevamente a salir esta tarde?

-Creo que sí, sabes, me estoy enamorando –tenía un aire soñador cuando pronunció esas palabras por lo que no dudé en que fueran verdad-. En mi cita anterior con ella la pasé de maravillas, hablamos muchas cosas y descubrí que tenemos mucho en común. Es hermosa, y muy madura para su edad. No sé, es perfecta amigo –dijo mirándome esperanzado de haber encontrado a su "verdadero amor"

-Pues me alegro por ti galán –contesté con una sonrisa sincera-. No pierdas tiempo y llámala, no vaya a ser que alguien más te la robé.

Abrió los ojos enormemente y salió disparado en busca de su celular para poder hablar con la joven Daidouji. Segundos después escuché la propuesta de ir al cine y pude notar que por su tono en las últimas palabras de aquella comunicación, que la azabache había aceptado gustosa. Al parecer la atracción era por parte de ambos. Hubo química entre ellos desde el principio y se notaba a kilómetros de distancia.

Salí de mi habitación y lo primero con lo que me topé fueron con esas hermosas esmeraldas que adornaban el rostro adolescente de la castaña. Al verme, ruborizó, quizás por el recuerdo de la noche anterior. Recuerdo que tal vez, según ella, había olvidado, pero estaba seguro que ese momento azotaría mis pensamientos y mi memoria por mucho tiempo.

-Buenos días Sakura –saludé amistosamente con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Syaoran –contestó ella-. ¿Has dormido bien?

-Te lo aseguro –contesté a su pregunta mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras para tomar un pequeño desayuno-. ¡Ah, por cierto! –Llamé atrayendo su curiosa mirada-. Gracias por la ayuda de anoche, aunque lo mejor de todo fue la despedida –le guiñé un ojo y pude observar como su cara enrojecía de una forma que jamás había visto.

Lancé una carcajada y salí de su campo de visión, varios pasos luego. Me encantaba picarla y hacerla avergonzar, era una imagen sumamente atractiva y divertida a la vez.

El desayuno que me esperó hizo que recuperara todas las energías y que me encontrase renovado por completo. Me dirigí al jardín a disfrutar del frescor que me daba el aire libre. Adoraba esos días en los que me sentía liberado. No tenía que cumplir horarios, no tenía que hacer las cosas de determinada forma, no tenía que soportar empleados demasiado incompetentes o demasiado pesados. Era simplemente yo, entablando conversaciones conmigo mismo.

Los árboles ya habían perdido sus hojas por completo dando un aspecto triste al jardín. Solo los pinos se encontraban verdes, junto con el césped que era adornado por diferentes tipos de flores que cambiaban según las estaciones del año en que eran propicias. Una bandada de pájaros pasó por el aire llenando el lugar con sus cantos.

Lo que me parecieron horas de soledad y silencio, fueron simples minutos, y lo descubrí cuando la castaña se asomó por la puerta corrediza que daba al patio trasero para avisarme que el almuerzo ya estaba servido. Su sonrojo aún perduraba haciéndola ver adorable y se dirigía a mí con un tono tímido.

El almuerzo en sí transcurrió de forma tranquila, estábamos todos por lo que la charla se dio de manera esporádica, todos tenían algo que aportar a la conversación lo que la hacía más rica. No faltaron los debates sobre cualquier tipo de tema –Hien se divertía mucho con Eriol de esa forma-, los chistes y las anécdotas de la semana que no se habían contado hasta ese momento. Por más que no todos estábamos relacionados en sangre, éramos una familia.

Esa tarde tenía planeada pasarla con mi soledad en la mansión, estaba sumamente relajado y esperaba no tener que vérmelas con algo que me sacara de mi tranquilidad. O eso esperaba.

-¿Syaoran? –me encontraba acostado en un sillón en el tercer piso que era una sala de juegos y cine que rara vez usábamos, pero la enorme pantalla era ideal para una buena película, como la que me encontraba disfrutando. Mi amigo se asomaba buscándome con la mirada.

-¿Qué ocurre molesto? –pregunté con sorna.

-No puedes vivir sin mí, extrañarías que te moleste.

-Claro que sí, mi vida –dije pestañeando en su dirección como si fuese una mujer coqueteando.

-Eres sumamente gay –ambos reímos-. En fin. Venía a hacerte una proposición.

-Temo a tus proposiciones, siempre terminan mal tus ideas –un escalofrió me recorrió la columna de tan solo recordarlo.

-Esta no será tan mala –dije reconociendo que en sí, sus ideas eran de pésima calidad-. Verás, hoy saldremos con Tomoyo al cine, pero iremos hasta la capital y luego seguramente iremos a cenar a algún lado, entonces me puse a pensar que quizá…

-Que ni se te ocurra, no iré contigo, haré mal tercio, además no me interesan tus citas amorosas.

-¡Oh vamos! Así podremos ir en tu auto.

-Ya lo sospechaba, no era porque querías mi compañía justamente, era por el auto, maldito interesado –dije con falso enojo-. Llévatelo, por mi no hay problema, no tengo planeado usarlo hasta el lunes temprano.

-No quita el hecho de que podrías venir igualmente –estuve por replicar pero él continuó hablando-. Podrías llevar a la pequeña Sakura, es la mejor amiga de Tomoyo, por lo que no creo que tengan problema. Yo no tengo problema, ¿y tú?

Apenas menciono a Sakura mi cabeza comenzó a trabajar en la idea. Ir al cine y a cenar con ella. Jamás había pensado en una perspectiva semejante, de por sí jamás habíamos salido juntos a ningún lado con algún tipo de plan parecido, las mini vacaciones estaban descartadas junto con la visita a la empresa de hace unas semanas.

No me desagradaba la idea en lo absoluto, pero tampoco quería que ella se haga ideas que no eran, aunque yendo con sus amigos, no creo que imagine que todo aquello iba en plan amoroso. Sakura era inteligente y sabía que no mal pensaría la acción de invitarla. Y quien sabe, tal vez podría robarle algún otro beso que tanto le gustaban.

-Sabes que, te acompañaré. Será divertido después de todo.

-Sabía que la idea de llevar a la castaña te agradaría, se muchas cosas que ni te imaginas querido amigo –dijo con su tono enigmático de _yosecosasquetuno._

_-_¿A qué te refieres? –pregunté algo confundido.

-Eso no te lo puedo decir yo –y sin una palabra más salió rápidamente para dirigirse a quien sabe dónde.

* * *

-¡Estoy tan emocionada! Hace mucho que no iba al cine –la castaña que se encontraba sentada a mi lado en el asiento del copiloto, iba desbordando felicidad. Parecía una niña en una juguetería.

Tomoyo y Eriol que iban sentados en el asiento trasero rieron ante su actitud. Ya hacía varios minutos que nos encontrábamos en la autopista camino a Tokio. Todos estaban contentos por aquella salida, sobre todo Sakura que no se había negado en lo absoluto apenas le propuse la idea.

-¿Qué película iremos a ver? –la melodiosa voz de la azabache atrajo la atención de todos-. Podríamos ponernos de acuerdo ahora, así no perdemos mucho tiempo una vez que estamos allí.

-Concuerdo contigo –le respondió Eriol-, yo opino que podría ser una de acción, o tal vez de terror o suspenso. Nada de comedias románticas.

-¿Por qué no? –Sakura protestó haciendo un puchero algo infantil que me resultó sumamente tierno.

-Son odiosas y muy predecibles, es obvio que los protagonistas siempre terminaran juntos –dijo a la castaña-. ¿Tú qué opinas Syaoran? –preguntó mirándome a través del espejo retrovisor.

-Lo mismo que tú. Terror de ser posible.

-A mi me da lo mismo –opinó Tomoyo que hasta ese entonces todavía no había dicho nada-. Lo que elija la mayoría para mí está bien. No tengo preferencias en cuanto a géneros.

-Las de acción no me gustan y mucho menos las de terror –esta vez la castaña se cruzó de brazos demostrando así que no quería cambiar de idea.

-¿Eres miedosita Sakura? –le pregunté para molestarla haciendo que me sacase la lengua como respuesta.

-Sakurita detesta las películas de terror, puede llegar a no dormir por días.

-¿De verdad? –Preguntó incrédulo el inglés-. Pero la mayoría son historias ficticias, no hay porque asustarse con esas cosas –trató de tranquilizarla.

-Hagamos una apuesta –no dudé en pronunciar esas palabras cuando la idea surgió en mi cabeza. Todos me miraban expectantes-. Miremos la película de terror, cualquiera fuese, si es que hay una en cartelera. Si tú –dije apuntando a Sakura-, soportas la película sin lanzar un grito o taparte los ojos puedes pedirme lo que sea. Plata, que te haga las tareas de acá a fin de año, que ordene tu cuarto, etcétera. En cambio si pierdes, él que puede pedir lo que sea seré yo.

La castaña se quedó mirando hacia el frente, como hipnotizada, sabía que estaba analizando la opción y todos los pro y contra que tenía. Cuando me miró con una leve sonrisa supe de inmediato su respuesta.

-Hagámoslo.

-Pues bien –dijo mi amigo-. Nosotros también lo haremos.

Seguimos charlando el resto del viaje mientras escuchábamos música en la radio y Sakura y Tomoyo cantaban. Supe por esta ultima que en unas semanas seria el festival del instituto Seijo, donde habría distintas actividades, como deportes, obras de teatro y pequeños conciertos de bandas del la preparatoria. Todo eso duraría cerca de una semana y todo el edificio estaría decorado y rodeado de puestos donde uno podría comprar desde comida, hasta pequeños souvenirs.

Sakura participaría en las competiciones deportivas, haciendo atletismo. No dudaba que era muy buena, ya que generalmente debía correr la larga distancia que había entre la mansión y la preparatoria en escasos minutos debido a lo perezosa que era, y hasta ahora, todavía no había recibido ningún reporte por llegadas tarde.

En cambio Tomoyo estaría en varios puestos y además haría todo el vestuario para las obras de teatro. Finalmente ella cantaría en el concierto que se daba el último día cerrando el festival de ese año. Con Eriol ya habíamos acordado asistir los días que pudiésemos.

El gran cartel que nos daba la bienvenida a Tokio apareció frente a nosotros. En el rostro de la castaña se podía divisar la emoción que tenía de llegar, por lo que tenía entendido adoraba venir a la capital.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos al cine del shopping de la avenida principal? De paso cuando salgamos podremos dar unas vueltas y de ahí ir a cenar –la propuesta de Eriol gustó a todos por lo que dirigí el rumbo hacia el mencionado centro comercial.

Era sábado por la tarde, por lo que las calles estaban atestadas de personas, tanto en auto, como caminando por las veredas. Tardamos varios minutos en llegar al estacionamiento subterráneo, donde, una vez que encontramos lugar para estacionar, bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos a las escaleras para subir a lo que sería el shopping.

Aquel centro comercial era el más grande y mejor ubicado de todo Tokio, por lo que la cantidad de gente que lo visitaba era innumerable. Desde jóvenes universitarios que salían de sus últimas clases semanales, hasta empresarios que tomaban un descanso antes de volver a sus deberes. Pude divisar a varios de mis empleados entre tanta gente. No faltaban los turistas ni tampoco los grupos de amigos que salían a pasar el rato. Familias y parejas.

Dimos varias vueltas en cada piso, mirando vidrieras e ingresando a alguna que otra tienda. La joven amiga de mi hermanita visitó unas tiendas de ropa y telas para averiguar unos precios para los trajes a confeccionar. Sakura por su parte ingresó a un negocio de golosinas donde compró varias de estas para poder disfrutar en el cine. Cabe destacar que mencionó que a mí no me compartiría.

Con el azabache en cambio optamos por entrar a un negocio de videojuegos, donde pudimos disfrutar de varias partidas de distintos juegos que estaban de muestrario. Reí a todo momento y me sentí adolescente una vez más.

-¿A qué hora dijiste que comenzaría la película?

-A las seis, falta media hora, pero podríamos ir yendo para así sacar las entradas y no tener que hacer la fila después–contestó Tomoyo a la pregunta de Eriol.

-Siempre tan ingeniosa mí querida compañera.

Comenzamos a caminar en dirección a las boleterías, los azabaches delante de nosotros muy pegados entre ellos. Nosotros los seguíamos varios pasos detrás como para no interrumpir su nube.

-¿Lista para perder la apuesta querida? –pregunté con burla llamando la atención de la castaña.

-Tú perderás Syaoran, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que esa película no me afecte –contestó con cierto aire de valentía.

-Ya tengo varias idea de que pedirte incluso. Además, jamás pierdo, contra nadie –dije desafiándola con la mirada.

-Trataré de ser la excepción de tu regla.

Con las entradas ya en mano, compramos dos bolsas de pochoclo y bebidas para cada uno, faltaban escasos minutos por lo que pasamos a la sala del cine a acomodarnos y esperar a que empezara la película.

Cuarenta minutos después tenía prendida de mi brazo derecho a una temblorosa castaña que trataba de ocultar su rostro evitando así observar la película. Daba por hecho que la apuesta la había ganado yo. Una vez más triunfé.

La película no era de lo más terrorífica, era más sangrienta que otra cosa, lo que igualmente daba pánico a Sakura, ya que desde el comienzo hasta ese momento no se había dignado en soltar mi brazo que era aferrado fuertemente por los suyos.

-Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunté por enésima vez algo preocupado.

-Odio estas películas, no soy valiente –contestó con voz baja, casi inaudible.

-¿Quieres salir un rato? –propuse.

-No quiero estar sola, prefiero quedarme aquí a estar esperándolos una hora allí fuera.

-¿Quién dijo que irías sola? –capté su atención por completo logrando que posara sus ojos en los míos-. Ve,n te acompañaré.

-¿Qué? ¡No! No dejaré que me acompañes a mitad de la película. Esperaré a que termine y después me despejaré afuera –si que era terca y masoquista.

-¿Esperarás una hora? ¡Oh vamos! No seas tan cabeza dura. Además no es tan interesante la historia –la tomé de la mano y la levanté de su asiento.

Comenzamos a salir de la fila y cuando pasamos por enfrente de nuestros amigos, pudimos notar que lo que menos hacían era prestar atención a la pantalla. Todo lo contrario, parecían estar más concentrados en explotar la boca del otro y en compartir su saliva que cualquier otra cosa.

Encontramos la salida y segundos después estábamos en el largo pasillo donde se encontraban las entradas de todas las demás salas del cine. Ahora que había mayor luz pude notar que la castaña se encontraba algo pálida, en verdad le había afectado los escasos minutos que vio de la película.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que te afectaba tanto el género? En verdad te ves espantosa.

-Gracias por el cumplido –contestó con una leve sonrisa-. Les había dicho que no me gustaban y después saltas tú con tu tonta apuesta. Tenía que hacer un mínimo intento.

-Al menos los otros dos se están divirtiendo.

-Tomoyo está todo el día hablando de Eriol, pareciera que se enamoró.

-Él está igual, créeme. Siempre habla de ella, y de cómo le robó el corazón y de que jamás se sintió tan enamorado –comencé a explicar-, entre nosotros, jamás se enamoró. Así que tu amiga se tiene que sentir realmente afortunada.

-Se podría decir que es su media naranja. Me pone tan feliz –expresó con ojos soñadores, era toda una joven romántica.

Recién eran las siete, aún faltaba para encontrarnos con nuestros compañeros por lo que decidimos ir a dar unas vueltas por el gran lugar. Íbamos en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, cada tanto hacíamos comentarios acerca de cómo iban vestidas ciertas personas, que nos causaban mucha gracia, o simplemente opinábamos sobre los negocios o precios que manejaban. Eran charlas cortas, sin sentido, pero a ninguno de los dos le molestaba.

-¿Cómo haces para soportar la mirada de todos encima de ti? –la pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente? –pregunté algo confundido.

-Pues a eso. Digo, eres Syaoran Li, un empresario con una gran fortuna, todo el mundo te conoce. Por lo que no pasas desapercibido en ningún lugar. No entiendo cómo es que soportas que todos estén pendientes de ti.

-La verdad nunca me puse a pensar en eso. O sea, soy consciente de que varias personas me conocen, pero no me preocupa que me estén mirando o hablando de mi.

-Pero no te preocupa lo que puedan llegar a decir –la miré confundido y ella notó que no había entendido del todo bien-. Por ejemplo, en este momento te encuentras en un shopping de Tokio, caminando de lo más tranquilo en compañía de una niña con la cual charlas "animadamente" –hizo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos-. ¿No te molesta la cantidad de rumores que pueden inventar sobre eso?

Miré a mi alrededor y noté que si, era cierto. Algunas personas se preocupaban únicamente en mirarnos, y cuando lo hacían automáticamente murmuraban con su vecino palabras inaudibles, pero que estaba seguro eran acerca de mí, de Sakura, o de nosotros. Los famosos rumores que rara vez eran reales, ya que la gente solo veía lo que quería ver.

-Realmente no me interesa lo que piense o rumoree la gente sin vida, que solo vive para inventar cosas de los demás –noté como centraba su mirada en mí, entonces yo también la miré-. Yo hago lo que quiero, es mi vida. Si quiero ir a dar una vuelta contigo, lo hago. Si quiero charlar contigo, lo hago –dije deteniendo mi caminata para mirarla y hablarle de frente.

-Pero es que al lado tuyo soy tan poca cosa, que no quiero que…

-¿Poca cosa? –interrumpí-. Estas tan equivocada mocosa. Eres mi "hermanita pequeña", como una amiga. Eres hermosa, simpática, divertida, sincera, humilde, ¿te parece poca cosa eso? –Hice que se ruborizara por completo con mi declaración-. Que se te quite esa idea loca de la cabecita, torpe –sacudí sus cabellos y retomé la caminata.

-Deja de llamarme torpe –protestó cuando, recuperada de su letargo, volvió a mi lado. Permaneció unos segundos en silencio para luego hablar-. Oye Syaoran, ¿qué es lo que debo hacer? Perdí la apuesta, así que me tienes que pedir algo.

-Es bueno saber que no te hiciste la tonta, para evitar cumplir con el trato –dije sonriente.

-Sabes que no soy así –contestó algo ofendida-. Bien, pídeme lo que quieras.

-¿Lo que quiera?

-Pues sí, esa era la apuesta después de todo, ¿cierto?

-Cierto, déjame pensar.

Los siguientes minutos me concentré en mis pensamientos y en que podía llegar a pedirle a la castaña que me sirviera o que me resultara gratificante. Quizás podía pedirle que me cocine postres de chocolate los siguientes fines de semana del mes que venía, o que me ordenase el cuarto y limpiara. Que lave mi auto o que me haga masajes. Esas y todas las ideas que se me ocurrían no me resultaban del todo llamativas y las terminaba descartando por una u otra cosa. Finalmente la idea surgió en mi cabeza. Era algo que podía ocurrir sin que se lo pidiese, pero pedírselo, nuevamente, me era sumamente gratificante.

-Quiero un beso.

-¿Un... beso? –preguntó algo confundida.

-Si, quiero que me des un beso.

-En la mejilla, ¿cierto?

-No no no. No te hagas la desentendida. Sabes bien a que beso me refiero.

-¿Y cuando quieres que te lo de? –preguntó sumamente colorada y avergonzada, pero pude llegar a percibir una leve sonrisita.

-Ahora –contesté simplemente, con una sonrisa.

-¿Ahora? Pero hay mucha gente.

-Estas muy preguntona y poniendo demasiadas excusas –corté-. Además, ya sabes lo que dije acerca de la opinión de la gente que no conozco.

Se quedó un rato pensativa mientras continuábamos dando vueltas. En breve aparecerían los azabaches o escucharía sonar mi teléfono para oír la voz quejona de mi amigo. De pronto, Sakura se detuvo en medio de la gente. Di media vuelta ya que, por su parada brusca, había quedado tras de mí.

-¿Ocurre algo? –no me contestó pero se acercó donde me encontraba con actitud decidida.

Inmediatamente sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y sus labios se posaron sobre los míos. Sinceramente me sorprendí de su forma de actuar ya que no me esperaba que lo hiciera, y mucho menos con tanta gente cerca. Salí de mi asombro, cerré los ojos y posé mis manos en su cintura dejándome llevar por el momento.

La muy maldita besaba como los dioses, por eso adoraba cuando manteníamos ese tipo de contacto. Por más que movía tímidamente sus labios, ese simple roce me estaba volviendo loco. La apreté más contra mí y comencé a explorar su cavidad. El mundo desapareció a nuestro alrededor. Solo éramos nosotros dos.

La falta de aire se hizo presente, nos separamos lentamente y juntamos nuestras frentes mientras recuperábamos el aire perdido. Abrió sus ojos y los posó sobre los míos, adoraba el color verde que poseían en ese momento adornado de un sutil brillo. Sonreí como tonto, y ella imitó mi acción pero de forma más tímida. Había sido perfecto. Volví a juntar nuestras bocas, pero no todo iba a durar para siempre.

-Se están divirtiendo mucho ustedes dos sin nosotros ¿cierto? –la voz burlona de Eriol se escuchó detrás de la castaña. Esta se ruborizó completamente, y, aún sin separarse de mí, ocultó su rostro en mi pecho.

-Cuando salimos del cine ustedes estaban peor, me pareció ver –Touché. Tomoyo se ruborizó y Eriol quedó moviendo la boca como un pez fuera del agua, al no poder contradecirme.

-Bueno, dejemos el tema ahí, y vayamos a comer. ¡Muero de hambre! –siguiendo las palabras de la joven Daidouji comenzamos la búsqueda de un buen lugar para cenar.

Tomé la mano de Sakura y en el fondo me sentí aliviado de que no rechazara el contacto.

* * *

-Muero de sueño –pronunció mi amigo, ahogando en un bostezo-. Mejor me acuesto inmediatamente, que descansen par de pervertidos.

Lo saludé con un gesto y antes de subir, hice una parada técnica en la cocina para buscar un vaso con agua. Tenía la garganta seca y necesitaba beber ese adorado líquido. Oí unos pasos tímidos detrás de mí.

Era pasada la medianoche, entre la cena, las charlas y el viaje de vuelta, las horas habían pasado rápidamente, pero la velada había terminado de buena forma, y todos nos habíamos divertido. Dejamos a Tomoyo en su casa y luego nos dirigimos a la mansión para poder descansar luego de aquel día.

Prendí la luz, abrí la heladera y tomé la jarra con agua. Le ofrecí un poco a la castaña que aceptó con un asentimiento de cabeza. En la cena se encontraba muy charlatana, pero desde la vuelta, hasta que llegamos, estuvo completamente callada, solo asentía o contestaba con monosílabos.

-Estas muy silenciosa mocosa –comenté entre sorbo y sorbo-. Es extraño para alguien tan ruidoso como tú.

Levantó la vista y me miró de forma extrañada, como si no esperase que le hablara.

-Yo… simplemente pensaba.

-¿En qué si se puede saber? Me tiene sumamente intrigado.

-En nosotros –la miré confundido-. Hemos estado besándonos durante todo el último tiempo, y eso me tiene algo confundida.

-¿Por qué? –el giro de la conversación no me estaba gustando nada.

-Generalmente no acostumbro a besar a cualquier persona Syaoran, está es la primera vez que ando besándome con alguien que no resulta ser mi novio. Por eso me preguntaba, que es lo que somos nosotros.

Mi ceño comenzó a fruncirse inconscientemente. No me había detenido jamás a pensar las consecuencias de los actos que, para mi eran sumamente simples. Ella era mujer, para ser más específicos, una joven adolescente que creía en el amor a primera vista, en los príncipes, en los amores eternos, todo con un final feliz. Y es que tenía razón, todo lo que era simple y esporádico para mi, para ella era confuso.

-¿Qué es lo que tú crees que hay entre nosotros? O mejor dicho, ¿qué es lo que tú quieres que haya entre nosotros? –pregunté esperando que su respuesta no conllevase ningún tipo de compromiso.

-No creo que haya nada entre nosotros, más que algún tipo de amistad extraña –respuesta número uno-. Y en cuanto a lo que quiero que seamos, pues no sé. La verdad es que no imagino ningún tipo de relación amorosa contigo –rió ante su respuesta.

Aún cruzado de abrazos y apoyado en la mesada de la cocina, comencé a analizar todo. Su respuesta no había sido para nada mala, pero tampoco era buena, ya que no solucionaba el problema en cuestión.

-Mira, para ser sinceros, me gusta besarte, no preguntes porque, pero me gusta…

-A mi también –me interrumpió con un leve susurro.

-Pues si a ambos nos gusta, porque cortarlo, podríamos seguir como hasta ahora. Una especie de amistad con derecho, se podría decir.

La idea había surgido inesperadamente como todas las que se me habían ocurrido en lo que iba del día. Afortunadamente, con todas había obtenido resultados positivos, y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

-Podría ser, después de todo, ¿qué puede salir mal?

Absolutamente nada y a la vez todo, pensé.

* * *

**N/A: Buenos días, tardes, noches para todoooooos! Luego de tantos días volví! Me causo varios problemas esta actualización D: Me faltaba la inspiración, el tiempo y en algunos casos el internet, pero sin falta volví con este capitulin desde el punto de vista de Syaoran.**

**¿Qué les ha parecido? A mi no me ha gustado en lo absoluto, solo algunas partes las cuales son infimas :s Siento que no ha sido como los demás, tal vez demasiado tranquilo (? Poco dialogo, mucha descripción. Bah, en verdad no se que es lo que no me agrada, pero en fin…**

**Hemos tenido momentos entre los castaños, y a falta de relato acerca de la cita con Tomoyo y Eriol, me metí en su segunda cita, en donde ya andan haciendo intercambios salivales jajajaja. Por otro lado nuestros castaños tambien tuvieron sus momentos :O y una super propuesta por parte de Syaoran, la cual acepto Sakura, ¿qué saldrá de todo esto? Ni yo misma lo se.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo para ustedes :D Perdon por algun horror o error que se me pude llegar a escapar en la corrección.**

**Gracias por leer, por seguir la historia, por ponerla en favoritos y/o comentar y gracias obviamente por la paciencia, me hacen muy feliz ^^**

**Que tengan un buen inicio de semana!**

**Respuesta a reviews:**

**Yanisaku: **Holaaaa (: Ya que tanto gustan, aca tuvimos mas momento entre los castaños y con un final inesperado :O jajaja. Quizas aun no esten juntos como queremos pero de a poco van avanzando. Nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a cerezas para ti (:

**Sakuxsyao: **Holaaaa! Puede que si, que nuestro rubio sienta algo por Sak, pero aun no lo sabremos con certeza hasta que aparezca :P Espero que te haya gusstado este capitulo! Nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a vainilla para ti (:

**Mae.91: **Holaa! A pedido más besos entre nuestros castaños! Jajaja, espero lo disfrutes ^^ Nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a dulce de leche para ti (:

**Tommyzombie-chan: **Hoooola linda! (: Me alegra tanto que te haya gustado el capitulo *-* puede que Kero sienta algo por la castaña y por eso los haya interrumpido (cosa que todas odiamos), ya mas adelante se sabra bien que pasa por su cabecita y su corazon. Shao es de lo mas terco que existe! Jajaja, pero aca se lo ve un poco mas decidido con respecto a ciertas cosas, al menos reconoce que le gustan los besos de Sak :3 Nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a chocolate blanco para ti (:

**Sakura cc fan: **Holaaaa! (: Que suerte que te haya gustado el cap, y este aunque con un poco de tardanza llego! Ya mas adelante se vera bien el rol de Kero y lo que siente por la castaña, y en este tuvimos un poco de Tomoyo y Eriol (: Nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a chocolate negro para ti (:

**Isied: **Holaaa! Espero que te haya gustado este cap, tenemos mas momentos SxS Nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a miel para ti (:

**Faty-chan: **Holaaa y bienvenida ^^ Me alegra que te haya gustado lo que va de historia y que te hayas animado a dejarme tu opinion :D Kero es tan adorable y hermoso! Sak se rodea de chicos infartantes jajaja. Disculpame, pero sinceramente me olvide de escribirte u.u Estuve con poco tiempo hasta para escribir y con la cabeza en 348724 cosas, pero tu idea es bienvenida ^^ Si quieres escribe tu un PM contandome, asi no me olvido. Nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a manzana para ti (:

**Cloudy Nights: **Holaaaaaa queridisima! Sabes que adoro leer tus reviews? Listo, lo tenia que decir jajaja. Aca más besos para tu imaginacion! Y sobre todo en un cap hecho para una fan de los pensamientos de Shao! Jajajaja. La relacion de amigos entre Kero y Sak es soñada, a mi tambien me fascinan, por eso no dude en hacerlo aparecer :B Cuando escribia y me imaginaba sus miradas se me venian a la mente la mayoria de los capitulos de la serie jajaja, nacieron para mirarse mal (? Shao sigue medio acosador, pero esta vez mucho mas directo y sin alcohol como excusa! Kero interrumpiendo donde no debe, nos deja con la intriga a todas D: Todavia no juntare a los castaños en lo que seria una relacion seria y amorosa, pero como regalo, te los junto en una especie de relacion donde se podran robar besos :3 Muchas gracias por tu fiel opinion ^^ Nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a frutillas para ti (:

**Honnap: **Holaaaa! Ya te habias desaparecido! Jajaja. Seguramente reaccionaran de la misma forma cada vez que se vean Kero y Shao :P Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a mousse de limón para ti (:

**Guest:** Holaaaa! Gracias por la opinion! Shao siempre tendrá rivales, directa o indirectamente. Al final si recordo el beso que le pidio a la castaña, incluso sigue pidiendo mas :3 Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a ciruelas para ti (:

**Sayu (Flowerxlady): **Holaaaaa bella! No eres la unica que esta agobiada con horarios y estudio! Pero es bueno siempre poder encontrar unos minutos para leernos ^^ Shao es tan jodidamente adorable siempre, no se, es perfecto y mucho aydsubhanskjd. Era perfecto en la serie, y ahora con unos años mas aun más. Nacio perfecto y sera toda la vida perfecto (dije perfecto demasiadas veces pero vale la pena jajaja). A Nadeshiko siempre me la imagine como una Sakura pero adulta, por lo que me es inevitable no representarla asi en la historia. Aca tenes mas besooooo! No explotes asi podes disfrutarlo D: jajaja. Espero que estes bien! Nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a melocotón para ti (:

**Muchas gracias a todos, ustedes hacen que esta historia sea posible! Espero pronto actualizar para que podamos seguir leyendonos.**

**Besitos sabor a canela para todos,**

**LadySuzume-Chan.**


	15. Capitulo 14

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

**Summary: El día que mi madre decidió que nos mudaríamos con Hien Li, su nuevo novio, creí que era una excelente idea. Pero todo cambio cuando conocí a mi hermanastro. El muy arrogante Syaoran Li y su pequeña y nueva manía de hacerme enojar por diversión, me sacarían de quicio muy fácilmente. ¿Tenía que ser tan condenadamente sexy?**

* * *

Había pasado más de una semana desde que comenzó a correr nuestra relación de amigos con derechos con el castaño. Aún me dignaba a pensar que se me pasó en la cabeza en el momento en que acepté tal propuesta. Era una locura todo aquello y sabía que había un alto porcentaje de que terminase mal por parte mía, tal vez terminaría sufriendo, soy híper sentimental con los temas amorosos y la situación haría que me enamorase mas del chico que ya de por sí, me robaba la mayoría de los pensamientos.

Excepto ahora. En este momento tenía un revuelto de fechas que debía distinguir si es que quería aprobar el examen de historia. Maldito el momento en que se había olvidado de estudiar. Si no estuviese tan distraída con la mente en cualquier cosa, tal vez podría al menos haber leído para tener una mínima idea.

Era de múltiple opción, podía tirar las respuestas al azar, que era mejor que desarrollarlas, pero el problema consistía en que ¡Eran ochenta preguntas! Y en cada una, trataba mínimamente de relacionar las preguntas con las respuestas, y encontrar cual sería la mejor opción. Hasta ahora, me venía saliendo bastante mal.

-Pssss, Sak –miré a mi alrededor con cautela y vi que Kero, que estaba un banco detrás mío, pero en la fila de al lado me hacía señas.

-¿No crees que es mal momento para entablar conversación? –pregunté irónicamente con un sutil susurro.

-Se te han puesto las orejas coloradas –contestó-, eso significa que estas avergonzada o nerviosa. Supongo que lo primero no es, a menos que el examen te haya piropeado. Por lo que calculo que no te esa yendo muy bien.

-Eres todo un genio Kerberos –la ironía no se iba de mi voz. Intenté volver mi atención a las hojas frente a mí.

-Puedo ayudarte con las respuestas.

-No creo que las puedas introducir mágicamente en mi cabeza.

-Tal vez no, pero si te puedo decir cuáles son.

Hacer trampa. No era una santa, lo había hecho más de una vez, pero con un que otra respuesta y no con el examen entero. Siempre corría el riesgo de que me atraparan y que, además de reprobar, seguramente tendría una visita en dirección o algún reporte, que no sería lindo de presentar en mi casa.

-Es mala idea, prefiero intentar sola –dije restándole importancia a su propuesta.

-¿En serio? No será tan difícil dictarte las cosas –estaba completamente enfocado en que yo acepte su propuesta.

Miré a nuestros compañeros que nos rodeaban y ninguno parecía percatarse de la conversación que estábamos teniendo. Todos estaban demasiado concentrados en el examen que era sumamente largo. Volteé sutilmente y con un asentimiento cargado de resignación, indiqué que estaba de acuerdo.

Su rostro se contentó, como si esperase con ansias esa respuesta y, una a una, empezó a dictarme todas y cada una de las respuestas. A medida que las anotaba y corregía lo que yo había colocado mal, me iba dando cuenta –por puro y exclusivo razonamiento-, de que las opciones que me decía eran correctas. Una parte de mi esperaba eso, mientras que la otra parte quería hacer de cuenta de que era mi conocimiento el que se arrojaba sobre el papel, y no el del rubio. La culpa la cargaría el resto de la semana.

Ya estábamos terminando con todas las respuestas, faltaban menos de la mitad, y nadie parecía haber notado que estábamos haciendo trampa. Pero en mi vida, nunca todo empieza y termina de forma perfecta. Y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

-¿Se está copiando Kinomoto? –la voz estruendosa del profesor resonó en todo el salón. Todos acabaron con su concentración, para ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Yo por mi parte, estaba congelada.

-No profesor –traté de sonar decidida, pero dudaba que así fuera.

-Pues a mí me parecía lo contrario Kinomoto, ¿está usted segura de lo que dijo? –estaba muerta.

-S…Si profesor –hubiese preferido no haber titubeado, pero las preguntas y que todos me estén observando no hacia las cosas fáciles.

-Profesor, Sakura no se estaba copiando de nadie. Era yo el que se estaba copiando de ella –mis ojos se abrieron asombrados por aquella mentira y automáticamente volteé a mirarlo.

-¿Usted se estaba copiando de Kinomoto? –preguntó el hombre alto con incredulidad.

-Si, hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta ella. Su cara sorprendida lo dice todo –nuevamente todos me miraron a mí y me ruboricé completamente.

-Entrégueme su examen joven –exigió-. Tenía perfil de buen alumno, pero creo que me equivoqué –dijo cuando tuvo a mi amigo frente suyo-. Está demás decir que reprobó. Además deberá quedarse en horario extraescolar para realizar es aseo del salón. Ahora puede retirarse.

Luego de establecer la pequeña sentencia de mi mejor amigo, este se retiro, no sin antes voltear a verme y guiñarme un ojo sin que nadie más lo pudiese ver. Había mentido para salvarme a mí, estaba en deuda y no sabía cómo iba a poder pagársela.

Salí de mi ensoñación y noté como todos estaban apresurados completando todo, miré el reloj y noté que faltaban escasos minutos para que terminase aquella primera hora. Varios puntos estaban sin completar por lo que me apresuré a tirar respuestas al azar. Kero se había arriesgado por mí y no iba a dejar que fuese en vano.

Varios minutos después nos encontrábamos juntos, comiendo un bocadillo, antes de entrar al salón nuevamente para la hora de literatura. Le agradecí por la ayuda y traté de convencerlo de que aceptase mi colaboración para el aseo, lo cual se negó absolutamente.

-¿Hoy tienes ensayo con el coro cierto?

Desde la semana pasada había comenzado a asistir junto con Tomoyo al coro. Ya era un hecho de que iba a participar cantando la canción que cerraría el festival del Seijo, por lo que los nervios los tenía a flor de piel cada vez que alguien me lo recordaba. El lunes de la próxima semana comenzaría todo el revuelto, acabando el sábado por la noche.

Por ahora las cosas venían bien. Al principio las vocalizaciones y los ejercicios de relajación me salían, pero muchas veces por el miedo, la timidez y la vergüenza, la voz me salía algo desafinada y en mi parecer, sentía que iba a romper todos los vidrios a mí alrededor. Pero gracias a la ayuda de Tomoyo, de otros alumnos especializados en el canto, y de la profesora, pude vencer en parte todo aquello, maravillando –según ellos- a todos con mi voz.

Hasta dijeron que sería el mejor final que habían tenido los festejos a lo largo de los años, cosa que sabía que era bastante exagerada.

-¿Cantarás completamente sola? Estaré ahí para cuando te equivoques y salgas corriendo –dijo burlándose de mí.

-No, no cataré sola. Tomoyo hará los coros y cantará el estribillo conmigo. Si fuese sola, no lo haría –contesté-. Además no correré idiota –dije golpeando su hombro.

-Claro que lo harás, ver para creer.

El receso finalizo y volvimos al salón, la clase de literatura fue bastante didáctica, por lo que el aburrimiento no me azotó. Hicimos trabajos en grupos, donde me uní con mis amigas y el infaltable Kerberos que siempre nos hacía reír y desconcentrarnos.

De esa forma los minutos pasaron rápido, las horas pasaron rápido. El almuerzo llegó y todos juntos compartimos un lugar en el enorme parque para seguir con nuestras charlas. Solo faltaba Tommy, que había tenido que faltar, pero para mí alivio la vería en minutos, cuando terminado el almuerzo, comenzase el espacio de los talleres. Mi puesto de capitana de porristas había sido sustituido por la sub-capitana hasta que terminara todo aquel embrollo del coro y el concierto. Luego, podría volver a mi lugar, junto a las porras.

Nos despedimos de mis amigas y junto a Kero que me acompañaba tal como mi sombra, nos dirigimos al enorme salón del coro que quedaba en la otra punta del lugar.

-He quedado como capitán del equipo de fútbol –comentó orgulloso.

-¿En serio? –estaba realmente sorprendida, ya que era casi imposible que un jugador nuevo, desplazase al capitán.

-Si. Incluso el chico del antiguo puesto dijo que yo era muchísimo mejor que él. Que poca fe me tienes Sak.

-No es que tenga poca fe, pero me dejaste sorprendida. Te felicito.

-Gracias –una sonrisa enorme iluminó su rostro haciéndolo ver aún más bello-. Lo bueno es que tú eres porrista, por lo que no te perderás ninguno de mis partidos.

-Lamentablemente no –vi como me miró extrañado y reí-. Sabes que no me perdería ni uno aunque no fuese porrista.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Por eso te adoro –me pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros y seguimos caminando en silencio en la compañía del otro.

Tomoyo nos esperaba en la puerta del salón sonriente como siempre, sobre todo porque adoraba que yo asistiese con ella a ese taller. Vi como otros alumnos que ya me eran conocidos iban entrando, algunos me saludaban amistosamente, otros iban tan concentrados en sus pensamientos, que no chocaban con nadie por pura coincidencia.

-Buenos días –saludó la amatista a los dos-. ¿Te quedaras con nosotros Kero? –preguntó ansiosa al susodicho.

-Lamento decepcionarte querida, pero debo ir a practica. Ya sabes, ahora soy el capitán –dijo cargando con demasiado ego.

-¡Que lastima! –Respondió mi amiga con decepción-. No podrás disfrutar de la voz de Sakurita hasta el concierto.

-Eso lo hace más emocionante. No sabré que nos espera hasta último momento. Por las dudas llevaré tapones para los oídos.

-No los necesitarás, cantará hermoso esa noche.

Ambos posaron su mirada cargada de emociones sobre mí, a lo que me ruborice. La timidez me jugaba en contra en esos momentos en que llamaba muchísimo la atención. Tomoyo me observaba con mucha expectativa y orgullo, como si yo fuese su hija y estuviese haciendo el mejor logro de mi vida. Kero lo hacía con sorna, adoraba molestarme siempre, y este momento no se lo iba a perder. Su mirada también estaba cargada de cariño, un inmenso cariño.

-¿Entramos Sakurita?

-Claro Tommy, nos vemos más tarde Kero –saludé al rubio, que luego de corresponderme, emprendió el camino hasta el campo de entrenamiento.

Ingresamos al lugar y después de hacer los respectivos saludos, y de alguna que otra charla entre compañeros –la mayoría nuevos, ya que había alumnos de otros cursos-, la profesora ingresó, puso orden e inmediatamente comenzamos a organizarnos por grupos.

Éramos varias personas las que asistían a ese taller, por lo que no todas participaban en el cierre del festival. Nosotras éramos uno de tantos grupos, tal vez el principal, pero solo uno más. Los músicos eran siempre los mismos, solo cambiaban los cantantes y las canciones, las cuales eran todas completamente diferentes, pero igualmente hermosas.

También por otro lado estaban las bandas que se formaban entre amigos en distintos cursos, que no exactamente asistían al coro. Ellos también podían participar, por lo que la música no faltaría en ningún día de la semana que nos esperaba. Sería emocionante, debía reconocer.

Mientras la profesora iba de grupo en grupo escuchando las canciones, sacando dudas y corrigiendo errores infaltables, Tommy y yo, comenzamos a vocalizar y a hacer distintos ejercicios de relajación, para evitar tensión y de esa forma evitar cualquier tipo de imperfección a la hora de cantar.

El lugar era sumamente espacioso, por lo que cuando todos practicaban no nos molestábamos entre nosotros. Quizás no era lo mismo que practicar por separado, pero de esa forma la profesora podía estar con todos por si se presentaban problemas. A partir de mañana igualmente y durante el viernes también, habría horarios destinados a cada grupo en particular, de esa forma terminaríamos de pulir todo para el lunes, cuando todos los festejos comenzarían y por ende, se haría imposible poder practicar en el instituto.

-¿Y bien Sakura? ¿Te han servido los consejos que te di la vez anterior? –me preguntó la profesora de forma amistosa, cuando por fin estuvo a nuestro lado.

-Si. Me siento más segura, igualmente seguiré practicando hasta la fecha, para ese día no tener ningún problema.

-No creo que lo tengas querida, tienes una voz muy hermosa. Qué lástima que no puedas asistir más al coro –dijo con exagerada angustia, lo que me recordó a la azabache que estaba parada al lado mío-. Pero recuerda que siempre estarás invitada a participar.

-Muchas gracias –respondí sonriente por la propuesta.

-Bien, empecemos que el tiempo vale oro y ustedes son mis pequeñas joyas.

Marcó el tiempo e indicándome cuando, comencé a cantar a acapella frase por frase aquella canción que había escrito. En verdad me daba mucha vergüenza, ya que era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada hacer, pero con mucha concentración siempre lograba disimular y que la entonación no fuese errónea en cada nota.

Primera estrofa cantada por mí y por fin Tomoyo entono su primera frase en la canción. La mayoría era cantada por mí a su pedido, pero ella había accedido luego de rogarle, a cantar algunas partes, para así, tener su apoyo en el escenario, ya que sola frente al público no podría participar.

Canté la siguiente estrofa e inmediatamente comenzó el estribillo, en donde cantábamos a dueto, ella con mayor sutileza que yo, de modo que mi voz era la principal.

Seguimos con cada frase siguiente, cada una con la parte que le correspondía y a la vez juntas, entremezclando nuestras voces distintas. Más cerca del final de la canción, Tomoyo cantaba el estribillo sola, para que se pudiese apreciar su melodiosa voz. Yo me quedaba en silencio esperando que terminase para finalmente entonar la última frase con toda la emoción que cargaba, para así dar como finalizada la canción.

El silencio reinó escasos segundos, para luego inundar el lugar con aplausos y silbidos. Todos habían permanecido en silencio para apreciar cada nota y de esa forma nos estaban felicitando por nuestro trabajo. Me sentía orgullosa de mi misma, porque podía asegurar que no había desafinado en ningún momento y la vergüenza no me había atacado tampoco.

Nos dieron unos minutos de descanso, mientras otros cantantes eran evaluados de la misma forma que nosotras. Los músicos practicaban con otro grupo y otros tantos charlaban o seguían ensayando solos.

-Ha sido perfecto, el mejor ensayo hasta ahora, y eso de que hemos tenido varios –comentaba con emoción la amatista-. Enamorarás a todo el mundo esa noche, sobre todo a cierto castaño –dijo codeándome.

-No enamoraré a nadie. Además tal vez ni asista Syaoran, sabes que no es muy adepto a este tipo de cosas.

-Puede que no, pero Eriol vendrá y sé que encontrará la forma de convencer a Li.

-¿Hablando de Eriol? ¿Cómo estas con él? Estos últimos dos fines de semana los he visto bastante acaramelados –dije haciéndola sonrojar levemente.

-También ha venido a verme a mitad de la semana pasada, y ayer incluso –dijo algo avergonzada, algo que no se veía todos los días.

-¿En serio? Pareciera que van bastante bien.

-¡Oh Sak! Estoy en verdad enamorada. Al principio creí que era algo pasajero, emoción de que alguien más grande se fijase en mí. Pero sinceramente estoy enamorada de Eriol y tengo miedo, más bien pánico de que las cosas salgan mal y termine lastimada.

-Suenas como yo. ¿Dónde quedó la Tomoyo Daidouji corajuda? –pregunté con gracia.

-No te burles lo digo en serio –dijo enfadada.

-Lo siento, lo siento –reí igualmente ya que casi nunca se daban esas oportunidades para molestar a la azabache. Era mi pequeña venganza-. ¿Pero te digo algo? Fuentes confiables me han dicho que el joven Eriol esta tan enamorado de ti, como tú de él.

-¡Vamos! No te sigas burlando de mí.

-¡En serio te digo tonta! Syaoran me ha dicho que Eriol no deja de hablar de ti en todo el día. Lo has conquistado completamente. Además, si no, porque te visitaría tan seguido.

-Tienes razón en eso. A mi madre le ha caído fantástico, lo que también me da una pequeña esperanza, ya que ella sabe juzgar muy bien a las personas generalmente –permaneció en silencio para luego mirarme con picardía-. ¿Y tú con el joven Li? Sé que hay algo que me estas ocultando respecto a eso. Te conozco demasiado Sakura –lo decía más con diversión que con enojo.

Ciertamente no le había contado nada acerca del "avance" con el castaño a mi mejor amiga. No porque no quisiera, pero es que realmente me daba muchísima pena contar algo como aquello, siendo que nunca en mi vida había tomado una decisión como esa y no quería conocer cuál sería la reacción de Tommy.

Suspiré con pesadez y comprendí que debía decirle, después de todo éramos amigas desde que teníamos pañales y nunca habíamos mantenido secretos entre ambas. No arruinaría esa confianza que ya cargaba con varios años.

-En verdad puede que haya algo que no te conté…

-Lo sabía –me interrumpió con voz triunfante-. Pero no pierdas más tiempo y cuéntame de que trata –se la veía sumamente ansiosa.

-Pues resulta que…

-¡Chicas! –la voz de la profesora nos interrumpió, lo cual no sabía si agradecer o todo lo contrario-. Acomódense por aquí cerca –nos señaló el centro del salón donde se iban acumulando chicos en distintos asientos-. Esta es nuestra última práctica todos juntos, por lo que ensayaremos todos en el orden correspondiente en que irán apareciendo –está vez les hablaba a todos-. Empezaremos por el grupo de Aoi que harán el acto de apertura el día lunes –dijo mirando a la nombrada que ya se estaba acomodando en el escenario, acompañada de otras dos chicas-. Y terminaremos con Tomoyo y Sakura que darán cierre el festival el día sábado. ¡Bien comiencen!

Luego de aquel ensayo general, todos comenzaron a retirarse después de que la profesora les indicara el día y el horario en que debían volver. Con Tommy fuimos las últimas en salir, inmediatamente luego de saber que nos tocaría ir el viernes en el horario de las ocho de la tarde, casi noche.

Cuando vi que ya no había muchos alumnos a nuestro alrededor comencé con el relato de los hechos tal cual habían ocurrido, teniendo mayor énfasis en la última conversación que habíamos tenido en la cocina, y en cómo habían sucedido las cosas el fin de semana siguiente. Mi amiga permaneció en silencio durante todo el relato, sin interrumpirme en ningún momento, pero cuando este fue finalizado, su grito fue realmente inesperado.

-¡Eres la amiga con derecho de Li! –agradecía enormemente que no hubiese nadie a nuestro alrededor porque con el grito lanzado por Tomoyo, más de uno se hubiese enterado de mi situación con el castaño y los rumores comenzarían a correr.

-¿Puedes evitar subir la voz de esa forma? Trato de evitar que todo el mundo se entere –dije con voz cansina.

-Lo siento amiga, pero en verdad me agarras desprevenida. Nunca imaginé que Li hiciera ese tipo de propuestas –dijo con el ceño fruncido-. Y está de más decir que nunca imaginé que tú las aceptases.

-Lo único que te pido es que no me juzgues –pronuncié rogando.

-No lo haría. Entiendo en la situación en la que te encuentras –me miró con sinceridad-. Sé que estas enamorada de Li, tanto porque tú me lo has contado, como por lo que veo, por eso, entiendo que hayas aceptado lo que te propuso. Pero también de esta forma me doy cuenta de que no le eres del todo indiferente al chico, si no, no te habría dicho que le gustaba besarte, y mucho menos, proponerte ese tipo de relación.

-¿Tú crees? –pregunté esperanzada de que tuviese una oportunidad con aquel chico de ojos ámbar que tanto adoraba.

-Lo creo, pero también quiero decirte que tengas cuidado.

-¿Cuidado con qué? –pregunté extrañada.

-Cuidado con lo que conlleva una amistad con derecho, sobre todo sabiendo que tu lo quieres más que como a un amigo a Li –me miró y al ver que aún seguía sin entender, continuó-. Estar con él de esa forma hace que inconscientemente te ilusiones. Puede que no haya problema ya que el chico puede llegar a corresponderte. Pero lamentablemente existe la posibilidad de que no sea así y termines lastimada, ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero Sakurita?

-Está claro como el agua –dije pensativa. Tomoyo me había mostrado todas las posibilidades que tenía y que me negaba a ver por mi excesivo positivismo.

-No te pongas mal Sak, detestaría verte de esa forma –dijo la amatista con aire triste en su voz.

-¡No te preocupes! Ya me hacia una idea de las cosas que podrían ocurrir, pero correré el riesgo –dije con una falsa sonrisa que convenció a mi amiga.

En el fondo sabía que lo más probable es que no llegase a ser tan fuerte como en verdad quería ser. Sabía que pronto terminaría de sucumbir ante los encantos del castaño, si es que ya no lo había hecho.

* * *

-¡Sakura! ¡Kero ya está abajo! –la voz de Nadeshiko llegó hasta mis oídos justo cuando salía de bañarme.

Me cambié rápidamente para no hacer esperar al chico, que, caballerosamente se ofreció en acompañarme al instituto al último ensayo. Nos desviaríamos en el camino para también poder recoger a Tomoyo por su casa y así ir todos juntos.

-¡Hola Kero! –Abracé a mi amigo cuando estuvo a mi alcance- ¿Vamos? –pregunté, ya que si no salíamos ahora presentía que llegaríamos tarde.

-Claro Sak –asintió-. Por cierto, te ves muy hermosa hoy.

Comentario no esperado es igual a una Sakura muy sonrojada. Realmente jamás lograría controlar el color de mis mejillas, más si mi madre se encuentra presente en la conversación, lista para añadir algún comentario que empeoraría mi situación.

-¡Awwwww! Eres de lo más tierno Kerberos –dijo con, lo que me pareció ver, estrellitas en sus ojos- ¡Hien! ¿Sabes donde está la cámara? Necesito sacarle una foto a estos dos tortolos.

-Okey, esto es demasiado –pronuncié con horror en mi rostro-. Vayámonos antes de que logre su cometido.

Tomé al rubio de la mano y a una velocidad supersónica salí de la casa lo antes posible, para evitar seguir pasando vergüenza con esa mujer que decía ser mi progenitora. Kero reía como nunca y es que, de no haber sido yo la víctima, debería de ser muy gracioso presenciar ese tipo de situaciones familiares.

-¿Cómo han estado los últimos detalles? ¿Ya has roto algún vidrio? –a veces pensaba que Kero y Syaoran eran una especie de parientes, ya que ambos tenían una obsesión por burlarme y hacerme enojar.

-Te tragarás tus propias palabras corazón, ya verás lo bien que canto –dije orgullosa de mi misma-. Y lo mejor será ver cuando me lo reconozcas.

-En tus sueños querida.

Tomoyo salió pronto a nuestro encuentro y juntos, comenzamos a acortar la distancia entre el instituto y nosotros. Kero nos contó que ya se había anotado para participar de atletismo, fútbol y basquetbol. Ya era un hecho de que siempre se le dieron muy bien los deportes. Tomoyo era la encargada de la decoración, junto a otros muchos alumnos, que se haría el lunes por la mañana, para ya tener todo listo para esa tarde, además cantaría en el acto de cierre junto a mí. Yo por mi parte además de eso, haría atletismo, que es el deporte con el que mejor me llevaba. Años anteriores también participaba en distintas rutinas con las porristas, este año solo podría participar de una sola, por obvias razones.

Cuando llegamos ingresamos al salón, allí ya se encontraban la profesora y los músicos que participarían con nosotros, que estaban haciendo los últimos ajustes de sonido.

-¡Llegaron las estrellas del show! –el entusiasmo que siempre cargaba aquella mujer no se hizo esperar-. Espero que no estén nerviosas en lo absoluto.

-Para nada –respondió la azabache-. Nos acompaña un amigo que muere por ver a Sakurita cantando.

-No hay ningún problema, más público. De paso veremos si nuestra cantante ya no se avergüenza tanto.

Preparamos las cosas restantes y una vez todo listo subimos al escenario y nos posicionamos frente al micrófono. En momentos como esos me sentía una "súper estrella" aunque sabía que estaba completamente alejada de ello. Tomoyo estaba a mi lado, y la banda se posicionó a un costado pero unos pasos detrás nuestro de forma que, nosotras fuésemos el centro de todas las miradas.

La profesora marcó el tiempo y segundos después la melodía comenzaba a sonar, realmente admiraba el talento de mi mejor amiga, ya que ella fue la que había creado toda esa composición y realmente era muy hermosa.

Mi voz empezó a sonar en el momento indicado. A cada palabra que pronunciaba le ponía miles de sentimientos. Era mi canción y la amaba por lo que quería que los demás sintiesen lo que sentí en el momento en que la iba escribiendo y no que fueran meras palabras vacías.

Tomoyo me acompañaba cuando era su turno y cuando no lo era, centraba su mirada en mí, más para darme apoyo que para incomodarme, lo cual me hacía sentir más segura. En algún momento divisé al rubio y vi que estaba centrando su mirada en mí con una fuerza que me hacía erizar la piel, aún así logré mantenerme tranquila y no confundirme en ningún momento.

Terminamos la canción y nos corrigieron pequeñas sutilezas, para luego ensayarla una y otra y otra vez más. Estuvimos así cerca de una hora, a cada final se le sumaban nuevas correcciones y de esa forma llegadas las nueve de la noche dimos como finalizado todo.

Con Tommy acordamos de que durante la semana en algún tiempo que lográramos tener ambas, practicaríamos para no tener que estar una semana sin haberla cantado antes del gran momento.

Nos despedimos de todos y salimos los tres juntos para volver a nuestros hogares y dar comienzo a nuestro fin de semana en donde descansaríamos lo más posible.

-¿Y, que te pareció? –le pregunté a Kero ansiosa de saber su respuesta, porque, habiendo visto su cara, sabía que el chico se tragaría sus propias palabras.

-Mmmm, no ha estado mal –dijo pensativo-. Yo podría hacerlo mejor.

-¿Realmente he estado tan mal? –quizás el de ojos claros decía la verdad y en realidad yo era una fracaso para la música, lo cual me entristeció bastante.

-Mentira tonta –dijo posando su mano en mi cabeza para despeinarme completamente para luego abrazarme-. Ha estado fantástico. Me impresionan todos tus talentos. Eres una verdadera cajita de sorpresas.

-¿Volveremos caminando los tres cierto? –preguntó la amatista cambiando por completo el tema que llevaba aquella conversación.

-Cier… -quise responder afirmativamente su pregunta, pero a último momento recordé que pasarían por mí-. ¡Lo siento! Olvidé decirles que me volveré en auto.

-No hay problema Sak, ¿viene Nadeshiko? En una de esas intenta sacarnos una foto nuevamente –reímos los dos con la mirada extrañada de Tomoyo encima nuestro, que demostraba que no entendía a lo que nos referíamos.

-Si, eso me dijo –paré en seco al mirar al frente y ver que al auto que se encontraba estacionado allí no era el de mi madre-. O eso creía que me había dicho.

Mis dos acompañantes posaron su vista en el objeto que llamaba tanto mi atención. Vi como Tomoyo sonrió al entender de quien se trataba, en cambio Kerberos frunció el ceño a más no poder, mientras sentía como me atraía mas a sí mismo, si es que eso era posible.

-Es Li –asentí como autómata a su ya de por si, afirmación.

Me libré de su agarre sutilmente, saludé a Tomoyo y luego al rubio que aun no despegaba su mirada de aquel coche, para luego salir corriendo hacia el vehículo en cuestión. Me sentía nerviosa y por alguna extraña razón temerosa.

Con mi mano saludé por última vez a mis amigos a la distancia y luego me metí dentro, en el lugar del copiloto. A mi lado Syaoran mantenía fija su mirada hacia el frente, como si lo más interesante del mundo se encontrase delante de nuestras narices.

-No sabía que vendrías tú por mí –traté de iniciar una conversación amistosa, pero una vez más su mal humor parecía florecer.

-¿Te desagrada que lo hiciera? –Preguntó de manera tosca-. Puedes bajarte y volver caminando.

-No, no es eso –dijo tratando de que no malinterpretara mi respuesta-. Solo pensaba que pasaría Nadeshiko. Cuando me fui no estabas en casa. Es solo eso.

-Tal vez te molestó que tu noviecito viera que venía a recogerte –cada vez entendía menos aquella conversación.

-¿Qué noviecito?

-Kerberos, ¿quién más?

-Él no es mi novio, es mi mejor amigo –expliqué con mi nivel de frustración al máximo.

-Pues no parecía –dijo dirigiendo por primera vez su mirada a donde me encontraba-. Venían muy pegados para ser simples amigos.

-¡Oh dios! ¿¡Nunca has abrazado a nadie!? Eres insoportable cuando te pones así de idiota.

No contestó, simplemente puso en marcha el motor para emprender el camino de regreso de una manera veloz, en la que creí que chocaríamos. Fueron cinco minutos de viaje, pero los más eternos de toda mi vida, con un silencio sepulcral como compañero y un castaño que no se dignaba en relajar su expresión. Si seguía de esa forma se pondría viejo antes de tiempo.

Pasó por entre las rejas de ingreso del parque, que luego se cerraron de manera automática tras nosotros. Ingresó al garaje y ahí detuvo el motor, pero no hizo ademán de moverse de su sitio. Yo por mi parte quise abrir la puerta pero me encontré con que el seguro estaba puesto y no lo podía sacar de forma manual.

-Abre la puerta Li –pronuncié bastante agotada de aquella situación.

-No –fue el monosílabo que me dio por respuesta.

-Serías tan amable de explicarme la razón –dije harta-. Porque la verdad es que ya no entiendo a que quieres llegar con todo esto.

-Lo siento –noté como de a poco iba relajando su rostro-. En verdad, perdóname, no sé porque actué de esa forma.

Cuando pronunció aquellas palabras me sentí muy extrañada. Era sumamente raro que el castaño se disculpase con alguien, ya que era una persona muy orgullosa y terca, él siempre tenía la razón por lo que nunca se rebajaría a pedirle perdón a ninguna persona, lo que también me hizo sentir importante. En ese momento olvidé todo enojo que podía llegar a tener y me enternecí hasta el alma. Por otra parte quería gritarle que sabía la razón por la que se había puesto de esa forma. Celos. Pero luego recordé la conversación con Tomoyo y me contuve de cualquier acción de la que luego me arrepentiría.

-Disculpa aceptada –dije en cambio, atrayendo su mirada-. Lo que no quita que eres un idiota –sonreí como una tonta enamorada, que era lo que realmente era en ese momento.

-Eres terrible mocosa –contestó con una sonrisa igual de hermosa que él, plasmada en su rostro.

Me atrajo hacia él y me devoró la boca, como ya era normal entre nosotros desde que habíamos establecido esa amistad con derechos entre nosotros, de la cual solo estaban enterados Eriol y Tomoyo.

Adoraba todos y cada uno de sus besos, eran increíblemente perfectos, pero a la vez muy distintos unos de otros, lo que los hacía únicos. Cuando nuestros labios estaban posados uno encima del otro trataba de memorizar todas las sensaciones que me causaba aquel contacto. Desde un cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos y el clásico revoloteo de mariposas en mi pansa, hasta escalofríos que erizaban todos mis vellos, y la sensibilidad a flor de piel que en ese momento adornaba todo mi cuerpo.

Se separaba de mí para respirar escasos segundos e inmediatamente se adueñaba una vez y otra vez más de mi boca, que ya era suya. Su lengua jugaba con la mía a un juego en que ninguno perdía, ambos éramos ganadores, lo que no quitaba la diversión. Sonrisas pícaras de por medio y alguna que otra mordida que se alejaba por completo de lo doloroso.

Mis manos estaban posadas detrás de su cuello, acariciando ese sector de piel y jugueteando con los cabellos rebeldes que estaban a mi disposición. Las suyas estaban en mi cintura mientras hacía leves caricias en la zona. Para cuando quise darme cuenta, una de ellas había viajado desde aquel lugar a mi pierna, acariciando desde la rodilla hasta mitad del muslo, para luego hacer el movimiento viceversa.

Aquel contacto no tuvo ningún tipo de inconveniente, hasta que sentí que avanzaba más de lo que tenía que hacer, dirigiéndose peligrosamente a mi entrepierna. Nerviosa me alejé de él, para sentarme derecha sobre aquel cómodo asiento.

-Me dejé llevar y te incomodé Sak, lo siento –suspiró y quitó el seguro de las puertas.

-No hay problema Syaoran, me puse nerviosa, eso es todo –dije restándole importancia mientras salía del vehículo.

-¿En verdad está todo bien? –su preocupación era otra cosa que me hacía enternecer.

-Si –respondí con una sonrisa, nuestros pasos se dirigían a la sala por el pasillo que conectaba el garaje con esta-. Está todo más que bien.

Pero en el fondo sabía que me estaba mintiendo a mí misma. Aquel leve roce me había gustado más de lo que tenía que haber sido y eso me daba pánico, ya que la caricia estaba lejos de terminar de forma inocente.

Me prometí a mi misma que evitaría de cualquier forma tener nuevamente ese contacto con el ambarino. Sabía que si la relación avanzaba a algo más que simples besos y caricias inocentes, me vería en serios problemas. Si mantenía relaciones con Syaoran iba a estar jodida sentimentalmente sin vuelta atrás, y aunque la idea no me desagradaba, no pensaba estar con él de esa forma sabiendo que no compartía mis sentimientos.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Buenos días, tardes, noches a todos y todaaaaas!**

**Debo admitir que me re saqué para escribir este capitulo, me siento orgullosa de mi misma (? Tenía solamente el principio hecho (soy desastrosa) y en un solo día lo he terminado, corregido y actualizado. Contando también las respuestas a los reviews.**

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Tuvimos un poco de todo, Sakura preparándose para cantar, apareció Tomoyo obviamente, la cual hablo de su relación con Eriol y aconsejo a Sak con respecto a su situación. Tambien apareció Kero que en el capitulo anterior si había ausentado por enfermedad (? Ok, no ._. yyyyyyyyyyy finalmente Syao cerró el capitulo con su hermosa presencia, haciendo enojar a la castaña, sacándole sonrisas y haciéndola poner incomoda :$ Todo un pilluelo jajajaja**

**Estamos a más de tres meses de publicada la historia e_e Jamás imaginé que llegaría a este punto y eso debo agradecérselo a ustedes, ya que sin su apoyo esto no existiría! Hablando de eso, ya pasamos los 100 reviews! En verdad gracias! Adoro saber que tengo su apoyo en todo momento, dándome sus opiniones, criticas o simplemente hablando de cualquier cosa lejana a la historia! En verdad me hacen muy feliz, los adoro!**

**(Día de agradecimientos jajaja) Gracias también a todos los que leen aunque no comenten, a los que ponen favorito y siguen esta humilde historia. Y a todos aquellos que están entre escribirme o no, ¡animense! Nunca es tarde para unirse a los reviews para sacar dudas o contarme simplemente lo que les parece la historia.**

**A todo esto… ¿Les gusta el ritmo que va llevando? A mi me parece que esta bien, todavía quedan varios capítulos por delante, y mucha aventura, diversión y romance, además de problemas y complicaciones que se iran presentando para los distintos personajes.**

**La semana pasada vi Frozen (pasión por las películas de Disney) y debo admitir que la he amado *-* (comentario que quería compartir con ustedes, para recomendarles la película si es que no la vieron) (haciendo propaganda a Disney desde tiempos inmemorables) jajaja.**

**En fin, mucha charla por ahora, es la emoción de haber logrado este capitulo que en verdad me ha encantado…**

**Respuesta a reviews:**

**Honna-chan: **Holaaaaa! (: la verdad es que tengo un super poder para no estresarme con tantas cosas jajaja, en realidad como escribir me relaja, y lo que estudio me gusta en verdad, el estrés no me ataca tan seguido :P Antes también podía estar meses sin actualizar, pero por suerte esta vez no ocurrió de esa forma. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo! ^^ Nunca me gusto mucho la Sakura rosada, tímida y perfecta. Le saqué lo rosado y la hice un poco más atrevida :$ jajaja. Te puedo asegurar de que Syaoran no la pasara nada bien, muajaja. Nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a uvas para ti (:

**Kastlikinomoto: **Holaaaa! (: Estoy segura de que Syaoran no la pasara demasiado bien con esta relación con Sak, lo hare sufrir un poquitín, de eso no cabe duda, de esa forma se dará cuenta de lo que en verdad tiene a su lado, y comenzará a tratar a la castaña como se lo merece ;) En este capitulo vimos como Kero sigue causando celos a Li :P aunque haya sido un simple momento, ya tendrán sus roces nuestros chicos. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo (: Nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a ananá para ti (:

**Sakura cc fan: **Holaaaa! (: No aun no he muerto jajaja, no se libraran de mi hasta que de por terminada la historia muajaja. En esta actualización esta vez aparece Kero :B y nuestros protagonistas siguen en la suya dándose besos por ahí jajaja. Nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a helado para ti (:

**Chrome Rokudo: **Holaaaa! (: Recién empieza esta pequeña "amistad" que tienen nuestros protagonistas, y van a pasar por montones de cosas que quizás antes no hubiesen sentido, ya sean celos, o incluso amor. Realmente esperemos en que Shao no haga sufrir a Sak :/ Espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y gracias a ti por comentar y dejarme tu opinión! ^^ nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a arándanos para ti (:

**Yanisaku: **Holaaaa! (: me alegra que te gusten los momentos entre nuestros protagonistas ^^ En este capitulo que es desde el punto de vista de Sak, ella explica un poco hasta que punto dejara que Syaoran se le acerque, pero igualmente te digo, que no pasaran a más de besos y algún que otro roce indebido, si llegase a pasar algo mayor entre ellos, no será durante esta "relación" que han establecido. Espero que hayas disfrutado la actualización! Nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a pomelo para ti (:

**Cristi-anitaXD: **Holaaaaa! (: Gracias por tu opinión! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y mi forma de redacción, a veces siento que suele ser aburrida, pero me gusta ser bastante detallista jajaja. En cuanto a la relación que establecieron entre ellos, seguirán teniendo el mismo trato que siempre, solo que ahora, digamos que se pueden "robar" besos sabiendo que el otro esta de acuerdo y no quedar mal ni nada, no se si me explico. En si, la apuesta que hicieron en el cine ya terminó, puede que más adelante hagan una nueva (: Nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a melón para ti (:

**Amarilis666: **Holaaa! Me alegro que te haya gustado mi historia ^^ y no hay problema por haber dejado un solo reviews, por más que haya sido uno, me alegra que lo hayas dejado (: Nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a mandarina para ti (:

**Tsuki de Li: **Holaaa querida! Resultará raro acostumbrarme a esta nueva cuenta jajaja. ¿Has podido recuperar la anterior? Espero que si (: Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior! La verdad es que si, puede que con tantas cosas encima no haya podido amar es capitulo como todos los anteriores, pero al menos es bueno que a ti que haya sido agradable. Si quieres te mando la solicitud, asi que si ves que recibes una de una persona que no conoces, seguramente sere yo jajajaja. Nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a menta para ti (:

**Cloudy Nights: **Holaaaaa bella! Es lindo saber que a ambas nos gusta "leernos" jajajaja. En un principio me gusta que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, aunque no haya sido completamente de mi agrado. De la misma forma espero que también te haya gustado este! Debo admitir que cada vez que escribo desde el punto de vista de Syaoran inconscientemente estoy pensando en ti, lo puedes tomar como una dedicación indirecta jajaja, ya que se que adoras esos capítulos! Tomoyo y Eriol son unos pilluelos, y a comparación de nuestros protagonistas un poco más y se casan! Jajajaja, pero siempre, los castaños serán un poco más lerdos que los azabaches. En esta actualización se explica un poco la sitaucion de Sak y sus razones para aceptar, aunque, como dices tu, es imposible no aceptar una propuesta así del castaño! *-* Puede que a Shao se le haya pasado por la cabeza el hecho de enamorarse, quizá no de una manera directa, pero ya de por si, sin ir más lejos, los celos que tiene demuestra que algo esta comenzando a sentir. Aca hemos tenido más de Kero, y a no desesperar, porque seguirá apareciendo! :B Espero que andes super bien y suerte en todo! Cuidate si? Nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a frutillas con crema para ti (:

**Sayu (Flowerxlady): **Hola queridísima! Tarde pero segura, eso es lo bueno! :D Las vacaciones no le vienen mal a nadie, por lo que tomalas, seguro que caerán de maravilla ^^ Que suerte que cause todo eso mi historia en ti, espero por lo tanto que también hayas disfrutado de esta actualización! :D ¿Quién no ha tenido un amigo de ese tipo? Riete, pero con mi novio mi situación fue muy parecida, asi que no eres la única jajaja. Nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a caramelo para ti (:

**Mae.91: **Holaaaa! Puede que quizá no me haya gustado, porque como andaba con miles de cosas en la cabeza, no disfrute tanto de escribirlo, como quizás si he disfrutado otros. Pero igualmente de que a ti te haya gustado y lo hayas disfrutado (: Esta nueva relación nueva entre los protagonistas hará, como dices tú, la historia mucho más divertida! Nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a chips de chocolate para ti (:

**Sabrina Motorpsico: **Holaaaaa! (: Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior ^^ De a poco vamos avanzando en la relación entre los protagonistas y este paso que dieron, aunque no parezca, es un GRAN paso jajaja. Es lindo y diferente ver como los castaños no son los clásicos adolescentes compañeros (lo que no quita que me gusten esas historias en que son puestos de esa forma), pero también esta bueno salir un poco del cliché. Nunca se sabe como terminaran las cosas, eso te lo puedo asegurar! Tal vez Shao termina siendo el que sufra cuando generalmente termina siendo Sak, eso se vera más adelante :B No hay nada como la relación de Eriol y Syaoran, supera cualquier otra! Me hacen reir un monton estos dos de esa forma jajajaja. Nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a naranjas para ti (:

**Tommyzombie-chan: **Holaa linda! (: Me pone contenta que te haya gustado el capitulo, por lo que espero que disfrutes de esta nueva actualizacion! Si, Shao ya esta empezando a entender y a admitir que Sak no le es indiferente, pero de ahí a que acepte estar enamorado es otra cosa completamente diferente. Solo esperemos que Sak no termine sufriendo. Los azabaches son unos completos pilluelos! Por eso han avanzado en poco tiempo más que nuestros protagonistas jajaja. Nos estamos leyendo, besitos sabor a duraznos para ti (:

**Muchas gracias por formar parte de esta historia leyendo, comentando y demases! Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura tanto como disfrute escribiendo.**

**Me disculpo si algún error se me ha escapado entre línea y línea.**

**Nos estamos leyendo, **

**Besitos sabor a peraaas para todoooooos!**

**LadySuzume-Chan.**


End file.
